<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Heroes Here by WheresMyNaya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538699">No Heroes Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyNaya/pseuds/WheresMyNaya'>WheresMyNaya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Dialogue Prompt Challenge, F/F, brittana, superhero au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyNaya/pseuds/WheresMyNaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being involved in a deadly car accident, Brittany was given a second chance at life. Although after she was revived, she wasn't exactly the same person she once was. Now Brittany cohabitates with her beautiful (yet insufferably guarded) roommate Santana by day and fights crime by night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to this lil dialogue prompt challenge that I've decided to turn into a whole story. Each chapter will fill 1 of 6 dialogue prompts (provided by witterprompts on Tumblr). I'll have the prompt in bold at the beginning of every chapter so you can keep an eye out for it as you read. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>"I won't say you're wrong, but you're definitely not right either."</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Brittany was younger she often wondered what her life would look like when she grew up. She thought it would involve a career in journalism, a nice house, maybe married to a lovely girl or guy and settle down with a couple kids and live out her life in peace.</p>
<p>You know, really simple stuff; Brittany could get behind that.</p>
<p>However, a simple life wasn’t really in the cards for the blonde.</p>
<p>Ever since the car accident, a lot of things changed. Some for the better, some not so much.</p>
<p>Brittany and her parents had been driving home from dinner one night. It had been raining pretty hard, but Brittany’s dad was always a really slow driver so it was fine. What they hadn’t anticipated was the speed demon in the other lane who hydroplaned into their car. In an instant, the Pierce family was run off the road and plummeted into the Pacific.</p>
<p>Brittany believed she died that night. She didn’t remember the impact of the car hitting the water, she didn’t remember hearing any screams and she definitely didn’t remember drowning.</p>
<p>But when Brittany was pulled from the water that night something happened. Someone, or <em>something</em>, breathed a new life into her but life wasn’t the only thing she was gifted with. When she finally came to on the shore, coughing up salt water and tears, she realized her body had changed.</p>
<p>She also realized she was the only one that was pulled from the water, her parents were nowhere in sight. Maybe it was the shellshock, maybe it was the iciness of the cold water settling in but she felt completely numb.</p>
<p>In the blink of an eye, her whole life had changed.</p>
<p>Her senses were heightened in a way that was far from human, her body moved faster than ever before, and she had a strength that she didn’t use to possess. She could see watered down blood stains on her shirt but only the faintest of injuries could be found on her skin. It was as if her body had healed itself in matter of minutes or hours, she couldn’t tell how long she had been out.</p>
<p>It took her a long time to recover from that night, but she found a way.</p>
<p>She made a vow that she would use her abilities for good. She would prove to her parents who she believed were always looking down on her that they didn’t die for nothing, that she wasn’t the only one <em>saved </em>for nothing.  </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>Shrill alarms blared in time with red flashing lights as four goons hastily threw bags of money into the back of a blacked out SUV. The one in charge stayed positioned near the trunk with a phone pressed to his ear, glaring up at the sound coming from the speakers.</p>
<p>“You were supposed to take care of that noise!” He snapped angrily, “How long do we have now?”</p>
<p>“Not long.” The person on the other end said gravely, “She’s near.”</p>
<p>“Fuck!” The boss cursed and stuffed his phone away before calling out to his men, “Leave the rest, let’s move!”</p>
<p>Suddenly a loud thump came from the roof of the SUV making the man jerk up at the sound; he was too late, <em>she </em>was already here.</p>
<p>“Going somewhere, Anderson?” Bombshell smirked with her hands on her hips eying the boss man.</p>
<p>There was a flash of terror before the goons’ guns were drawn and they began firing at the masked blonde.</p>
<p>“Seriously? Why do you guys always resort to shooting?” The woman grumbled as she somersaulted off the SUV and swiftly dodged the bullets.</p>
<p>With her speed, she was able to zip pass the flying bullets and disarm the four men one by one until she held all four pistols in her hands. They all shared the same look of disbelief as she stood before them. She crushed the metal between her palms; super strength always had the same effect on people, especially criminals. They were scared shitless.</p>
<p> “Guns are <em>so </em>stupid and I don’t use that word too often.” She scoffed as she morphed the metal into a ball like it was playdough.</p>
<p>“Maybe you should focus more on the fight than your views on gun violence?” Anderson admonished followed by the sound of a gunshot.</p>
<p>Once again, her attention was drawn to the wrong place – something she was still sadly working on – and she paid for it.</p>
<p>With her back turned to the boss, she was unable to see him fire and a bullet grazed her bicep. She hissed at the painful sting as her eyes narrowed. With her teeth gritted, she spun around to clock him with her new ball of gun metal.</p>
<p>“Maybe <em>you </em>should work on that aim!” She quipped as it hit him square in the crotch.</p>
<p> Anderson cried out and doubled over. Surprisingly though, he wasn’t down for the count just yet and dragged himself towards the driver’s seat.</p>
<p>Before Bombshell could apprehend him, the four men attacked all at once like they had been suddenly revived. It was blur of fists and kicks and she did her best to block what she could. She could just barely hear the engine roar to life and knew it was only a matter of time before Anderson took off.</p>
<p>She couldn’t do this by herself but the Lima Police Department were nowhere in sight!</p>
<p>“LT? ETA on the backup?” Bombshell asked with the press of fingers to her ear and dodged a goon’s jab.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Roughly 10 minutes.” </em>
</p>
<p>“What, did they stop for donuts?” Bombshell grumbled in annoyance before jumping up into a spinning kick that had one of the goons falling to the ground.</p>
<p>Another glance in the boss’s direction, a brief moment of distraction, and Brittany felt a fist connect with the side of her jaw. She grimaced at the hit, the force of it causing her to fall to her knee.</p>
<p>She was going to feel that one in the morning.</p>
<p>“Ow.” Bombshell pouted, blonde hair curtaining her face. She rubbed at her jaw then tightened her fists before flinging her hair back. She whirled in the direction of the one who threw the punch, blue eyes filled with so much rage that they began to glow, “That wasn’t cool.”</p>
<p>Using her speed again, she jolted upright and threw her fist into the underside of the man’s jaw in a clean upper cut but with a lot more force that she anticipated. The goon flew backwards, slamming against the concrete wall of the bank a few feet behind and slumped down unconscious.</p>
<p>Her eyes darted to the tires squealing and Anderson taking off.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit, he’s getting away! </em>
</p>
<p>She had to choose: let him get away or subdue his henchmen? The police were near so Anderson would have a hard time getting anywhere undetected, but who knows what these men could get up to if she went after their boss instead.</p>
<p>
  <em>Four men vs One Asshole? </em>
</p>
<p>Bombshell chuckled at the innuendo before the sound of cracking knuckles caught her attention.</p>
<p>She eyed the men settling back into a fighting stance. She couldn’t go after their boss, not with these hulking guys still standing. There was no way Anderson could stay out of trouble for long; they would meet again at some point.</p>
<p>Bombshell rolled her shoulders and held up her fists.</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s dance boys.” She smirked then with the full use of her powers, she attacked.</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>When the police finally arrived on the scene, Anderson’s henchmen were huddled together near the destroyed vault. Their hands were bound behind their backs and a yellow post-it note was stuck to the forehead of the one man just now regaining consciousness.</p>
<p>“Over here, Detective!” An officer called out upon seeing the criminals.</p>
<p>Detective Quinn Fabray slipped on a plastic glove and pulled the note from the man’s forehead and read:</p>
<p>
  <em>Could you be an slower?  -B</em>
</p>
<p>Detective Fabray rolled her eyes at the message scrawled in a familiar pink gel pen, glitter shimmering in the dull fluorescents. This wasn’t the first note the masked vigilante had left behind for her and although a small part of her was truly grateful for the assist – after all they kind of had similar goals – the other felt a twinge of annoyance.</p>
<p>For the past two years, Bombshell had a way of making her and the force seem completely inadequate and that wasn’t great for their image. The people needed to trust that the LPD were capable of doing their jobs and could bring criminals to justice without the help of some…blonde with a hero complex.</p>
<p>The Detective ground her jaw at the thought.</p>
<p>She earned her title, fair and square, without the help of superpowers so forgive her if she’s just a little frustrated that Bombshell thinks she can just swoop in and steal her glory. She already dealt with her share of people who believed they lived above the law and those that doubted her as Detective, she didn’t need a Super butting in too…not again.</p>
<p>Fabray thought the whole superhero gig had been put to bed ever since the last masked vigilante suddenly disappeared but clearly the universe was testing her patience.</p>
<p>“Get this to Forensics,” She called out to a nearby officer and waved her hand for a plastic bag to slip the note into before snapping off her glove. They had tried running tests before, but had no such luck. Somehow Bombshell was untraceable, but she’d continue to try incase she ever slipped up.</p>
<p>The Detective rejoined the officers huddled around the hood of a patrol car and eyed the men, “Any sign of Anderson?”</p>
<p>“No ma’am,” One officer spoke up, “Seems he’s gone underground.”</p>
<p>“How is that possible?” The Detective snapped, pinching the bridge of her nose, “Patrol cars were posted on just about every street!”</p>
<p>“Not every street apparently,” The man shrugged casually.</p>
<p>Fabray glared at the comment and the man shuddered, “Find him!”</p>
<p>The Detective stomped off before she let her anger get the best of her; today just wasn’t her day.</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>Brittany was in the bathroom of her apartment hunched over the sink trying to stitch herself up in the mirror which was a lot easier said than done. Apparently, Anderson’s bullet hit her a little deeper than she thought, that bastard. A bottle of vodka was perched on the corner of the sink and Brittany reached for it for a second time; first taking a swig before splashing some on her wound.</p>
<p>“Ow, ow, ow,” She pouted as the alcohol seeped in. She could actually feel tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, but she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and tried to focus on anything else but the searing pain. She shouldn’t have been able to feel much, but judging by the lack of sleep lately she figured her body was drained which took a toll on her abilities.</p>
<p>Most importantly, her ability to feel pain and heal.</p>
<p>The wound was already looking slightly better than before she came home, but the healing process was taking much longer than usual. She really needed to take a day off and replenish, but duty was calling a lot more lately and she couldn’t just ignore it.</p>
<p>Suddenly, she heard the telltale sound of keys rattling and the front door open. She pushed away from the sink, trying to keep from dripping on the small rug, as her eyes darted to the digital clock hung in the kitchen.</p>
<p>
  <em>She’s home early. Why is she home early?</em>
</p>
<p>Brittany scrambled to clean the mess, but it was too late.</p>
<p>“Hey Britt! I’ve told you that you don’t have to wai – what the hell?” Santana stopped in the doorway of the bathroom they shared, her eyes bouncing from the mess of gauze in the sink, the stitch-up kit, the bottle of vodka. She blinked then looked to Brittany and sighed, “Again? Really?”</p>
<p>“Hey roomie!” Brittany greeted too happily, trying to diffuse the situation, “How was work?”</p>
<p>Santana just crossed her arms and quirked her brow, “It was fine. Do you want to explain why you’re getting blood on our new bath mat?”</p>
<p>Brittany’s eyes darted to her feet and sure enough, a drop or two had escaped, “Shit. Sorry. I’ll get us a new one!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you better because that one was not cheap.” Santana quipped.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Brittany smiled apologetically before going back to cleaning her wound but grimaced at the feel, “I’ll just be a minute.”</p>
<p>Santana let out a sigh as she tossed her jacket and purse to the side, “Here. Let me help you.” She reached for Brittany’s arm to get a better look.</p>
<p>When Santana’s fingers landed on Brittany’s skin, Brittany almost shivered. Not because they were a little cool to the touch, but because it was <em>Santana </em>touching her. She always seemed to react the same way around the girl, she really couldn’t help it.</p>
<p>“You really don’t have to,” Brittany said, already trying to pull her arm out of Santana’s grip, “I know how you get with blood.”</p>
<p>“Yeah well, I want to shower and I don’t see you finishing up in here any time soon at the rate you’re going.” Santana grumbled as she let go and began washing her hands. There was something in her tone that sounded like annoyance but the crinkle of worry in her brow lessened the effect.</p>
<p>The <em>tough love </em>act, Brittany knew it all too well.</p>
<p>“You know we have actual antibacterial stuff now, right?” Santana said, head tilted towards the bottle of vodka, “You don’t have to go wasting my good stuff.”</p>
<p>“Oh, no I didn’t,” Brittany replied guiltily, “I’ll replace that too.”</p>
<p>Santana just shook her head although a small smile threatened to breakthrough the tired annoyance she was trying so hard to keep up with, “Give me your arm.”</p>
<p>Brittany did as she was told and watched Santana’s profile as she inspected the wound. She was all full lips and flutter of dark lashes. Santana was beautiful, even at 3am after a 12 hour shift. It was one of the first things Brittany noticed when they had met for a coffee before they started living together a little over two years ago now.</p>
<p>Brittany was new to the city and found Santana’s listing in the newspaper of all places. The rent was cheap and the place looked clean, so Brittany put in an offer. At first, Santana was a little rough around the edges, a bit snarkier than Brittany was use to, but the brunette grew on her.</p>
<p>One of the good things about their arrangement was that Santana didn’t really ask questions which was great because Brittany was still working on the lying bit when it came to keeping her cover. The amount of times she had to move over the years because she nearly slipped up weren’t ideal, but she was getting better. Being in Lima was the longest she ever stayed in one place since gaining her abilities. It was nice and having Santana around wasn’t so bad either.</p>
<p>There was a softer side to the brunette that she rarely showed, but Brittany was lucky enough to catch a glimpse every so often like when Santana would bring home takeout for them both on her rare nights off or lay a blanket over Brittany if she fell asleep on the couch (which happened a lot) or offer to help patch up her injuries.</p>
<p>Beneath the leather jackets and sarcasm, there was a type of kindness which Santana would never admit to.</p>
<p>And she had a voice of an angel too! It’s probably why she did so well at the lounge she worked at. Santana’s voice was sultry and soulful with a warmth like a crackling fire that smoothed over you like molasses.  Brittany had the pleasure of seeing her perform once back when they first started getting to know each other, but for some reason Santana put an end to that.</p>
<p>Actually, Brittany was fairly certain she knew why she wasn’t allowed back.</p>
<p>It might’ve had something to do with the amount of alcohol Brittany consumed that night and an accidental make out session that took place in a dark hallway that could’ve turned into something more if they weren’t interrupted which they <em>never </em>brought up afterwards.</p>
<p>Or…it could be something totally different? Brittany had no idea because Santana never wanted to talk about it.  </p>
<p>Brittany figured that Santana didn’t want their lives to intertwine all that much, after all she was a relatively private person so Brittany didn’t pry. In reality, it was probably a good thing because if Brittany would’ve attended any more of Santana’s shows, which could’ve led to more drunken make out sessions, then she might just fall in love with her.</p>
<p>And maybe that’s being a little dramatic, but it was true. If Brittany described her dream girl, she’d be a lot like Santana: effortlessly beautiful, funny, a little fiery, secretly kind-hearted, could probably kick your ass, etc. And making out with her? She never experienced anything hotter and she once went up against a Super who literally shot fireballs from his fists.</p>
<p>But with Brittany’s <em>line of work</em>, love wasn’t really an option. It was too risky and she couldn’t handle the thought of someone she loved ever being in danger because of her. So any relations she had never lasted more than one night but Santana really made her wonder sometimes.</p>
<p>People do a lot for love or so she’s been told, she’s never actually experienced it for herself.</p>
<p>But Brittany couldn’t do that to Santana. She couldn’t put Santana in danger by potentially falling in love with her, so she tried her best to keep a friendly distance. Miraculously, they hadn’t had another close call since the night at the lounge but that didn’t make it any easier to forget. After all, Santana was pretty unforgettable. The way Santana’s lips had felt against her own or the feel of Santana’s hands in her hair or how Santana had pinned Brittany against the wall and the thigh between her legs-</p>
<p>“Quit fidgeting,” Santana warned as she pressed a cloth to Brittany’s arm.</p>
<p>Brittany shook away the thoughts and did her best to listen, kind of thankful the pain was so bad that she couldn’t possibly think of anything else. The thankfulness didn’t last long as her skin felt like it was on fire, “That really <em>fucking </em>hurts!”</p>
<p>“I know, it’ll only last a sec,” Santana said softly, the tenderness in her tone causing Brittany to freeze more than the pain.</p>
<p>In that moment, Santana was able to begin stitching.</p>
<p>Brittany watched as she moved with a steady hand, pulling the needle through as Santana hummed softly. It wasn’t a tune Brittany was familiar with, but the sound eased her shoulders anyway. She let herself focus on the melody instead rather than the overwhelming pain and it actually helped a lot.</p>
<p>While distracted Brittany’s heart swelled and something fluttered in the pit of her stomach with every gentle touch and the feel of Santana’s hands on her skin. This wasn’t the first time Santana had to patch Brittany up, but something felt different. The pull was stronger and Brittany had a hard time fighting it.</p>
<p>Was it because she was feeling so vulnerable at the moment or something else?</p>
<p>The fight had depleted a lot of her energy, but she didn’t think that effected her ability to distance herself from Santana. Then again, it was kind of hard to when she was all in Brittany’s space like that. And her perfume smelled so nice and she looked so damn pretty.</p>
<p> Brittany’s eyes fell to Santana’s full lips, watching them part as she inhaled and continued to hum. She knew exactly what those lips were capable of, she could just barely remember how they felt against her-</p>
<p>Brittany needed space; she needed Santana to go before she did something she might regret.</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t. even. Think. About. It. </em>
</p>
<p>“I can do the rest.” Brittany suddenly announced then swatted at Santana’s hand but Santana didn’t waver and slapped hers right back.</p>
<p>“Don’t be stubborn.” She said sternly, “I’m nearly done.”</p>
<p>Brittany sucked in a deep breath; not from the pain, she could barely feel that now, but from the way Santana was making her feel. She needed to get herself under control, why was that so hard for her all of a sudden?</p>
<p>Brittany reached for the edge of the sink, hoping that holding onto something would keep her hands from wandering. She gripped it so hard that it started to crack.</p>
<p>Santana stopped and looked to Brittany with her brows furrowed, “Did you hear that?”</p>
<p>Brittany’s grip eased as she shook her head and played aloof,  “Hear what?”</p>
<p>Santana just shrugged and went back to work. They fell into silence as she concentrated hard on the stitching and all the while Brittany concentrated hard on her. Santana had moved to a more tender spot on Brittany’s arm and Brittany clenched her jaw at the feel, but looking at Santana made it hurt a little less.</p>
<p>She was so caught up in staring that it almost made her jump when Santana began to speak again.</p>
<p>“So when are you going to tell me what you get up to that leaves you looking like this?” Santana asked, tone just as soft as before.</p>
<p>“Would you believe me if I said I’m just really clumsy?” Brittany offered with a nervous grin.</p>
<p>Santana glanced up at her only for a moment and flashed a gleaming smile before turning back to her work. She shook her head as her shoulders bounced.</p>
<p>“I <em>know </em>you’re really clumsy,” Santana chuckled as she neared the end of the wound, “So I’d almost believe you, but this? This doesn’t look like <em>clumsy</em>.”</p>
<p>“Clumsy comes in all sorts of shapes and sizes.” Brittany joked but Santana didn’t laugh this time.</p>
<p>“You know, you can tell me if you’re in some kind of danger or something..” Santana mumbled trying to seem casual, “If someone’s hurting y-“</p>
<p>“It’s not like that,” Brittany interrupted upon seeing the deepening concern. She ducked her head to meet Santana’s eyes, “Don’t worry about me.”</p>
<p>Santana’s lips parted as she softened but then she quickly covered it with a scoff and said, “I’m not worried. I just want to make sure you don’t disappear on me one day and I have to come up with your half of the rent somehow. ”</p>
<p>Brittany chuckled but didn’t say anything further and just continued to watch Santana work. Better to keep silent than risk getting caught in a lie or worse getting caught in her feelings.</p>
<p>Thankfully, Santana didn’t push any further either.</p>
<p>A moment later, Santana clipped the end of the thread and announced, “All done.”</p>
<p>Brittany looked down at her work and nodded proudly, “You’re getting pretty good at this. Thanks!”</p>
<p>“Bet my dad would be so proud of me now,” Santana joked sarcastically as she began to wash her hands again.</p>
<p>Brittany’s brows twitched in confusion as she noted the statement; it was the first time Santana had ever mentioned anything about her family in two years. She was intrigued but she knew better than to let her curiosity get the best of her. Santana was guarded – for whatever reason – and Brittany doubted she’d ever open up to her fully. Brittany had never met anyone so closed off, even <em>she </em>wasn’t that bad and she had to keep up with a whole secret identity!</p>
<p>Granted, there was this weird tension that seemed to ebb and flow between them over the years that probably had a lot to do with the heated night at the lounge but Brittany wasn’t certain. She had a hard time keeping up with where they stood but she knew for a fact that kissing was off the table…or in their case off the wall.</p>
<p>Santana hadn’t kicked her out after it happened but she also never brought it up and Brittany didn’t dare to either so they remained in this unspoken limbo of friendly banter that sometimes had heavy undertones of sexual tension.</p>
<p>Nevertheless, Brittany generally did a good job with not getting attached to people so why start now? The less she knew about Santana, the better.</p>
<p> However, tonight Santana didn’t share the same sentiment.</p>
<p>“You’re apart of some Fight Club,” Santana challenged with certainty a moment later as she twisted the knobs and reached for a clean towel to dry her hands, “Aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Brittany grinned mischievously at the accusation, “I won’t say you’re wrong, but you’re definitely not right either.”</p>
<p>Santana moved to rest against the door frame, eyes narrowed on the blonde curiously, “In a gang then? I don’t really see it, but I’ve been wrong before. The barista gig is just a front, right? You probably have brass knuckles or something hidden in your room.”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t <em>you </em>like to know,” Brittany teased trying to keep up with the playful tone so Santana didn’t try to dive deeper.</p>
<p>“Actually, yes I would.” Santana laughed, “I can’t think of any other explanations. Wait, are you a cop?”</p>
<p>“Definitely not, but I’m flattered you think I’m tough enough to be in a gang,” Brittany giggled, moving to busy herself with cleaning so she didn’t have to meet Santana’s critical eye.</p>
<p>“You’re right. I don’t think gang members sleep with a stuffed animal when they’re well into their 20’s,” Santana teased behind a proud smirk.</p>
<p>Brittany only shot her a playful glare, “It’s not a <em>stuffed animal</em>. It’s a pillow pet and it’s quite comfortable.”</p>
<p>“Right…” Santana drawled out looking like she was about to burst out laughing.</p>
<p>“It’s okay to be jealous,” Brittany smirked.</p>
<p>“Jealous? Please.” Santana rolled her eyes, “How could I possibly be jealous of a glorified throw pillow?”</p>
<p>Brittany just shrugged, “I don’t know what you’re into.”</p>
<p>“Definitely not <em>that</em>,” Santana replied, trying to hide her smile.</p>
<p>“Maybe I’ll get you one for Christmas?” Brittany hummed, “Actually, your birthday comes first so I’ll get it for your birthday! You’ll have to act surprised though.”</p>
<p>Santana laughed out again then softened, “Don’t think I’m not picking up on what you’re doing.”</p>
<p>Brittany grew a little nervous but did her best to hide it, “And what’s that?”</p>
<p>“Deflecting,” Santana matched Brittany’s smirk then threw the damp towel at Brittany’s face, “I’ll figure you out one of these days though. Don’t you worry.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, doubt it,” Brittany laughed as she held the towel in her hands although something deep within her felt a twinge of panic. Since when had Santana suddenly become interested in <em>figuring </em>her out? Brittany’s heart raced at the possibilities.</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>“Come in, Detective.” Captain Sylvester called from inside her office. The morning sun was shining brightly through the gaps of the blinds, sending streaks on gold across the mahogany desk, “I hear you have a question for me.”</p>
<p>Fabray took a calming breath and entered the room. Her features instantly hardened at the sight of the Captain, “Good morning, Captain. Thank you for seeing me. I appreciate-”</p>
<p>“Spit it out, Fabray. I’m a busy woman.” Sylvester snapped as she leaned back in her plush chair. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared down the Detective.</p>
<p>“I just got word that the four men we arrested yesterday from the McKinley Bank robbery already made bail. I’ve been trying to understand how that happened when their records weren’t exactly squeaky clean.”</p>
<p>“Still waiting for the question.”</p>
<p>“I want to know why we let them walk. I didn’t even get a chance to interrogate any of them. I’m sure they had plenty of valuable intel on Anderson that we could’ve-”</p>
<p>“That’s above your pay grade, Detective.” Sylvester replied dismissively.</p>
<p>Fabray gritted her teeth, holding back her words. She respected the chain of command, she really did, but she really didn’t understand it or the reasoning behind decisions made. It seemed simple enough; arrest people that broke the law and charge them appropriately.  </p>
<p>But there was always more going on behind the scenes it seemed. The justice system wasn’t what it use to be and there were so many things that just didn’t add up anymore.</p>
<p>Lately, that pile seemed to be growing a lot faster than usual and that made the Detective nervous.  </p>
<p>“Anything else of importance or are you just here to waste more of my time?”</p>
<p>Fabray stood a little straighter, “I request to form a taskforce to take down Anderson. The fact that he remains at large after what happened at the McKinley Bank is just unacceptable. He has been involved in countless cases and for whatever reason we can’t seem to catch him. It’s ridiculous and he’s making a mockery out of the LPD!” Fabray answered sternly, “I want to do something about it.”</p>
<p>“No.” Sylvester said simply and tilted in her chair. Her eyes landed on the bookshelf, “There’s already a taskforce aimed at bringing him in.”</p>
<p>“Well they’re doing a <em>great</em> job.” Fabray replied then cleared her tone of any sarcasm, “I request to join the team then.”</p>
<p>“Denied.” Sylvester cut her off quickly, a finality to her statement.</p>
<p>“What? Why? I can help. I’ve dealt with him more than anyone else has. I have the experience.”</p>
<p>“Yet, he still manages to evade you. I doubt you’ll be of any use.” Sylvester scoffed and Fabray faltered, “The answer is no.”</p>
<p>“But Captain, this man has committed countless-“</p>
<p>“Are you questioning my authority, Fabray?” Sylvester snapped as she spun back around to face the Detective. There was fury in her eyes as she narrowed them on the blonde, “I know what his record looks like! Just because you’ve got a shiny new title now doesn’t mean you can speak to me however you like. I’m your superior and I’m ordering you to leave it. If you can’t then I’ll have no choice but to chain you to desk duty. Do you want that?”</p>
<p>“No ma’am.” Fabray replied, willing her voice to stay even although she was pissed.</p>
<p>“Good. You’re an excellent Detective, Fabray, but you need to stick to what I tell you to. Don’t try poking your nose job where it doesn’t belong.” Sylvester told her as she stood from her desk, “I would’ve assumed you’d learn that by now after being dangled from a roof the last time you tried to go after him.”</p>
<p>Fabray pursed her lips at the memory.</p>
<p>It had been years since the incident and she still hated to think about it, refusing to remember how powerless she felt in the masked woman’s hand. She rather focus on what led her to that moment of life or death: Anderson. She was tailing him and back up had taken too long so she attempted a pursuit on foot alone before the trail went cold.</p>
<p>Little did she know, Anderson played dirty.</p>
<p>He had somehow taken Fabray by surprise and with a swift kick, the Detective toppled over the edge of the roof. She dangled there while Anderson escaped. Her grip was slipping, she was out of options, but then she felt a hand around her wrist hoisting her up.</p>
<p>Fabray stared into familiar eyes, but they didn’t pull her to safety…not just yet.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Before I save your life,” The masked woman said, “I need your word on something first.” </em>
</p>
<p>Fabray shook away the thoughts and focused back on the Captain, “I understand that, Captain, and I am not trying to undermine you in any way but I vowed to do whatever I can to protect this city. I don’t feel like I’m doing that by just standing here on the sidelines.”</p>
<p>“Don’t think of it that way then, Detective. Your focus is just better utilized elsewhere,” Sylvester said, “Leave Anderson to the taskforce. I want you to focus on bigger threats.”</p>
<p>Fabray frowned; an overly-confident asshole with way too much money and notable connections to the most dangerous gang in the city? Anderson was the <em>biggest </em>threat. She couldn’t understand how Sylvester didn’t agree.</p>
<p>“I know,” Sylvester announced but there was sarcasm in her tone, “How about you look into bringing in Bombshell? Isn’t that what you like to do? Go after Supers?”</p>
<p>Fabray bit her cheek at the jab, but remained calm, “I’m not interested in going after someone who helps protect the people of this city. That seems counter-productive.”</p>
<p>“Bombshell is a threat. She plays by her own rules and what’s keeping her from breaking them?” Sylvester challenged, “That’s your task now, Detective. Find me that Super. Understood?”</p>
<p>Fabray hardened as she grew suspicious. She wasn’t Bombshell’s number one fan but how could the Super be more of a threat than Anderson? It didn’t make any sense!</p>
<p>Something was up, she could feel it in her bones but she was caught between following orders and acting on her instincts. The latter often got her into trouble, but they rarely led her astray.</p>
<p>“Understood.” Fabray nodded obediently.</p>
<p>“Great,” The Captain huffed, “Now get the hell out of my office.”  </p>
<p>As Fabray made her way to her own desk, the gears in her mind began to churn. Something wasn’t right and she was going to get to the bottom of it.</p>
<p>“Here are those results, Detective.”</p>
<p>Fabray didn’t even look up as a file dropped onto the stacks of papers already littering her desk. She let out a sigh and thumbed through the file, spotting the familiar post-it collected earlier from the McKinley Bank scene, before reading through the findings.</p>
<p>There were none, Bombshell was yet again untraceable.</p>
<p>The Super was ultimately a ghost, how the hell was she meant to bring her in? Fabray shoved the file aside and dropped her head in her hands, did she even want to bring her in?</p>
<p>Maybe she wasn’t cut out for this job after all?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bombshell's tracking takes her somewhere familiar.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for the kudos and comments! Happy to see you're enjoying this so far &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>"Meeting me was either the best thing that ever happened to you or the worst. You decide."</strong>
</p><p>A couple nights later, Bombshell sat perched on the roof’s ledge with her eyes focused on the street below. LT had managed to work his magic and uncover where Anderson had disappeared to. He had been spotted at a nearby warehouse – apparently his new hideout – and was planning his next move. Bombshell was all too willing to pay him a visit, but she held back. She had no idea what Anderson was up to yet and she didn’t want to make the mistake of moving in on him too soon.</p><p> For now, she just watched.</p><p>Hopefully with a bit more information on the man, she could stop him for good.</p><p>Just then Anderson emerged from the building flanked by two large goons and headed to a parked SUV out front, similar to the one from the bank robbery. Bombshell scowled and dropped down to a lower ledge to get a better view, making sure she was light on her feet as she landed on the steel grate of the fire escape.</p><p>Anderson wore a sharp white suit with his greasy hair slicked back. He was off to somewhere fancy and clearly didn’t care that he was a wanted man judging by the flashy way he dressed.</p><p>That angered Bombshell even more; innocent people were still reeling from the robbery and a large amount of money remained unaccounted for. Anderson just took took took from this city without any remorse. Bombshell couldn’t stand criminals that took advantage of people, but the cocky ones like Anderson were the absolute worst.</p><p>She couldn’t wait to take down the bastard!</p><p>Bombshell watched as the chauffer quickly rounded the SUV and opened the door for the mobster then they were off.</p><p>She kept to the shadows as she followed the car several blocks. She gave herself a big pat on the back for actually fitting in a nap after work this time for she was able to replenish her energy and keep up while she used the full capacity of her speed.</p><p>When the SUV stopped outside a familiar club, Bombshell skidded to a stop. She had only been there once before, but she knew the place a lot better than she wanted.</p><p>Still, she kept her eyes focused. She didn’t have time for a walk down memory lane, at least not while she was on the clock.</p><p>
  <em>What are you up to, Anderson?</em>
</p><p>From the roof across the street, she watched as Anderson and his entourage approached the bouncer. Without hesitation, the hulking man waved Anderson and the others through.</p><p>Impressive, considering the long line of people waiting to get in.</p><p>Bombshell wanted to get a closer look, but she didn’t think she could charm her way in this time around. At least, not with her current outfit beneath her uniform but she was sure she could find another way instead.</p><p>She took several steps back to get a running start then catapulted herself over the street below to land on the adjacent rooftop. She tucked and rolled, gravel crunching beneath her as she distributed her weight properly to avoid an injury.</p><p>As she got to her feet, she brushed herself off and made her way over to the foggy glass of the skylight to peer through. It was difficult to see anything properly in the low light, but she could just barely make out the white suit amongst the crowd.</p><p>Anderson was the only one who still dressed like a mobster from the 80’s so he was easy to spot in the sea of dancers.</p><p>Unfortunately, he wasn’t the only one that caught Bombshell’s eye.  </p><p>Bombshell moved closer, nose nearly pressed against the glass as Anderson spoke to a familiar woman dressed in a shimmery red gown. He reached to touch her hair and the woman subtly titled away as they continued to talk. Bombshell was just too far away to make out any expressions and cursed the dirty glass. She so badly wished she could add supersonic hearing to the list of her abilities, dying to know what they were talking about, but she wasn’t that lucky.</p><p>As Bombshell watched the exchange from above, something that felt a lot like worry began to bloom within her. She didn’t like the look of things, any conversation with Anderson that lasted more than 10 seconds was too much. She needed to get in there before Anderson tried to push his luck with the woman in red.</p><p>Bombshell ran towards the edge of the roof and scaled down its side until she was in the alleyway. She pressed herself against the bricks, hiding in the darkness from those that were still waiting to get into the club while she looked for a way in.</p><p>She reached for the compartment of her utility belt and pulled out a small square-shaped sticker and placed it behind her ear before lifting her wrist. She flipped up the cover there and tapped at the touch screen until her hair shifted brunette. One of the many awesome inventions LT created for her when slipping into a disguise. Her blonde hair done up in a French braid had become something of an identifier which wasn’t exactly helpful when trying to go somewhere unnoticed.</p><p>It wasn’t like she was the only blonde in the world, but she didn’t want to take any chances tonight, especially with where she was going and who was around.</p><p>She tapped at her wrist again before moving to undo the French braid. Her dark blue and black suit dissolved in pixels until she was dressed in street clothes; got to love nano-tech! She pulled the mask from her eyes and stuffed it in her bra. Not the best place for it, but neither was her back pocket.</p><p>She can’t count how many times she nearly lost it from trying to keep it <em>there</em>. She adjusted her low-cut blouse and rolled up the cuffs of her skinny jeans, wishing she had dressed a little more club-appropriate.</p><p>Slowly, Bombshell rounded the corner until she came to a locked door. With a hard twist of the handle, the lock broke free and Bombshell entered the club with ease. Inside, she found that the door led to a hallway near the bathrooms and if she followed the music she would end up on the dancefloor.</p><p>At least, that’s what she could tell from memory. The last time she had been there, she was a lot less sober.</p><p>As the door closed behind Bombshell, her senses were immersed in familiarity and her eyes drifted to the opposite wall. They lingered there as she remembered how she once was pressed up against with Santana’s hands tangled in her hair. She tried her hardest to fight the memories begging to cloud her vision, but it was a losing battle.</p><p>She reached out her hand to hold herself up as her knees began to wobble, but as soon as she made contact with the wall it was like it shot a direct link to her memories. The dam broke and everything was unleashed and washed over her.</p><p>Bombshell couldn’t tell if it was a Super thing to have such intense memories, but it was <em>very </em>distracting and so not helpful. She could almost feel Santana’s lips on her neck and the kisses she pressed into her jaw. She could hear the raspy whispers against her ear. She could smell her perfume. She could even taste Santana’s tequila-soaked tongue.</p><p>It was overwhelming in the best and worst of ways, but Bombshell needed to get it together and focus. She pushed away from the wall and took a deep breath as a new wave of determination hit.</p><p>It was dark and clouded with haze as she walked through the hall, eyes peeled for Anderson and also someone else. Suddenly a body collided into hers and Brittany turned to the offender with a hand out to steady them on instinct.</p><p>“Sorry.” The woman muttered, a flash of shoulder length blonde hair whipping by.</p><p>“It’s okay.” Bombshell smiled and turned to walk away, not wanting to linger.</p><p>But the blonde looked up at Bombshell, hazel eyes darting back and forth.</p><p>“Do I know you?” She asked, causing Bombshell turn back.</p><p>“Don’t think so.” Bombshell shrugged, although the longer she looked the more she seemed to recognize the woman.</p><p>The blonde continued to stare too before shaking her head.</p><p>“Sorry, must have you confused with someone else,” She said before hurrying out the door Bombshell had just come from. </p><p>
  <em>What a weird-</em>
</p><p>Suddenly something clicked; maybe the woman didn’t recognize her but Bombshell sure did. Detective Quinn Fabray, in street clothes no less. LT’s intel didn’t extend to the police department though, that’s why she always arrived on scene first, so why was someone from the LPD here of all places?  Surely, not just for a good time and quality entertainment?</p><p>Although judging by the amount of alcohol wafting off the Detective, she might’ve just been here for a few drinks.</p><p>Bombshell didn’t really care what Fabray’s motive was and focused back on the task at hand. Weaving her way through the crowd of dancers, Bombshell hoped the woman in red who was talking to Anderson earlier was gone.</p><p>As she stepped into the swirling lightshow, she found that Anderson was now back with his entourage and no lady in red in sight. There was a sigh of relief before Bombshell moved to settle at a table near his.  </p><p>“Something to drink, cutie?” A scantly dressed woman asked through a smirk.</p><p>“Not just yet,” Bombshell smiled back politely, “Thank you though.”</p><p>“Sure thing. Just wave me down if you change your mind.” The woman winked, letting her hips sway as she sauntered to the next table.</p><p>Bombshell turned to face the stage, but her ear stayed tuned to Anderson’s conversation. The music was loud and drowned out most of the words, but she got the gist.</p><p>
  <em>You’re nuts, how will you ever pull this off?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m driven. This city will be mine soon enough.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You barely made it out of one job.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll have better help. And we won’t need to worry about Fabray anymore, she’s a joke. Nothing’s standing in my way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Bombshell? What about her? </em>
</p><p>Bombshell smirked at Anderson’s hesitation, she wished she could see the look on his face. The blonde was sure he was quaking in his ridiculous snake-skin loafers.</p><p>
  <em>I can handle her myself. </em>
</p><p>Bombshell nearly laughed out upon hearing that; this guy could barely shoot straight! What makes him think he could ever stand a chance against her? That wasn’t her being overly confident, it was just facts!</p><p>She rolled her eyes at the mobster’s confidence.</p><p>
  <em>Enough business, we’re here for a show. </em>
</p><p>Just then the music slowed as the announcer returned to the stage, “May I present: Santana Lopez.” </p><p>The crowd erupted in applause and Bombshell’s eyes darted to the stage as Santana walked out in the same shimmery red gown she had spotted her in before. It gleamed in the spotlights and Bombshell’s mouth grew dry for the second time as Santana greeted the audience.</p><p>The seductive smirk, the tight fitting gown, the husky voice all had her entranced.</p><p>It wasn’t a secret that she thought Santana was beautiful, a blind man could see that, but seeing her on stage in her element was something she rarely ever got to see.</p><p>Santana was a natural. She moved across the stage while she spoke to the crowd as if they were all old friends. The sultry voice she used was different from her regular voice that Bombshell had been use to, but she loved it regardless. It was like a wave of relief washing over her at the sound of every word, it was amazing.</p><p>She could watch Santana all night.</p><p>But as Santana began to sing, Bombshell forced herself to stand.</p><p>She couldn’t be here.</p><p>Regardless of how bad she wanted to stay, this was Santana’s place and she hadn’t been invited. In a way, she felt like it was an invasion of privacy or something and Bombshell didn’t want that. If she were to see another one of Santana’s shows, she’d want to be there to enjoy as Brittany not Bombshell.</p><p>So Bombshell needed to go. She fought hard against the relaxing relief settling in her bones and pushed herself to stand, but just as she was about to head for the exit she heard something that made her blood boil.</p><p>
  <em>The things I’d do to her.</em>
</p><p>Bombshell’s jaw tightened upon hearing Anderson’s words. It took everything in her not to swing on him right then and there. Maybe even drag him out of the club by his ear and teach him a lesson or two about respecting women.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, I’d pay big money for that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Believe me, I’ve tried. She plays hard to get. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m up for the challenge. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ha! She would eat you up and spit you out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like you could do any better?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After the show, just watch. </em>
</p><p>The men laughed and Bombshell cringed, digging her nails into the wooden table before her. She felt the wood splintering and quickly pulled away. She knew men were gross, especially Anderson, and they often said super inappropriate things but the fact that they were talking about Santana made it a million times worse.</p><p>She could feel her rage building and knew it was only a matter of time before she did something reckless. Or worse, blew her cover. She felt the tingling in her eyes and squeezed them shut, willing the glow to dissipate.</p><p>The glowing was something new that started happening since moving to Lima, but no matter how many tests LT ran on her he still had no idea what it was. LT had suggested that maybe Bombshell’s powers were still developing and this was one of them. So far she couldn’t tell that the glow did anything in particular except nearly blow her cover any time she got angry.</p><p>Thankfully, anger wasn’t a typical emotion for her but on the rare occasion – for example, Anderson being gross about Santana – it sometimes got the better of her.</p><p>But, not this time.</p><p>Instead, she took a calming deep breath and cast Santana one last look before walking away.</p><p>/</p><p>Bombshell ended up waiting outside for Santana just incase Anderson tried giving her any trouble after her shift. He had hinted at something before, but Bombshell didn’t think he’d be dumb enough to actually try it.</p><p>Still, she waited incase she were wrong.</p><p>She peeled the sticker from the back of her ear, shifting back to blonde hair while she waited.</p><p>Without her disguise, Brittany tried working on an excuse as to why she was there in the first place. Santana was already too suspicious for her liking, but Brittany couldn’t return home without making sure Anderson wasn’t going to be a bother. She decided to say that she was at a friend’s house nearby and would offer to walk home together. Santana would probably tease her about not having friends but Brittany was prepared for that response too.</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t worry about the kind of friends I have. My sex life is none-ya-business.”</em>
</p><p>Brittany smiled proudly; the fastest way to shut Santana up was to talk about sex. She could just picture her face now!</p><p>The girl was a huge flirt and talked a big game – which Brittany had totally experienced first hand – but when it came down to Brittany dishing it back, Santana struggle. It was hilarious to watch her get so flustered. All Brittany had to do was make a dirty comment about her fingers and it was a wrap for Santana. She would try to recover but the flirty banter never quite reached what it once was and that always gave Brittany just the slightest ego boost.</p><p>Santana still had her moments though; however rare, they were still very effective in turning Brittany into a blushing mess too.   </p><p>In the meantime Brittany walked down the street and stopped at a food truck for a midnight snack. Once Brittany had acquired a couple tacos, she made her way back to the alley and sat on an upturned milk crate, counting the minutes until Santana’s shift was over while she ate.</p><p>Midway through her second one, her senses heightened when she heard a rustling from a nearby dumpster.</p><p>She wasn’t alone in the alleyway.</p><p>She quickly stood, abandoning the rest of her last taco, and reached for the mask tucked in her bra then tapped at her watch. Soon pixels covered her body from head to two, like puzzle pieces sliding into place, dressing her in the dark blue and black uniform from before.</p><p>Once Bombshell secured the mask over her eyes, she took a step towards the sound.</p><p>A rat scurried out from under the dumpster and Bombshell scrunched her nose in disgust, but then it was followed by a low groan. She followed the sound to find Detective Fabray holding herself up against the wall, heaving the contents of her stomach against the bricks.</p><p>“Gross.” Bombshell deadpanned but took a step closer. Caring for the drunk wasn’t exactly in her job description, but she was still a decent human and felt bad for the other blonde being alone. She reached out a hand, “You alright there?”</p><p>Fabray narrowed her eyes on her, wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand, “Great, now<em> you’re </em>here.”</p><p>Bombshell frowned and dropped the offered hand to her side as she picked up on the slight slur of the girl’s words, “Are you drunk?” She didn’t know why she asked, her deductive skills were awesome and had already brought her to the conclusion that <em>yes the Detective was wasted</em>.</p><p>“Drunk on justice!” Fabray grumbled as she pushed to stand tall and raise a fist in the air.</p><p>Bombshell quired her brow at the display. Fabray saw and let her fist fall to her side.</p><p>“Don’t look at me like that,” She ordered, body swaying just a touch.</p><p>Both of Bombshell’s brows rose, “Like what?”</p><p>“Like I’m an embarrassment.” The words fell from Fabray’s lips in disgust and the tension in Bombshell’s shoulders eased. “You’re always showing up and making us look...stupid.”</p><p>Bombshell stiffened at the last word. It was never her intention to demoralize anyone – except maybe Anderson – but she supposed she could understand where the Detective was coming from.  All this time she thought she was just being a helpful hand, stepping in whenever necessary, but who deemed it so?</p><p>That was the thing about Supers, they acted on their own instincts. Some were a little more invasive than others, but Bombshell didn’t think she fell into <em>that </em>category.</p><p>“For once, I’d like to take care of something on my own without you swooping in.” Fabray added and it was like the last blow for Bombshell. She tried to be more understanding although the words cut her a little deeper than she liked. She had claimed this city as her own to watch over and protect, but the Detective made it sound like she wasn’t wanted here.</p><p>“You should probably head home.” Bombshell said, not wanting to take a drunk person’s words personally and reached for the blonde again, “Come on, let’s get you a ca-“</p><p>“Get off me, I’m not leaving until Anderson is arrested!” Fabray snapped loudly, causing Bombshell to attempt to quiet the woman.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Bombshell snapped and looked around to make sure no one had overhead the outburst.</p><p>“Don’t try to shut me up or are you on his payroll too?” Fabray growled again.</p><p>Bombshell feigned offence, “That’s rude.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t be surprised,” Fabry shrugged, “Now get out of my way.”</p><p>“It’s not happening tonight, especially at your current state.” Bombshell replied and pulled away from Fabray, “You really should just go home and sleep this off before you go ruining your career.”</p><p>“What career? I’m a joke. Didn’t you hear?” Fabray scowled, “The whole force is a joke and that’s all thanks to that bastard. I’m sick of it! Here, hold my badge. Doesn’t mean shit anyway.”</p><p>Suddenly Fabray tried to push her badge into Bombshell’s hands before bristling pass her to head back inside. Her jaw was set and there was a kind of determination in her eyes that had Bombshell scrambling to hold the girl back. Fabray struggled against Bombshell’s grip, but Bombshell could barely feel it as she stood her ground.</p><p>“I can’t let you go in there, Detective.” Bombshell said sternly, “You think you’re a joke now? You’ll be an even bigger one if you go in there like this.”</p><p>Fabray pulled once more on Bombshell’s grip before taking a swing at the masked blonde, “Back off!”</p><p>Bombshell ducked out of the way just in time and stared back at Fabray swaying about with her fists held up.</p><p>“Quit it,” Bombshell sighed tiredly, “I don’t want to fight you.”</p><p>Fabray swung again but her senses were drowned in alcohol. Her movements were sloppy and miscalculated so Bombshell was able to duck and dodge with ease. The evading only added to Fabray’s anger.</p><p>“If you would just put your pettiness aside for two seconds, you’d see that we might actually be of use to each other. We want the same things.” Bombshell managed to say between blocking the Detective’s swings, “We both want justice. We both want to protect this city. We both want to take Anderson down for good.”</p><p>The sound of the back door opening distracted her for a moment as she saw Anderson and his men exit. With her attention elsewhere, Fabray was able to land a jab at Bombshell’s jaw.</p><p>She barely flinched, but there was a slight twinge of pain as she scowled at the drunken blonde. She rubbed at her jaw and swallowed back the urge to put the Detective on her ass for that cheap shot. Instead, she fisted the collar of the girl’s shirt and shoved her against the wall.</p><p>“I’m really trying to be patient here, but you’re making it very hard with all this unnecessary punching.” Bombshell said and chanced a glance in Anderson’s direction. All she could see was him sliding into an SUV and taking off.</p><p>At least he wasn’t sticking around to hassle Santana.</p><p>“How did you know he was going to be here?” Bombshell asked, turning back to the Detective.</p><p>Fabray tried to swat at Bombshell’s hand but the masked blonde only tightened her grip, “Answer me.”</p><p>Fabray just shrugged, “I was here first, been here for awhile.”</p><p> “I can tell that much.”</p><p>“I was waiting on a friend.” Fabray clarified, “She didn’t show.”</p><p>Bombshell’s shoulders eased, “Oh. Stood up? Lame.”</p><p>Bombshell loosened her grip and took a step back.</p><p>“No, it’s not like that. I thought she might – nevermind.” Fabray replied then paused for a long moment, “I just want to be taken seriously, but it’s impossible. Not while he’s around.”</p><p>The Detective slumped in defeat and averted her eyes to the ground.</p><p> Bombshell remembered the words she overheard Vincent say about the girl and frowned.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Fabray muttered and gestured to Bombshell’s face, “For the punching and the…you know. I’m just really tired of feeling so useless. That man is a criminal but I can’t do anything about it. My hands are tied because I’m fairly certain he’s got half the LPD on his payroll, if not more. What’s the point?”</p><p>Bombshell pursed her lips at the apology but Fabray’s other comment was interesting, “On payroll, huh? That would explain how he was able to escape the McKinley Bank robbery virtually undetected. You might be on to something, Fabray.”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter.” Fabray shook her head, already sounding a lot less drunk. She slid against the bricks until she was crouched, “Who knows how far his reach goes. The Captain is probably in on it, I always got a vibe from her, but there’s nothing I can do.”</p><p>“Maybe not,” Bombshell said already trying to fit the pieces together, “But maybe <em>I </em>can.”</p><p>“Of course, because <em>you </em>live above the law.” The Detective scoffed, “<em>You </em>save the day…yet again.”</p><p>“The pity party is getting kind of old and the rudeness is kind of starting to hurt,” Bombshell grumbled and pulled Fabray to her feet. With her hands on the girl’s shoulders she stared back, “If you’re serious about taking him down then maybe we could work together?”</p><p>Fabray’s brow rose, “You’d want to do that?”</p><p>Bombshell shrugged casually, “I figure between you and I, we can-”  </p><p>Before Bombshell could finish, the door opened for a second time and out came Santana pulling her long coat tighter around her waist. Bombshell felt her heart bottom out and moved to push against Fabray so they were both hidden by the dumpster. Successfully out of view, Bombshell peeked over the edge of the dumpster lid.</p><p>“What is it?” Fabray whispered, trying to push Bombshell aside to see.</p><p>“Shh!” Bombshell hushed.</p><p>She watched as Santana pulled out a pack of cigarettes and began to leave the alleyway, too busy with lighting up that she didn’t even notice the blondes.</p><p>“That little liar,” Bombshell whispered, “She told me she quit.”</p><p>“You know her?” Fabray asked causing Bombshell to flinch.</p><p>
  <em>Shit. Shit. Shit. </em>
</p><p>“What? No?” Bombshell lied, but she could feel the Detective’s eyes burning holes into the side of her face. Bombshell sent her a glare, “Stop staring at me. It’s rude.”</p><p>Fabray squinted and slowly moved her gaze to settle on Santana.</p><p> Once the brunette was out of sight, Bombshell felt some relief and turned back to Fabray.</p><p>“How do you know her?”</p><p>“I don’t.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Let’s get back on topic,” Bombshell said feeling like she was under a microscope, “Meeting me was either the best thing that ever happened to you or the worst. You decide.”</p><p>Then before Fabray could pester her even more, Bombshell let go and turned to leave.</p><p>“Wait.” Fabray called out, “How do I contact you?”</p><p>Bombshell just smirked, “Leave that to me.”</p><p>Then she was gone in a flash, leaving Fabray alone in the alleyway.</p><p>/</p><p>Brittany made it home well before Santana did and arranged herself on the couch with a throw blanket haphazardly covering her waist and a cold bowl of popcorn abandoned on the coffee table. She had gotten pretty good at making it look like she had been in their living room all night instead of what she had actually been up to. But as she lounged on the couch, her eyes got heavier and heavier as she tried to watch tv. It was so late in the night that the only thing on were infomercials, but ironically those were Brittany’s favorite.</p><p>When she heard the jingle of keys in the door, Brittany closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Not that it was that much of a struggle.</p><p>Santana entered quietly and hung her keys on the hook before she shrugged out of her coat and set her bag down. Brittany knew her routine as if it were her own and what came next was always her favorite part.</p><p>Knowing that she even <em>had </em>a favorite part rose some questions, but Brittany would unpack that a little later. Maybe. Probably not. For now, she just let herself enjoy something for once. She walked around with a heavy burden all the time and that wasn’t an easy thing to do, so if she had to pretend to be asleep just to get a taste of normalcy she would.  </p><p>“Hey Britt, wake up.” Santana whispered, cold fingers running delicately along Brittany’s hairline before smoothing against blonde hair.</p><p>It took everything in her not to lean into the touch, always the hardest thing to do when it came to this part. A tiny glimpse of the gentleness within Santana and Brittany soaked it all in. There was something so intimate about the gesture that made Brittany wonder if there was something else there, something more meaningful than just a touch. That was probably just wishful thinking.</p><p>At least, she hoped it was. She didn’t need Santana stoking the little fire that begged to grow within her.</p><p>Brittany willed her eyes to stay closed and keep still, relishing in the feel of Santana’s fingertips on her skin for just a little while longer. Santana repeated the move once, twice and then…</p><p>Brittany blinked her eyes slowly, being as authentic as she could as she <em>woke up</em>.</p><p>“Oh hey.” Brittany said groggily and gave Santana a tired grin, “How was work?”</p><p>“It was fine.” Santana smiled back and withdrew her hand as she stood up fully, “You know, you can quit trying to wait up for me.”</p><p>“Where’s the fun in that?” Brittany yawned as she sat up, that one wasn’t fake.  </p><p>“At least you’d get some sleep.” Santana smirked as she plucked a piece of popcorn from the bowl and popped it in her mouth, “Doubt the couch is as comfortable as your own bed.”</p><p>“And miss out on hearing you sing in the shower? Never. It’s the best part of my day.” Brittany joked and moved to turn the tv off, almost missing the look Santana gave her.</p><p>“You listen to that?” She asked then something shifted in her as she said, “That’s kind of weird, Britt.”</p><p>Brittany thought about saying something witty, but she remembered where tracking Anderson had led her tonight and the lengths she would’ve gone to make sure he didn’t bother her. Then she felt her heart begin to race at remembering the words she overheard the men say regarding Santana too, but she pushed down those feelings. When her anger took control, that’s when she’d begin to glow and she <em>did not </em>want to do that in front of Santana.</p><p>Instead, she remembered seeing the girl on stage.</p><p>Brittany thought about how beautiful she looked in that gown and how her singing rattled something deep within her. Then she remembered having to force herself to leave and how hard it was to walk away, because that was Santana’s place and she wasn’t invited.</p><p>She hadn’t been for a long time.</p><p>“Well, it’s the closest I get to a real show.” Brittany’s words came tumbling out before she could stop them. She pressed her lips together, hoping nothing else was going to slip out. She waited for a dismissive reply or maybe even some snark, but Santana stayed silent.   </p><p>That wasn’t a good sign. Brittany felt the need to apologize but Santana spoke instead.</p><p>“I don’t really like singing in front of people,” Santana admitted a moment later.</p><p>Brittany quirked a brow and turned to look at her, but Santana had turned towards her bedroom.</p><p>“You’re a performer, you sing in front of people all the time.” Brittany pointed out, hoping Santana would stop walking away.</p><p>“Just because I do it doesn’t meant I like it,” Santana paused and chuckled dryly, “It’s not that I have stage fright or something embarrassing.”</p><p>“So if you don’t like it, why do you do it?” Brittany asked. She knew her question was a bit more invasive than Santana was use to, but she was curious and apparently unable to keep the word vomit down tonight.</p><p>“Pays the bills,” Santana shrugged but Brittany could tell that wasn’t what she wanted to say.</p><p>“And you’ve never invited me back because…” The words tumbled out on their own again, but Brittany had given up on trying to censor herself. It was something that she’d been aching to ask for years now so she’d risk Santana giving her the silent treatment for a few days if she was able to get some answers.</p><p>Santana bit at the corner of her lip and stared at Brittany like she was considering being truthful or giving her some thoughtless excuse. Brittany remained anxious for her to chose as Santana looked away.</p><p>“The thing about singing in front of people is that it exposes you in a way. You have to let yourself feel something, welcome in the emotions behind the lyrics and really let yourself feel so it’s believable. It’s a performance after all. If not, you lose the audience and you don’t get paid.” Santana explained, “When I’m on stage I can’t see who’s out there and I like to keep it that way.”</p><p>Brittany’s heart sank with Santana’s words, but she fought to keep the frown from forming.</p><p>“If I can’t see them then I don’t feel so exposed,” Santana paused as her voice softened, “You know?”</p><p>Brittany nodded as Santana pause to look at Brittany again, encouraging her to continue.</p><p>“If I knew you were there in the crowd it’s too personal,” Santana continued with the shake of her head, “And I don’t do personal.”</p><p>Brittany tensed at Santana’s statement.</p><p>What was so special about her? If she was in the crowd Santana wouldn’t be able to see her anyway so what did it matter if she were there? Like tonight! She was there and Santana had no idea so what difference did it make?</p><p>But the real question was how could it be personal when Santana remained so guarded?</p><p>Nothing made sense to Brittany.</p><p>She could tell this conversation was taking a turn in a direction that would have Santana avoiding her for days. Brittany experienced something similar back when she tried asking about Santana’s childhood once when they first started to get to know each other. Well, it was mostly Brittany trying to get to know Santana. Honestly, she just wanted to get a little more backstory to make sure she wasn’t shacked up with some weird. She probably should’ve done <em>that </em>before signing a lease but she was kind of desperate for a place.</p><p>All she remembered from that time was how Santana had shut down completely, walls going up around her a mile high, and she didn’t resurface for a whole week. Eventually, Santana came around but they never discussed anything which became a trend whenever something set Santana off. She’d avoid Brittany for a couple days then randomly bring home dinner from Brittany’s favorite take out place and leave it at that, an unspoken apology. Not the healthiest way to deal with confrontation – if you could even call it that – but Brittany learned to accept that Santana wasn’t very skilled in the communication department.  </p><p>“So <em>that’s</em> why you never sing Happy Birthday to me…” Brittany joked, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>When a smile reluctantly made it’s way to Santana’s lips, Brittany grinned in triumph.</p><p>“That’s exactly why.” Santana nodded and started to head towards her bedroom again, but then she paused and turned back around.</p><p>There was something like wonderment in darkened eyes and Santana’s lips parted as if she were gong to say something. Brittany felt like she was shrinking beneath the gaze, anticipating what was to come.</p><p>Then in a tone that verged on flirtatious, “But maybe one day I’ll consider it.”</p><p>Brittany’s brows rose and a grin spread, “Really?”</p><p>“If you ask nicely,” Santana smirked then turned and called over her shoulder, “Night, Britt.”</p><p>Santana disappeared into her bedroom, the door closing behind her.</p><p>Brittany just stood there watching, trying to piece together what happened because <em>that </em>sounded a lot like flirting. Brittany didn’t mind it of course, but the flirty banter was a lot when she knew nothing would ever come of it.</p><p>The thought made her shoulders slump and she sulked all the way to her room.</p><p>/</p><p>The next morning, Brittany was miraculously at work. She probably had about three hours of sleep in total before her alarm went off and she had to roll herself out of bed. She barely had her eyes open as she got dressed and made her way down to the café for her opening shift.</p><p>Brittany had always been a bit of a morning person growing up, but that had changed ever since she picked up a new nightly hobby. Now she was just thankful for the free endless supply of coffee, one of the few perks that came with working at the Lima Bean.</p><p>She was maybe two hours into her shift when a familiar blonde strolled in dressed in a crisp uniform with a phone pressed to her ear. Detective Fabray talked adamantly about prints and traces, before pausing as she approached the counter.</p><p>“Good morning,” Brittany greeted cheerfully, “What can I get for you?”</p><p>“You look so familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?” Fabray tilted her head to the side analyzing Brittany.</p><p>Brittany tried to keep her cool, “Well…you <em>do </em>come in almost every day and I’m usually the one to greet you?”</p><p>“Huh. I guess so,” Fabray rolled the thought over before glancing up at the menu, “Just a strong skinny latte, extra hot. Thanks.”</p><p>“Sure thing,” Brittany answered, trying not to falter under the analytical gaze, “Any sugar?”</p><p>“No.” Fabray bristled then rolled her eyes at whatever was being said on the phone, “I said hold on.” Then she focused back on Brittany, “What do I owe you?”</p><p>Brittany typed in the order and told her the price. Fabray nodded then paid before she moved to stand to the side, continuing with her conversation. Brittany strained to listen as she wrote the blonde’s order on the cup, but the bell above the front door chimed signaling a new customer.</p><p>“Hey Britt!” A familiar voice called out and Brittany looked up to find Santana waltzing in.</p><p>Brittany’s greeting got stuck in her throat as her eyes landed on Santana.</p><p>She was dressed in a tight pencil skirt with a pretty blouse tucked in at the waist and it took everything in Brittany to keep her eyes focused on Santana’s face instead. With each click of her heels tapping against the linoleum, Santana commanded her attention. Her roommate seemed to be carrying on with the same good mood from last night and Brittany smiled in response.</p><p>“Hey Santana!” Brittany pointed out, regaining her voice. She gripped the handle of the group head and knocked it lightly against the knock box, the compact puck of extracted grounds falling out easily, “You’re up early.”</p><p>“Yeah, I have a meeting that apparently can’t wait until noon.” Santana told her with a cutely scrunched nose, “It’s gross.”</p><p>“Hence the business attire,” Brittany commented, her eyes accidentally dipping to the couple of buttons left undone on Santana’s blouse. They rested on the exposed V of Santana’s cleavage and a very inappropriate thought crossed her mind.</p><p>Santana cleared her throat and Brittany’s gaze snapped up to meet hers. Brittany felt her cheeks flush at being caught, but who could blame her? They were right <em>there</em>!</p><p>“Cute top,” Brittany complimented, trying to recover smoothly, “I’m sure you’ll close many deals or – you know – whatever it is you do at these meetings with that outfit. You look very…fashionable.”</p><p>Santana chuckled, “Thanks Britt.”</p><p>“So anyway,” Brittany quickly added before she could further embarrass herself, “What would you like?”</p><p>Santana blessed Brittany with another beautiful smile as she asked,  “Can I get my usual?”</p><p>“Of course.” Brittany nodded while she wiped out the portafilter then teased, “Regular milk or are you on the almond band wagon again? Not gonna shame you if you were...it <em>is</em> a somewhat healthier alternative.”</p><p>Santana rolled her eyes through a playful smirk, “Regular.”</p><p>“Okay.” Brittany winked and began to grind the beans. With Santana there pulling her attention away with such a low-cut top and basically just being her coupled with the sound of the grinder, it was hard to focus on the Detective’s phone call. She could see the other blonde’s lips moving and the deepening crease between her brows: whatever was being said was <em>important</em> and Brittany needed to know.</p><p>Thankfully the disturbance only lasted a few seconds before Brittany set off to tamp and slide the group heads into place. She glanced over at Santana to find she was busy on her phone so she kept her eyes steady on Fabray as she moved on autopilot. With the press of a button, the espresso started to drop and she was able to hear the call a lot clearer.</p><p>At least, what Fabray was saying anyway.</p><p>
  <em>A what? Who is this source?</em>
</p><p>Brittany’s interest piqued and she inched closer to get a better listen while she filled the milk jug.</p><p>
  <em>How reputable are they? I want to know everything! This can’t get into the wrong hands.</em>
</p><p>It sounded like Fabray was on to something and Brittany wondered if it could be related to Anderson. It had to judging by Fabray’s vendetta against the man.</p><p>“You are not being very subtle.” Santana whispered.</p><p>Brittany stilled and glanced to the brunette who began to smirk without looking up from her phone.</p><p>“What?” Brittany breathed out.</p><p>“Your leering, it’s not subtle. You should just talk to her,” Santana shrugged as she looked up from her phone and did a once over of the Detective before looking to Brittany, “I didn’t think uptight blondes were your type. Is it the uniform?”</p><p>“I’m not…I wasn’t-” Brittany scoffed, her cheeks feeling suddenly warm for the second time thanks to Santana, “I wasn’t <em>leering</em>. Besides, how would you know my type?”</p><p>“I’ve got a hunch and blondie over there ain’t it,” Santana said easily.</p><p>“Oh? And who is? Please, enlighten me.” Brittany challenged as she slid the steam wand into the milk jug, pausing to hear Santana’s answer.</p><p>Santana held her gaze for a moment then looked away to check her watch, “Hmm, maybe later. Seems I’m running late.”</p><p>“How convenient.” Brittany laughed, the sound gaining Fabray’s attention.</p><p>“Is this going to take much longer? Jesus.” Fabray suddenly snapped with her phone pressed to her chest, glaring at Brittany.</p><p>“Calm down, Barbie.” Santana bit back causing the other blonde to whirl on her.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Fabray</p><p>Brittany braced herself for an agreement, but Fabray seemed to shrink back from the brunette which Brittany thought was odd. There was a flash of something in the Detective’s eyes but Brittany couldn’t decipher what it was. It didn’t last long though and soon the two death-stared at each other, tensed shoulders and eyes narrowed in challenge.</p><p>
  <em>Did they know each other?</em>
</p><p>Brittany shook her head, getting snappy at others was a trait Santana was known for so this wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. Although, Brittany didn’t think she had ever seen Santana take on an officer of the law before. That was definitely new.</p><p>Before Santana could get herself into trouble, Brittany slid the drink forward.</p><p>“Sorry for the wait,” Brittany apologized and glanced to Santana who was still glaring at the Detective.</p><p>Fabray accepted the drink without giving Brittany a second look, her eyes still glued to Santana.</p><p>Brittany gulped and tried to pull Santana’s attention away by calling out her name, “Santana?”</p><p>Reluctantly, the brunette looked away already seeming to soften as her eyes landed on Brittany. The blonde tried to figure out what the in her eyes meant but again, she was unsure, while Fabray turned to leave.  </p><p>“Here you go.” Brittany said and held the drink to Santana.</p><p>She accepted it with a smile before casting one last glance in Fabray’s direction as the blonde left, “Yeah. She’s definitely not your type, Britt.”</p><p>Brittany forced a chuckle, Santana had <em>no idea </em>how right she was.</p><p>“Thanks for the coffee,” She smiled, “I’ll see you later.”</p><p>“Sure. Have fun at your meeting.” Brittany called out as she watched Santana leave. She sighed in relief and looked around at the empty café before lifting her watch an inch from her mouth.</p><p>“Did you trace the number?” She asked LT.</p><p><em>“Yes. Collecting data now,”</em> The automated voice responded.</p><p>“Sweet. Let’s set up a meeting, sounds like she had an interesting phone call,” Brittany said and lowered her wrist before setting off to make herself a third coffee of the day. From the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of dark hair outside the windows. Her eyes lingered on the spot quizzically before she got distracted by a new set of customers entering the café.</p><p>/</p><p>Outside, Santana watched Brittany’s lips move. Santana deepened with concern as read the words leaving her roommate’s lips.</p><p>“Who are you?” Santana breathed out before she lifted her phone to her ear. She waited for the call to connect and dodged out of view before Brittany could spot her.</p><p>“<em>You’re late, Lopez.</em>” Was the only greeting she received when the call finally connected.</p><p>“Well <em>good morning</em> to you too.”</p><p>“<em>People who run late don’t get pleasant greetings.</em>” The voice bristled which made Santana roll her eyes in a huff.</p><p>“You should be grateful that I’m even calling in the first place.”</p><p>“<em>What is it?</em>”</p><p>“I’m not coming in,” She said down the line without any room for argument. Her eyes steady on sidewalk ahead of her as her thoughts raced, “Something has just come up.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bombshell meets with the Detective. Santana clears the air.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 3</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Making friends in the strangest of places. Can't say I'm surprised though, considering it's you."</strong>
</p><p>Later that night, the Detective waited alone at an empty parking lot. She had received a message from Bombshell earlier wanting to meet and this was the spot the masked blonde settled on which was a bit unusual considering it wasn’t really that inconspicuous.</p><p>Still, Fabray was thankful that it hadn’t been a dark rooftop or something cliché instead.</p><p> She waited outside her car, leaning against the door with her arms crossed as her eyes continually scanned her surroundings. It was eerily quiet now that the shops lining the parking lot were all closed for the night and there was a chill settling in her bones.</p><p>Unexpectedly, she felt a whoosh of air on what had been a relatively still night followed by the feel of the car rocking. On reflex Fabray drew her gun and pointed it in the direction of the source.</p><p>“Crap.” Bombshell frowned, looking down at the passenger side door, then back up to Fabray, “I can fix that.”</p><p>The Detective sighed and stuffed the gun back into its holster, “Fix what?”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Bombshell answered too quickly. She moved around to sit on the hood of the blonde’s car just next to Fabray. The metal creaked against her weight and Bombshell looked down at it with wide eyes.</p><p>“Easy,” Fabray chastised, “I only get one.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Bombshell smiled apologetically but continued to stay in her spot, “So, let’s cut to the chase. Tell me everything you know about Anderson.”</p><p>Fabray pursed her lips as her brow rose, “I don’t think so. You go first.”</p><p>“What, you don’t trust me? I thought we really bonded the other night in that alleyway.” Bombshell said, “Remember? I held back your hair while you threw up and stopped you from drunkenly going after Anderson.”</p><p>Fabray pursed her lips.</p><p>“We’re basically on the same team now and team’s share their intel,” Bombshell reasoned as she kicked her feet back and forth but Fabray didn’t seem moved. Bombshell then added a little more seriously, “We can do it the hard way too. You either tell me or I make you tell me.”</p><p>“Are you threatening me?” The Detective scoffed.</p><p>“I’m <em>encouraging </em>you to speak your truth.” Bombshell clarified which made Fabray chuckle.</p><p>“You know, I have orders to bring you in.” Fabray said, “My Captain would rather I focus my time on catching you, not Anderson.”</p><p>“That doesn’t make any sense.”</p><p>“I know.” Fabray answered, “Which is why I’m not doing it. How’s that for trust?”</p><p>Bombshell smiled, “Noted. So tell me about Anderson unless you don’t want my help anymore.”</p><p>“I want your help,” Fabray said but the look on her face made it seem like asking for help wasn’t a common thing.</p><p>Bombshell shrugged, “Then it’s probably in your best interest to tell me what you know. What is this talk about a weapon?”</p><p>Fabray stilled, her back straightening, “How do you know about that?”</p><p>“I have my ways.” Bombshell answered while mindlessly playing with the end of her braid.</p><p>“It’s some kind of device Anderson had made,” Fabray finally relented, “I don’t know what it does yet, but it’s not good. My source says that it has been made with tech that they’ve never seen before. Who knows what this weapon is capable of.”</p><p>Bombshell looked to her swinging boots in deep thought.</p><p>She wondered what this tech could be, something not of this world perhaps? Then again, she didn’t know the extent of Fabray’s source’s knowledge when it came to tech. Just because <em>they</em> hadn’t seen anything like it, didn’t mean <em>LT </em>hadn’t either. Still, this discovery put Bombshell on edge. Who knows what Anderson would get up to with the help of this unknown device.</p><p>There were way too many unanswered questions.</p><p>The masked blonde sighed out of annoyance and kicked off the hood to land on her feet, “Not the hottest gossip I’ve heard, Detective, but it’ll due I guess. Give me contact details of your source and I can look into it mys-”</p><p>Suddenly, the power to the whole parking lot shut off and the two blondes were immersed in darkness. Bombshell’s senses heighted and she raised her fists, ready for a fight.</p><p>“Detective?” Bombshell called out but she didn’t get an answer.</p><p>Then she <em>felt</em> it; they weren’t alone any longer.</p><p>Her shoulders tightened as the lights flickered back on and she turned to face the new presence.</p><p>Blue eyes widened at the newcomer, “What the?”</p><p>There stood a woman dressed in a uniform of deep red and black with her dark, wavy hair cascading over her shoulder. She wore a black mask that covered most of her face from her cheeks up, the only skin exposed was the curve of her mouth and chin.</p><p>Bombshell hadn’t seen her before and watched as the woman crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>“Making friends in the strangest of places.” The masked woman said; Bombshell could tell her voice had been altered, “Can’t say I’m surprised though, considering it’s you.”</p><p>Bombshell’s face scrunched in confusion, but man did the woman know how to make an entrance! Still, she didn’t want to let the amazement sidetrack her.  </p><p>“Uhm, this was kind of an A B conversation so…” Bombshell said but the woman only tilted her head to the side as she continued to eye the Detective. Bombshell turned to Fabray and jutted her thumb over her shoulder, “Who is she?”</p><p>“Songbird.” The Detective breathed out, eyes steady on the other woman. She crossed her arms too, mirroring Songbird’s stance, “It’s been awhile.”</p><p>“Clearly not long enough. What are you getting up to now, Fabray?”</p><p>Bombshell’s attention ping-ponged between the two, confusion deepening. She never heard of a <em>Songbird </em>but if there was another Super in town with relatively good intentions then what could it hurt to work together?</p><p>But judging by the iciness between the two, forming an alliance wasn’t going to be an easy feat.</p><p>“What’s it to you?” Bombshell asked, cutting off Songbird’s path to the Detective.</p><p>Songbird just laughed bitterly then took a step towards Bombshell instead, nearly closing the distance. Her eyes narrowed threateningly,  “Do you know who you’re working with? Her moral compass is as unreliable as they come. All the <em>Detective </em>cares about is getting ahead and she doesn’t give a second thought about who she uses to get there. She can’t be trusted.”</p><p>Before Bombshell could say anything, Fabray pushed forward, “I have kept your secrets, haven’t I? I think I’ve established that I can be trusted.”</p><p>“Please.” Songbird scoffed and turned away, “I should’ve just dropped you when I had the chance.”</p><p>Bombshell watched Fabray stiffen at Songbird’s statement. Whatever touchy subject was going on <em>there</em>, Bombshell didn’t really care about, there were more important things at hand.</p><p>Bombshell cleared her throat comically and stepped in, “So I’m sensing there’s a bit of history here, but let’s focus on-”</p><p>“Why are you here, <em>Songbird</em>?” Fabray questioned angrily, eyes hardened again, “You clearly don’t care about this city anymore so why come back?”</p><p>Songbird seemed to soften for a quick second before she lifted her chin, “Who said I ever left? Besides, I’m just making sure you’re new friend here knows what she’s getting into.” Songbird directed her gaze on Bombshell and nodded to Fabray, “Trouble follows this one.”</p><p>“Good,” Bombshell said simply, squaring her shoulders off. She had a good three or four inches on the brunette and used the advantage to look down on the masked woman, “I like trouble.”  </p><p>“I bet you do,” Songbird smirked devilishly, her eyes dipping to Bombshell’s lips then back up without an ounce of shame.</p><p>Bombshell’s lip quivered to match Songbird’s smirk. There was something alluring about the woman, Bombshell just couldn’t place it.</p><p>
  <em>Was she…flirting?</em>
</p><p>Bombshell paused for a moment to really take in Songbird’s appearance. The uniform she wore was similar to Bombshell’s in a way that it seemed to accentuate Songbird’s toned physique. Where Bombshell’s uniform had dark blue accents, Songbird’s were red and nearly matched the same spots as hers. She continued to admire, her eyes drifting up in time to see Songbird bite down on her bottom lip, pulling Bombshell’s attention to stop there.</p><p>Bombshell’s heart rate sped at the movement but she pushed the wandering thoughts away and met Songbird’s heated gaze instead, “Work with us.”</p><p>“Unfortunately, I don’t like being told what to do,” Songbird replied huskily and turned away from Bombshell, whipping her hair over her shoulder, “Even if the commands are coming from a tall blonde who looks really good in those boots.”</p><p>Bombshell looked down at said boots and smiled, “Thanks. I still don’t know how I feel about them yet.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, they look good.” Songbird replied, still turned away, but there was a rhythmic sound to her tone that was almost like a song.</p><p>Bombshell swallowed thickly as her eyes settled on the curve of Songbird’s ass; bless whoever designed her uniform because they really knew what they were doing. She wondered if it would be weird to ask for their details, maybe they could design something for her too?</p><p>Bombshell’s eyes lingered there like they were being drawn to Songbird somehow. She couldn’t look away, it was like she was being hypnotized.</p><p>“Eyes are up here, Gorgeous.” Songbird pointed out as the humming stopped. She turned back around to face Bombshell with another proud smirk.</p><p>Suddenly the connection was broken and Bombshell was able to meet Songbird’s eyes again.</p><p>From behind, the masked blonde could hear Fabray scoff.</p><p>“She’s working you,” Fabray commented.</p><p>“Working me?” Bombshell frowned, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“She can manipulate emotions through sound waves,” Fabray said, “Just one of her many <em>talents.</em>”</p><p>“So cool,” Bombshell said in awe then leaned on Fabray’s car and propped up her chin with her palm, “What else can you do?”</p><p> “I don’t usually show and tell on the first date, but maybe the Detective can enlighten you?” Songbird replied coolly, “You like digging dirt up on people you shouldn’t.”</p><p>Bombshell turned to Fabray who just rolled her eyes.</p><p>“You watched me burn that file.” Fabray bit back.</p><p>“I’m not an idiot,” Songbird sneered, “I’m sure there are copies.”</p><p>“Well, there’s not.” Fabray huffed and looked off to the side.</p><p>Bombshell watched the exchange and turned to Songbird again; there was so much she didn’t know about the Super, she needed to get in touch with LT asap. Maybe he could dig up a little dirt on the mysterious woman?</p><p>“Have you ever gone against Anderson?” Bombshell found herself asking, breaking the tension.  </p><p>“Have I? That fucker is as slippery as they come.” Songbird tilted her head, “Is this what you’re up to, Fabray? You have a death wish or something?”</p><p>Fabray didn’t answer, just continued to stare off in the distance.</p><p>Songbird scoffed and looked to Bombshell, “Do <em>you</em>?”</p><p>Bombshell chuckled, “I don’t plan on dying.”</p><p>“No one ever does,” Songbird said simply with a shrug.</p><p>Bombshell pushed away from Fabray’s car, it rocking a little from the sudden movement, and said, “Help us bring him down.”</p><p>“There you go again,” Songbird smirked, “Not even a <em>please</em>. Whatever happened to manners?”</p><p>Bombshell rolled her eyes at Songbird’s playful tone but found herself relenting. There was just <em>something </em>about the girl that she couldn’t get enough of. Briefly, she wondered if she was being manipulated.</p><p>Then again, would it be so bad if she were? She would <em>totally </em>let Songbird manipulate her. She was hot!</p><p>
  <em>Focus.</em>
</p><p>Bombshell nodded and didn’t give it too much more thought, this was business. She mustered her best sweet smile and said, “Please.”</p><p>“Hmm…” Songbird hummed and tapped at her chin like she was deep in though then, “No. Not with <em>her </em>around. No way.”</p><p>Bombshell looked to Fabray who glared back at Songbird.</p><p>“Of course you’d say that,” Fabray snapped, “Like I said, you don’t care about this city anymore. It’s been in shambles since you walked away and your only reason for not coming back to help is because of me? Please. That’s bullsh-“</p><p>Suddenly, Songbird held Fabray by the collar of her jacket and lifted her in the air. The Detective’s toes barely scraped the concrete as Songbird glared right back. The playful snark and sarcasm were now replaced with irritation and anger.</p><p>“Choose your next words very carefully, Detective.” Songbird said threateningly, “They might just be your last.”</p><p>Fabray didn’t waver though and just pursed her lips as she muttered, “Admit it. I’m not the reason you refuse to help. You’re afra-“</p><p>Songbird’s grip tightened and the fabric pulled uncomfortably around Fabray’s neck, cutting into her airway.</p><p>“Don’t.” Songbird gritted her teeth.</p><p>“Afraid.” Fabray managed to mumble anyway as she turned red in the face.</p><p>Bombshell’s brows rose in surprise; Fabray had guts, she’d give her that.</p><p>But she didn’t feel like witnessing the Detective getting choked out by this beautiful, mysterious woman so she was quick to intervene. Bombshell placed her hand over Songbird’s wrist and spoke calmly, “Put her down.”</p><p>Songbird’s eyes lingered on Fabray before glancing to Bombshell.</p><p>“Please.” Bombshell added.</p><p>She kept her jaw tensed but slowly began to soften the longer she stared into blue eyes until she finally let Fabray go.</p><p>The Detective clambered to her feet, clutching at her throat as she caught her breath.</p><p>“I’m not afraid.” Songbird announced and put some distance between the blondes, “I just know my limits. I’ve worked with Fabray before and it nearly got me killed, so I’m done.” Then she turned to Bombshell and held her gaze, “If you were smart, you’d stay away.”</p><p>Bombshell didn’t miss the seriousness of Songbird’s tone, but chose to push it aside for now.</p><p>“I’ll take my chances.” Bombshell answered solemnly, “I was given these gifts for a reason, I’m not going to waste them. You shouldn’t either. We’re <em>Supers </em>after all. We have obligations. We’re supposed to protect people.”</p><p>“Maybe you feel <em>obligated</em>, but I don’t. Not anymore,” Songbird argued before crossing her arms protectively over her chest, “He’s a lot more dangerous than you think. You’re better off just killing the bastard. Otherwise this is all a waste of time.”</p><p>Bombshell took in a steady breath and said, “I’m not a killer.”</p><p>“Well, we can’t all be as lucky. Can we?” Songbird replied sarcastically then looked to Fabray, “I’m watching you.”</p><p>Then the lights flickered once more and Songbird was gone.</p><p>Bombshell looked around the vicinity, attempting to spot the masked woman fleeing but she was nowhere in sight.</p><p>“Well she’s a lot of fun,” Bombshell joked and looked to Fabray.</p><p>“She’s a pain in my ass.”</p><p>Bombshell snorted, “What’s her story?”</p><p>“I – I can’t really say.” Fabray answered regretfully, “She was just...she was who we counted on before you came. It was a different time when she was around. Crime rates were low. Women didn’t fear for their lives walking home at night.  The people of Lima felt safe.” Then Fabray froze and quickly corrected herself, “Not that they don’t feel safe with <em>you</em> here. It’s just that Songbird was the first Super to claim this city and there was a lot to clean up.”</p><p>Bombshell let Fabray’s words sink in, she wondered what made Songbird do it in the first place. Unless Songbird didn’t age, she couldn’t have been any older than Bombshell was, so to take on a job like cleaning up a whole city at such a young age was impressive.</p><p>“Big job for one person,” Bombshell pointed out, “Sounds like she had something to prove.”</p><p>Fabray just shrugged and stared off into the distance, “Don’t we all?”</p><p>/</p><p>Brittany returned home a bit later and found herself in her usual spot in the living room, surrounded by soft blankets and a bowl of popcorn while she flipped though the channels. She tried to wind down from her night, but all she kept thinking of was her meeting with Fabray and Songbird and all the unanswered questions left behind.</p><p>She wondered what Songbird’s story was and what else she was capable of. There weren’t many Supers she had the pleasure of meeting so to have one so close by, or so she assumed, was exciting. But Songbird made it pretty clear that she wasn’t interested in resurfacing and Brittany wished she knew why.</p><p>Brittany also wished that she had someone to talk to about this kind of stuff. Being a Super could get pretty lonely especially on days like this where all she wanted to do was order a pizza and spend the night venting to a friend about the mysterious Songbird. Maybe they could help her figure the Super out or at least help her process the many possible explanations she had come up with in the short time. But alas, it was pretty slim pickings on the friend front.</p><p>
  <em>Unless…</em>
</p><p>She glanced around the room, double checking that she was alone, before she lifted her wrist.</p><p>“Hey LT?” She said quietly and waited patiently for the holographic image of a cat to appear.</p><p>LT was so paranoid with remaining anonymous that even Brittany didn’t know his true identity, but she had grown to love the little cat face he chose to use instead. It was kind of cute.</p><p><em>“Yes?”</em> He answered a moment later, <em>“What can I help you with?”</em></p><p>“Not much, just bored.” Brittany sighed and moved to lie down, “What are you up to?”</p><p>“<em>We’ve talked about this,”</em> LT said stiffly, <em>“This communicator is for business purposes only.”</em></p><p>“Not even just a little chit chat? I’m dying over here.”</p><p>
  <em>“No.”  </em>
</p><p>“Fine,” Brittany grumbled and sat back up, “Did you find anything on Songbird yet?”</p><p><em>“Still working on it,”</em> LT replied, <em>“She has gone through great lengths to go undetected.”</em></p><p>“Interesting.” Brittany hummed, “Can you send through what you have so far?”</p><p><em>“Of course.”</em> LT answered and powered off.</p><p>Soon Brittany was able to expand the holographic image of results so that it now displayed in the space above the coffee table. She slid through the newspaper headlines mentioning Songbird’s accomplishments and video clips collected from social media outlets displaying the use of her powers. Brittany skimmed through everything in awe; Songbird really was amazing.</p><p>Like Fabray hinted before, Songbird’s ability to manipulate emotions through sound wasn’t the only thing she could do. There were video clips of her acrobatic stunts and a variety of fighting styles from Krav Maga to Taekwondo. She was small, but her stature didn’t stop her from taking down guys twice her size. And the fluidity of her movements – <em>just</em> <em>wow</em> – she fought these guys with such grace and ease! She really made it look so easy.</p><p>Brittany thought her own fighting styles weren’t too bad considering she didn’t have too much training but Songbird made her look like a uncoordinated rookie. Briefly, she wondered if Songbird didn’t want to join her in taking down Anderson then maybe she might consider helping her train instead? That could be fun? Maybe <em>they </em>could be friends?</p><p>Suddenly, she paused as a certain headline made its way to the surface:</p><p>
  <em>Young girl among the casualties of the latest wreckage involving Songbird</em>
</p><p>Brittany slumped as she read the article. The details of the altercation weren’t too clear as there wasn’t a reporter on scene until much later and witness accounts didn’t give much insight, too shellshocked by it all. The main points were that Songbird had been tailing a gang that claimed they had been working for Anderson and they had targeted some bank – typical – but this bank had been near a primary school. There were children around and the gang weren’t being cautious with their use of explosives. Things got out of hand fast and Songbird rushed to neutralize the threats. There was an explosion and debris went flying and Songbird tried destroying them with her sonic scream, but she wasn’t able to muster it for some reason. She tried and tried but nothing came out. When the debris landed, 14 people were killed.</p><p>It was the last mention of Songbird in the news before she disappeared.</p><p>Brittany swallowed hard as her eyes landed on the picture of a sweet little girl smiling with her parents. She was six years old, the youngest casualty of that day.</p><p>With a swipe of her fingers, the holographs vanished. She was left staring into space, eyes brimming with tears and heart heavy.</p><p>/</p><p>Later, Brittany turned on a Disney movie. She needed something light to off balance the mood she was slowly sinking into after reading about Songbird. It wasn’t much, but it was a little insight into Songbird’s stance in not wanting to return or so she figured. If Bombshell suffered a loss like that, it would take a while for her to recover too.</p><p>But Brittany didn’t want to linger any longer on that. She had spent too much of the night thinking about the other Super. Now, she just wished Santana would come home already and indulge her by hanging out. She doubted Santana would be down with that though.</p><p>On the very rare occasion that they were ever home at the same time, Santana usually spent it sleeping. Their schedules were so opposite that if Brittany didn’t stay up all hours of the night or work at a café that Santana often stopped by on her way to work then she probably would never see the girl. Which never bothered Brittany before when it came to other roommates because less time spent around others meant she didn’t have to worry about getting attached, but she found herself questioning her stance on that reasoning a lot more as of late. Maybe it was just because she was exhausted or maybe there was something different about Santana.</p><p>Could she really live out the rest of her life always keeping everyone at arm’s length?</p><p>She let out a heavy sigh and focused back on the tv screen.</p><p>/</p><p>When Brittany jolted upright at the sound of a heavy thump, she didn’t even realize she had dozed off in the first place. Still feeling a little groggy, she glanced around the room for Santana before moving to investigate the noise.</p><p>She noticed Santana’s jacket had missed the hook on the wall and her purse had been dropped carelessly near the kitchen, the contents of it sprawling across the tile. Confusion bloomed and Brittany shook off the last of the grogginess as she followed the sounds to the bathroom. When she poked her head in the doorway she found Santana hovering over the toilet on her hands and knees.</p><p>“Oh my God,” Brittany gasped and moved closer, hand resting on Santana’s back on instinct, “Are you okay?” She almost regretted asking when she was hit with the heavy stench of alcohol. God, what was with everyone drinking so much lately?</p><p>Santana only mumbled something unintelligible before gagging again.</p><p>Brittany’s brows furrowed but she sunk to her knees as she reached to hold Santana’s hair back, keeping it from curtaining her face.</p><p>Santana tried to push Brittany’s helping hands away which made the blonde frown, “Let me help you.”</p><p>“Get out of here, Britt.” Santana finally managed to say after struggling to hold herself up and push Brittany away at the same time, “Just go.”</p><p>“Santana, what’s going on?” Brittany asked, feeling a little hurt, “I’ve never seen you like this.”</p><p>Santana heaved one last time then pushed herself to sit up against the shower door. Her eyes looked sunken and stormy and her usually flawless makeup was ruined. Beads of sweat dotted her forehead and she lazily lifted her sleeve to wipe it away while taking a deep breath.</p><p>Brittany had no idea what this was and a small part of her was truly worried. It didn’t take long for her mind to go to the absolute extreme. What if this was bigger than Santana just being drunk? It was a long walk home at this hour of night and they didn’t exactly live in the suburbs and Santana was a very pretty girl and and and…</p><p>Brittany swallowed nervously as her mind took her to a dark place. With a shaky voice she asked, “Are you hurt? Did something happen?”</p><p>There was flash of clarity in Santana’s eyes and she glanced to the side as if to acknowledge Brittany’s underlying question. She shook her head, easing Brittany’s worry in the slightest before saying, “You’re faith in me is misplaced.”</p><p>“My what?” That confused Brittany even more and she fell to rest on her heels, “What do you mean?”</p><p>Brittany stared at Santana worriedly, wondering what the heck was going on in that beautiful head of hers. She rarely saw Santana drunk, let alone <em>this </em>drunk, so Brittany had no idea what could’ve spurred this. And to say something so cryptic like that?</p><p>The air between them felt heavy and Brittany didn’t like it one bit.</p><p>She stared at Santana, waiting for an explanation but Santana just closed her eyes and titled her head back. Brittany would’ve thought that she had fallen asleep, but then she mumbled, “I’m a terrible person, Brittany.”</p><p>The sound of Santana’s voice nearly broke Brittany’s heart as she shuddered. She kept her hands on her thighs, willing them to stay put, “Why would you say such a horrible thing?”</p><p>“Because it’s true.” Santana shrugged, sounding a lot more coherent than before, “It’s been true for awhile.”</p><p>“No, it’s not,” Brittany frowned, so shocked and confused by Santana’s words. She pushed away the hurt and tried to be encouraging as she attempted to meet Santana’s darken eyes, “You’re a great person, one of the best people I know.”</p><p>“You don’t know many people,” Santana pointed out bitterly.</p><p>“So what?” Brittany scoffed playfully, trying to lighten the mood. She saw a twitch of a smile and tested her boundaries. She ducked her head a little lower and met Santana’s eyes, “I’m a great judge of character. I’m living with you, aren’t I? And I found you in a newspaper! You could’ve been a serial killer for all I knew, but I could tell that you weren’t from our very first meeting.”</p><p>Santana only bit down on her bottom lip and closed her eyes, “You’re entirely too trusting.”</p><p>Brittany pondered her words for a moment, “Are you trying to tell me you <em>are </em>a serial killer?”</p><p>When Santana didn’t even roll her eyes at the joke, Brittany slumped further.</p><p>“Well, maybe I <em>am</em> entirely too trusting but that still doesn’t change my mind about you.” Then she let the words hang there before trying to ask again, “What is going on, Santana?”</p><p>Santana didn’t answer for awhile. She just kept her eyes closed and tilted her head back. Brittany was tempted to ask against but then Santana let out a sigh and opened her eyes.</p><p>“If you were smart, you’d stay away.” Santana finally said and there was this look and this rattle to her voice that had Brittany rising to her feet. It’s like a mix of guilt and desperation in deep and Brittany had no idea how to react other than leaving Santana there to clean up her own mess.</p><p>Brittany moved to her bedroom as if on autopilot and closed the door behind her. She sat at the edge of the bed, feeling a lump beginning to form at the base of her throat. She tried to swallow it back but it only made her eyes water as her head clouded with the image of Santana pushing her away and the sound of her last words.</p><p>
  <em>If you were smart, you’d stay away.</em>
</p><p>She fell asleep that night with those words repeating like a bad song stuck in her head, wondering what the hell she did to make Santana so angry with her. If not at her, then who was responsible for her roommate’s pain? Why would she need to stay away?</p><p>/</p><p>Santana avoided Brittany for days. No surprise there.</p><p>Brittany had other plans though because as she sulked during those days alone in their apartment while Santana busied herself with work and keeping her distance, she realized something mind boggling.</p><p><em>If you were smart, you’d stay away</em>.</p><p>The words had been on loop for days and it hadn’t been until just recently that she realized that it wasn’t the first time she had those exact words said to her.</p><p>She remembered her meeting with Fabray and the same words being said to her by none other than the Songbird herself.</p><p>Maybe it was coincidence? Maybe not? But the more Brittany thought about the words and their context and Santana’s drunken confession, the less of a coincidence it all seemed to be.</p><p>When LT finally got back to her about what dirt he was able to dig up on Songbird, it all made perfect sense.</p><p>Brittany’s roommate was a <em>Super</em>.</p><p>/</p><p>That night, Bombshell waited outside the lounge for Santana’s shift to end. She kept to the shadows as per usual, but when the back door swung open and Santana emerged, Santana visibly stiffened. It was as if she knew she wasn’t alone.</p><p>“Come out of there,” Santana ordered, bringing the pack of cigarettes up and pulling one out with her lips. She kept it there as she reached for a lighter.</p><p>Bombshell didn’t move and merely replied, “You really shouldn’t smoke.”</p><p> Santana sighed and placed the cigarette back in the pack, “And you shouldn’t sneak up on me.”</p><p>Suddenly Santana spun into a hook kick and the movement was so swift that Bombshell barely had time to react before she slammed against the brick wall with Santana’s boot was pressing against her neck.</p><p>Santana peered up at the blonde, now able to see her a little clearer in the shadows. She then furrowed her brows, “<em>You</em>?”</p><p>“Flexible,” Bombshell strained to mumble causing Santana’s confused look to drop, “What else you got?”</p><p>“Do you really want to know?” Santana questioned, applying just the slightest pressure on Bombshell’s throat.  </p><p>Bombshell only smirked before shoving Santana’s foot away, using her strength to over power the brunette and push her backwards. Bombshell held up her hands, shifting her weight between her feet, ready to defend herself.</p><p>“Let’s see it, <em>Songbird</em>.” She grinned with the wiggle of her brow and her fists raised.</p><p>Santana let out a laugh and shook her head, “You’ve got the wrong girl.”</p><p>“I don’t think I do,” Bombshell challenged then lunged forward.</p><p>A normal person would’ve cowered away or ducked, but not Santana.</p><p>Bombshell knew Santana wasn’t just <em>anyone</em>.</p><p>Santana’s eyes narrowed and she was quick to react. At the last minute, she took a running jump, her body twisting through the air as she kicked out her foot. The toe of her boot somehow collided with Bombshell’s cheek and it knocked the masked blonde to the ground. It all happened in such a swift move that Bombshell barely saw it coming. She groaned at the ache, slow to push herself back up but something kept her from rising fully.</p><p>“That’s what I thought,” Bombshell said as she caught her breath, “You <em>are</em> Songbird.”</p><p>“So what if I am?” Santana quipped. Bombshell could now feel that the resistance was due to the pressure of Santana’s ankle against the back of her neck pinning her down. “You going to try and talk me into joining your little club again? Because <em>spoiler alert</em>, Gorgeous, I’m not much of a team player.”</p><p>Bombshell faltered at the nickname, finding it hard to resist the urge to feel just a little smitten. Santana never called Brittany <em>Gorgeous</em>. Could she be jealous? Technically Brittany and Bombshell were one in the same so a compliment for Bombshell was a compliment for Brittany!</p><p>“I can help with that,” Bombshell encouraged then used her strength again to topple the girl off of her.</p><p>“I’m sure you can,” Santana winked as she rolled to her feet.</p><p>Bombshell chuckled, “If you’re not careful with the flirting, I might just develop a crush.”</p><p>“Nothing wrong with that,” Then Santana rushed to tackle the blonde again.</p><p>Bombshell was ready for her this time, but Santana dropped into a slide before Bombshell could get her hands on her. Santana kicked at Bombshell’s right foot before sweeping her leg into the left. Bombshell fell into the splits and caught herself on her hands, gravel digging into her palms, while Santana bounded back up into a fighting stance.</p><p>“You are <em>so</em> smooth!” Bombshell complimented and went to push herself up but Songbird lunged again. In another swift move, Santana kicked up and caught Bombshell in a headlock.</p><p>“You know, for someone <em>so </em>strong. You’re easily subdued.” Santana commented as she tightened her hold.</p><p>“I haven’t been sleeping very well.” Bombshell admitted, “Low energy weakens my abilities.”</p><p>“Excuses,” Santana joked as Bombshell struggled in her hold.</p><p>Now Bombshell’s weakened senses drowned in being literally wrapped in the brunette’s arms. She could smell the perfume and scent of their shampoo and it was <em>intoxicating. </em>It was almost enough to distract her from what was actually happening, <em>almost</em>.</p><p>Santana brushed her lips against the blonde’s ear and whispered, “Had enough?”</p><p>Bombshell swallowed thickly, feeling a shiver run up her spine at the closeness. God, Santana could be so sexy sometimes. Okay, <em>all </em>the time but even more so when her voice dipped down low she practically purred.  </p><p>“I’m just getting started,” Bombshell answered confidently then used her strength to twist free from Santana’s hold. With a quick move of her hands, she now had Santana’s pressed against the bricks with her wrists locked in place above her head.</p><p>Santana bit down on her lip at the move and her brow twitched to arch up. The look had Bombshell smiling triumphantly, “Pinned ya!”</p><p>“Great job. What’s the record now?” Santana used her legs to push from Bombshell’s grip then twisted again so that their positions somehow reversed. Bombshell’s back was to the bricks now and Santana had her wrists pinned at her sides, “3 for me and 1 for you?”</p><p>With her back against the wall and Santana pressed against her, an old memory rushed to the forefront. A memory that involved a lot less fighting and a lot more kiss.</p><p>Bombshell gulped.</p><p>“Where’d you learn to fight?” She asked before her mind wandered any further.</p><p>“Pretty girl like me in a big city like this? You learn a thing or two.” Santana finally answered.</p><p>Bombshell broke free of Santana’s grip and took hold of Santana’s biceps, subtly impressed by the hard muscles there. She began to push her back.</p><p>Santana skidded against the concrete beneath Bombshell’s strength, “Why are you here? What do you want with me?”</p><p>Bombshell pushed away and let her fists drop to her sides, “I want you to join me.”</p><p>“Okay, I liked you better when we were fighting.” Santana grumbled before attacking in full force. Between her jabs she added, “I told you already that I don’t want any part of whatever you and the Detective have planned.”</p><p>It was a flurry of fast kicks, like they were coming from all sides it seemed and Bombshell did her best to block most of them, wanting to test Santana’s skill but also not wanting to get her ass kicked in the process. She hated to admit, but she struggled to keep up with the brunette.</p><p>Santana gritted as she spun in a roundhouse kick, knocking Bombshell off balance. She quickly followed up with a sweep of her leg that left Bombshell falling on her ass.  </p><p>Santana hovered over her, pinning her again. She leaned down, her lips near Bombshell’s ear, “Stay down and leave me alone!” Santana kept her there for a moment longer before roughly pushing off of Bombshell.</p><p>As Santana turned away, Bombshell rose to her feet and reached for her wrist, “Wait.”</p><p>The unexpected grab made Santana flinch Santana avoided Bombshell’s gaze, but the blonde only pushed further into Santana’s space. The closeness made the girl look up and find purchase on familiar blue eyes.</p><p>Bombshell began to speak, “I just want to know why?”</p><p>“I’ve told you!”</p><p>“I want a real reason.” Bombshell said softly.</p><p>But Santana spun to break Bombshell’s hold, “Let me go, Brittany!”  </p><p>Brittany froze upon hearing her name and stared back at Santana with a slack jaw. Blue eyes flickered between Santana’s as the brunette’s anger washed over with guilt. The two just stood there staring at each other, time frozen.</p><p>A million questions race but there’s only one that sticks out: How long has she known?</p><p>She thinks about the meeting with Fabray and the conversation she saw with Anderson. She thinks about the casual flirting and the unashamed leering. She thinks about her drunken warnings.</p><p>Brittany’s legs suddenly felt like jelly and she stumbled away from Santana with wide eyes. She tapped at her wrist and let the suit dissolve, showing her true self.</p><p>“H-How?” Was all Brittany could manage to say while she pulled the mask from her eyes. She felt it was silly to continue this conversation as <em>Bombshell</em> when Santana had blown that cover.  </p><p>“Don’t apply logic to Lopez,” Santana replied casually then relented with a sigh, “All the bathroom stitch up’s I’ve walked in on should’ve been a dead give away.”</p><p>Brittany’s still frozen in place, too shocked by Santana’s words to even muster a reply. She just stares, her limbs heavy and her chest hollow. Does this mean she has to flee now?</p><p>“Don’t worry. I won’t blab. Your secret is safe with me as long as mine is safe with you.” Santana said which finally broke Brittany’s silence.</p><p>“Of course.” Brittany rushed to say, “I would never out your identity.”</p><p>“Good.” Santana deadpanned and shifted awkwardly, “Well now <em>that </em>is out, we can just go on about our lives as normal. I won’t ask what you get up to at night and you can stop asking me to join you.”</p><p>When Santana began to walk away again, Brittany regained the use of her legs and used her speed to catch up.</p><p>“Wait, that’s it?” Brittany asked out of shock, “We just play pretend?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“But you and I-“</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“But-“</p><p>“There will be no <em>you and I</em>,” Santana replied, not bothering to slow her step. The words cut a little deeper than Brittany would’ve liked but then Santana added, “God, why can’t you just drop it already?”</p><p>Brittany threw up her arms out of exasperation, “Because I can’t go about my day as if you don’t know my true identity and I don’t know yours.”</p><p>Santana’s jaw tensed and she threw a glare in Brittany’s direction, “Well, you’re going to have to or else we’re going to have a big problem.”</p><p>Brittany laughed out bitterly, “How can you be so nonchalant about all of this? You’re badass and I’m awesome, we’d make the perfect crime-fighting duo! Name a city that has <em>two </em>Supers staking claim, we’d make history.”</p><p>Santana let out a heavy sigh and stopped, “Look, I get it. You’re still new at this whole <em>saving the day </em>thing and that’s great. Really, you’re a regular lady knight in shining armor and I’m sure this city is very thankful for everything that you do but <em>I</em> can’t do this again.”</p><p>Brittany shook her head, “All you have are these dramatically vague reasons – if you’d even call them reasons – and I just don’t get it!” Then before Brittany could catch herself, the question came tumbling out of her, “What happened that made you stop caring?”</p><p>She regretted the words as soon as they left, because she already kind of knew the answer to that question.</p><p>Judging by the look on Santana’s face, Brittany might’ve been right.</p><p>“I don’t need to explain myself,” Santana said and stared back into pleading blue eyes.</p><p>Santana shouldered Brittany as she pushed pass the blonde, leaving her standing there for the second time. Brittany just let her shoulders slump in defeat as she stared at the ground.</p><p>“You’re clearly a great fighter…why would you just give up?” She mumbled and looked up to find Santana’s steps slowing to a stop.</p><p>“Maybe because it’s the right thing to do and for once, I want to do the right thing.” Santana said without turning to face her.</p><p>Brittany frowned, “You cleaned up this city by yourself. How does that not add up to being the <em>right thing</em>?”</p><p>“Well when you do more harm than good it starts to lose it’s effect,” Santana grimaced.</p><p>Brittany softened and sped up to close the distance between them. She ducked her head trying to find Santana’s eyes, “Is this about the little girl?”</p><p>There’s sincerity in Bombshell’s tone and Santana softens at the sound of it. She doesn’t answer but Brittany doesn’t need her to because her expression says it all.</p><p>Brittany reached out to touch Santana’s arm, “You can’t blame yourself for-“</p><p>“Can’t I?” Santana bit back, eyes suddenly red and watery, “It was <em>my </em>fault after all. It was <em>my</em> lack of…” Santana brushed her fingertips along the base of her throat and shook her head in frustration, “It was my fault that I couldn’t save them in time and I have to live with that.”</p><p>“Santana,” Brittany cooed and pulled Santana’s free hand into hers, surprised that Santana actually let her hold it. She twined their fingers as Santana looked to the ground, swiping at her cheeks with her other hand, “You’ve done so many great things, you’ve helped so many people. You still have so much good left in you, I know you do.”</p><p>“I think you’re wrong,” Santana admitted quietly, “That day haunts me, Britt. Sometimes I swear I can still hear their screams. What if I’m in the same position and it happens again? Then what? More people die because of me? I can’t risk that. I’m…I’m not reliable anymore.”</p><p>Brittany remembered the words she said to her before <em>your faith in me is misplaced </em>and it made sense now. Santana was drowning in guilt. Brittany could understand Santana’s reservations but tried to reason with her anyway because she hated seeing this side. This strong, kind-hearted girl so overcome with guilt and shame. Brittany wished she could just absorb it.</p><p>“But you won’t be alone this time,” Brittany urged, “You’ll have me and I won’t let it happen again.”</p><p>“Do you think that makes it any easier? Yes, you’re a Super but that’s not all you are to me. You’re…<em>you</em>.” Santana’s voice suddenly became shaky, “And if anything ever happened to you or you were hurt because of me or worse…”</p><p>Brittany swallowed hard at the statement and let the weight of the unsaid drape over them.</p><p>Santana <em>feels something </em>for her; Brittany can see it in her eyes, she can feel it in her worry, she can hear it in her tone. If it was under any other circumstances, Brittany would be over the moon but now it just made her feel like she was partly to blame in holding Santana back.</p><p>“Santana, I..” Brittany began but the words got caught somewhere in her throat. She took a steadying breath and tried a different approach, “We would be so much stronger together. You have to trust me on that.”</p><p>Brittany felt like she was asking for a lot more than her assistance in taking down Anderson. Her heart felt heavy and something churned in the pit of her stomach. With this new information, a lot of things changed.</p><p>They could <em>be </em>something more than just Supers.</p><p>There was an obvious attraction and acting on her feelings could still put Santana at risk, but Santana wasn’t exactly helpless. She wasn’t some civilian who needed protection, she was a <em>Super</em> and she could protect herself. Brittany had seen her do it! If they couldn’t be partners in crime-fighting then maybe they could be something else?</p><p>Flashes of what a somewhat normal life could look like began to cloud Brittany’s judgement. She pictured long nights kicking ass and returning to the home they shared where they could decompress together over a movie and popcorn like Brittany was so use to doing alone. Maybe they’d become great friends first and maybe that would turn into something deeper later?</p><p>Maybe even love?</p><p>Brittany felt hopeful as she said, “We could make this work.”</p><p>Santana looked as though she was considering Brittany’s words, but there was too much guilt and pain in her eyes. She pulled her hand from Brittany’s and rolled up to the tips of her toes steadying herself on Brittany’s shoulders. Brown eyes flicked between blue and then soft lips pressed to Brittany’s cheek. It was so delicate that Brittany almost doubted it happened if it weren’t for the spark, but then Santana paused. She let her lips linger on Brittany’s skin before leaning away.</p><p>“I’m not a hero, Brittany.” Santana said and the words almost sounded like an apology as she drifted further away, “Stop trying to turn me into one.”</p><p>It was the last thing Santana said before she headed off down the street, not even bothering to look back.</p><p> Brittany could only watch with a heavy heart as her fingertips ghosted the kiss Santana left behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Detective finds herself in a bind and Bombshell gets help from someone unexpected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Some violence and a lil blood.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHATPER 4</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"It's not that I don't enjoy your company, it's that sometimes it's better enjoyed in small doses."</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Brittany’s eyes stay locked on Santana as her figure shrinks along the sidewalk, moving further and further away. In more ways than one, Brittany thinks. It’s that thought that has her tugging her bottom lip between her teeth, gnawing like it’ll help keep the lump in her throat from growing or the tears welling at bay.</p><p>Once again, Santana’s actions leave her with a heavy heart and in an immense amount of…<em>something</em>. It’s unfamiliar in away because she doesn’t know what that feeling is, but familiar because it only rears its head when Santana’s around.</p><p>It scares her.</p><p>When there’s a familiar buzz in her earpiece a moment later, she sighs.  </p><p>
  <em>“Bombshell, come in.” </em>
</p><p>She actually considers ignoring the call – which when she thinks of it, she’s never considered before – and wonders what would happen if she just stopped caring. What if she stopped responding, stopped helping, just stopped? What would happen? Would the city crumble? Would it not? Would it even notice she had gone? Does any of this matter?</p><p>
  <em>“Can you hear me?” </em>
</p><p>Songbird did it. She just walked away and never looked back, maybe Bombshell could too? She could try to find herself a somewhat normal life, one she pictured herself having when she was younger. No more saving lives and chasing bad guys, it would just be regular stuff like going grocery shopping and doing her taxes.</p><p>But did she have the heart to do it? Could she just turn her back on the people? <em>Her </em>people?</p><p>There’s another buzz in her earpiece and she wonders how strong her will power really is. She has spent years living with Santana and there was only one drunken make out session so it had to be pretty damn strong. She could totally do it.</p><p>But then she remembers the tail lights of her dad’s sedan barely visible in the dark water, drifting deeper and deeper. Her parents unresponsive to her screams, the windshield splintering, the cold water rushing in.</p><p>She remember the jammed buckle of her seatbelt, refusing to budge as water quickly filled the cab. Her racing heart, her trembling hands, her panic.</p><p>She remembers drowning.</p><p>She also remembers being pulled ashore.</p><p>Rain drops beating down on her, clothes soaked with sea water, the faded blood stains, the roar of thunder and the flashes of lightning.</p><p>She remembers tremendous loss, maybe not the same as Santana, but loss nonetheless.</p><p>
  <em>“Bombshell, hello?”</em>
</p><p>But this was a second chance at life. <em>Her </em>second chance and she wasn’t going to waste it.</p><p>Her fingers twitch to answer the call and she decides that her will power must not be very strong at all.</p><p>At least, not when comes to this. She was pulled from the water and given these abilities that night for a reason. She wasn’t the kind of person who just walked away, especially not when people were counting on her.</p><p>
  <em>“Bombshell, please, come in.”</em>
</p><p>It sounds urgent enough so she reluctantly looks away from the sidewalk although Santana had long since rounded the corner. She musters everything in her to push away the intrusive thoughts then taps at her wrist to fade back into her uniform and mask.</p><p>She wasn’t like Songbird. She couldn’t just turn her back and pretend her abilities didn’t exist. She made a vow and she was going to keep it, whatever it took.</p><p>Songbird made her decision and this was hers, so she brought her fingertips up to the earpiece.   </p><p>“What’s up, LT?”</p><p><em>“You need to get to Anderson’s warehouse quick. Detective Fabray is there.</em>”</p><p>“Inside the warehouse?!” Bombshell snapped, already scaling the building wall beside her to get better cover. Miraculously the streets were deserted the entire time she and Santana spoke but, she didn’t want to push her luck and get spotted.</p><p>
  <em>“No. She’s in her car, but she’s parked close by.”</em>
</p><p>“<em>Oh.</em> You almost gave me a heart attack!” Bombshell chastised, “You couldn’t have led with that?”  </p><p>
  <em>“Sorry.”</em>
</p><p>Bombshell frowned at LT’s curtness, “Get Fabray on for me? I want to know what the heck she’s doing there.”</p><p>She thinks about how she’d rather drown her Santana-related feelings in ice cream instead of babysitting Fabray, but working is probably a better idea. It keeps her mind occupied. Plus, on the off-chance she might run into Anderson, beating up on him and his men might also bring her some joy.</p><p>
  <em> “I can’t get through to her, something’s jamming the signal.” </em>
</p><p>“Perfect,” Bombshell grumbled and began to sprint, easily hopping across the gaps between buildings, “How did she even know about the warehouse? Does anyone know she’s there? What is she even <em>doing </em>there?”</p><p><em>“She was tipped off by an anonymous caller but something isn’t right about it.” </em> </p><p>“Shit,” Bombshell huffed and grew a bit more concerned as she pushed to move faster, “Keep trying. I’m on my way.” </p><p>/</p><p>Bombshell skidded to a halt as she reached the rooftop of the building adjacent to Anderson’s warehouse. She leapt to the ledge and scanned the street for the Detective’s car.</p><p><em>“I’m in! Patching you through now,</em>” LT informed followed by a bit of static then silence signaling the connection was successful.</p><p>“Hey Detective.” Bombshell announced trying to sound casual, still searching for the car.</p><p><em>“Jesus!”</em> Fabray gasped, <em>“Bombshell? Is that you?”</em></p><p>“Yep. Would you like to explain to me why you’re parked so close to this particularly creepy warehouse?” Bombshell asked. Suddenly, she spots the car poking out of an alleyway and jumps to a rooftop closer while Fabray explains.</p><p>
  <em>“My source said this is where Anderson camps out and apparently something big is going down tonight. Anderson has set up a meeting with the leader of the most notorious gang in Lima Heights. I’m betting he’s trying to form an alliance. With their manpower and his money, this could be catastrophic.”</em>
</p><p>Bombshell scoffed at all the new information, “And you didn’t think to tell me any of this before coming here <em>alone</em>? What happened to teamwork?”</p><p>
  <em>“How was I supposed to? You’re not exactly the easiest person to contact! Besides, I would’ve thought you knew this already considering you usually know things well in advance. Also, I’m not-”</em>
</p><p>Something in Fabray’s words stuck and the gears began to turn, drowning out the rest of the Detective’s words.</p><p>It was true, Bombshell generally knew of intel way before Fabray did because LT was a freaking boss at his job and could hack his way into anything so how was it possible that he didn’t know about this meeting? She remembers LT’s warning about a possible trap and the sketchy sounding source. Fabray’s intel sounds way too good to be true as well.</p><p>Before Bombshell could even ask LT for clarification, he spoke first.</p><p><em>“They’re jamming the signals again,” </em>LT alerted her<em>, “I’ve lost the Detective.” </em></p><p>“What is going on?” Bombshell groaned then a blaring screech echoed through her earpiece.</p><p>She cupped her ears and stumbled backwards off the ledge and fell to her side on more solid ground. She scrambled to dislodge the earpiece, but the more she moved the more her muscles seemed to tense.</p><p>The sound persisted for what felt like hours, her body shaking with discomfort, before it suddenly stopped.</p><p>“LT? You there?” Bombshell called out as she sat up, feeling a little lightheaded and out of breath.</p><p>There was no answer.</p><p>She flipped up the cover at her wrist and adjusted the settings on the touch screen before tapping at her earpiece again, “LT? Hello?”</p><p>There was some static and then, <em>“Hello, can you hear me?”</em></p><p>Relief swept over Bombshell, “I can hear you. What was that?”</p><p>
  <em>“Anderson, he’s upgraded in the tech department. This person actually knows what they’re doing now.”</em>
</p><p>“Great.” Bombshell grumbled then pushed to her feet, “New techie, potential new partner, suspicious intel, a freaking weapon. What else does this guy have?”</p><p>
  <em>“Detective Fabray if you’re not careful.”</em>
</p><p>Bombshell froze at the sound of new voice, a woman’s, but she didn’t recognize it, “LT? Who the hell is that?”</p><p>LT didn’t answer, only the unknown voice responded.</p><p>
  <em>“Consider me a friend, Sweet Cheeks.”</em>
</p><p>“Who is this?” Bombshell demanded, “What’d you do to LT?”</p><p>
  <em> “Chill, LT’s fine. I’ve been in this game for awhile and although your guy is good, he’s not me and I’m kind of the best which is exactly what you need right now.”</em>
</p><p>Bombshell didn’t know how to take that, “What do you want? I’m kind of busy.”</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, believe me, I know and you’re about to get even busier if you don’t focus up.” </em>
</p><p>She couldn’t help but sputter out, “What?”</p><p>
  <em>“Your Detective buddy down there? She’s been fed some bullshit intel. Her source? They’re working for Anderson. I can send through the specifics if you like, but you’re not going to have time to look it over. There’s no meeting tonight, it was all a set up. He knows all about her vendetta and she’s walking right into a trap.” </em>
</p><p>Bombshell’s eyes widened at the accusation, LT had hinted at something similar, but she remained skeptical. She didn’t know this person, for all she knew <em>they </em>could be working for Anderson too! She didn’t know who to believe, who could be trusted. Could they be leading her astray?</p><p>“I don’t even know who you are and you just expect me to believe you? How do I know <em>you’re </em>not feeding me bullshit intel? How do I know you’re not working for <em>Anderson</em>?”</p><p>
  <em>“Because he can’t afford me. Plus I had better things to do tonight, things that involved swanky parties and expensive champagne but a mutual friend of ours decided to use up their last favor and asked nicely that I keep my eye on you so here we are. They made it perfectly clear that I alert you if I came across anything out of the ordinary so I figured you might want the heads up.”</em>
</p><p>Bombshell pondered, “Who is this <em>mutual friend</em>?”</p><p>
  <em>“I think you already know the answer to that one.”</em>
</p><p>Bombshell stiffened at the all-knowing tone, but shook her head thinking <em>she wouldn’t.</em></p><p><em>“I’m not spelling it out for you though</em>, <em>just know that I’m reliable and I wouldn’t have bailed on a sick night out for just anyone. So take this information however you want but what I’m saying is legit.” </em></p><p>Bombshell let out a sigh, she had a hunch who this friend might be but she wasn’t sure and after the last conversation they had together, it didn’t make sense. Why would she go through all this trouble for her after everything that was said?</p><p>Clearly, she and this mystery techie weren’t thinking of the same person. So Bombshell took the information with a grain of salt and pressed further, “Do you know anything about Anderson’s weapon?”</p><p>
  <em>“Enough to know that it’ll put you on your ass if you aren’t careful.”</em>
</p><p>“That’s not really helpful,” Bombshell sighed out of frustration because no one seemed to know anything about it, “Is it like a freeze-ray or mind-control related? Is it going to zap me into an alternate reality? What should I anticipate?”</p><p>
  <em>“Anticipate the worst, unless you can get your hands on it before him there’s not much you can do.”</em>
</p><p>Bombshell gulped. That wasn’t a good sign.</p><p>
  <em>“And if you don’t get to Fabray now, you’ll have a much harder time breaking her out once she’s inside.”</em>
</p><p>Bombshell scowled at the thought then she heard a rustling noise through the line then:</p><p>
  <em>“Better move, Sweet Cheeks, they’ve got her.”</em>
</p><p>Bombshell lunged to the edge of the roof and searched for Fabray, but all she found was the empty car and the driver’s side door wide open. A muffled scream pulled Bombshell’s attention to the opposite end of the street where a couple of Anderson’s men were struggling to carry the Detective into the warehouse.</p><p>Suddenly, one of the men slammed the but of his gun at the back of the blonde’s head and she slumped unconsciously.</p><p>“Shit!” Bombshell gasped as the heavy metal door closed behind them. She pressed at her earpiece, “You couldn’t have given me more of a warning!”</p><p>
  <em>“What? How could I? I’ve been locked out for the past three minutes!” </em>
</p><p>It was LT’s voice again and Bombshell kneaded at her forehead, “LT, we really need to work on the security of this channel. Anyway. What’s the layout of this building? Typical warehouse? Open floorplan and some dusty closets full of torture weapons?”</p><p><em>“Spot on. I’m detecting at least 15 armed men judging by the heat signatures but I don’t believe Anderson is among them</em>. <em>I’m tracking his whereabouts now.”</em></p><p>Bombshell stared at the windows, watching the shadows of those inside move pass. She was fast and strong but 15 armed men were a lot to handle by herself. Then throw getting Fabray to safety into the mix?</p><p>Seemed almost impossible!</p><p>Now she really regretted not taking a nap earlier, it would’ve given her a much needed energy boost.</p><p>Still, she continued to work out a plan. She’d need some kind of distraction or maybe she could attempt to pick them off one at a time? Actually, that last one wasn’t such a bad idea.</p><p>Not the best, but it could work.</p><p>It had to.</p><p><em>“You don’t have much time.” </em>LT warned, <em>“I’ve just intercepted a call and the men have been ordered to wait for Anderson’s arrival and he’s not far off. Now is your best chance to get Detective Fabray out.”</em></p><p>Bombshell sucked in a deep breath and nodded, “Alright. Let’s do this then.”</p><p>/</p><p>Bombshell managed to slip into the warehouse undetected, but she was tasked with trying to reach Fabray who was now tied up in a chair near the opposite side of the room. There were men waiting idly by for the arrival of their boss, so Bombshell had to figure a way to bridge the distance without getting spotted.</p><p>Her eyes scanned the room for some type of cover against the swinging fluorescents that hung above but it was slim to none. She was basically stuck in her spot behind a giant wooden crate. If she used her speed, she could make it around but the men that flanked the blonde would feel her run pass. Maybe should could knock them out at the same time somehow and drag them off into the shadows? That was a big maybe though. Pulling that off without being seen would take a lot of effort.</p><p>Fabray’s head bobbled from side to side until she lifted it up and looked around. Bombshell eyed her as she became angry and started to struggle against the restraints.</p><p>“Settle down, Blondie. You ain’t going nowhere.” The man to the left smirked.</p><p>Fabray muttered something just out of Bombshell’s earshot but whatever it was caused the man to slap the Detective across the face.</p><p>“Quiet!” He yelled before sulking off.</p><p>Fabray must’ve really hurt his feelings, Bombshell noted. But with one man gone, she could easily take out the other. Bombshell moved swiftly, running the perimeter and skidding to a halt in time for the other guard to look around in question. Bombshell grabbed him from behind  before he could cause a commotion and pulled him into the shadows.</p><p>“Act natural. I’m busting you out,” Bombshell instructed Fabray as she held the guard in a sleeper hold.</p><p>/</p><p>From outside, a blacked out SUV rolled up and the chauffer rushed to open the door for his passenger. Out came Anderson, dressed in his usual outfit of a white suit and gaudy gold chains hanging around his neck with his greasy hair slicked back.</p><p>“Is she here?” He asked as he was joined by a goon who was awaiting Anderson’s arrival outside.</p><p>“They <em>both</em> are.” The man answered promptly.</p><p>“Perfect.” Anderson smiled devilishly, “Give me the Simulator.”</p><p>The goon bowed obediently before raising the silver case he was holding. He adjusted it in his hands and popped the lid open for Anderson. Inside was what looked to be a metal gauntlet that only covered the back and palm of Anderson’s hand. As he put it on, it began to light up and emit a shrill sound. The goon faltered next to Anderson before the boss switched the device to a different setting. The goon stood straighter, no longer effected by the sound.</p><p>Anderson held his hand up, admiring the weapon before looking to the man next to him, “It’s show time.”</p><p>/</p><p>“Alright, almost there.” Bombshell whispered as she worked to free the other blonde. It had been taking her longer than expected because Anderson’s henchmen decided to use actual rope. Who does that anymore? Bombshell couldn’t exactly muscle her way through it, so she was stuck trying to untie knots.</p><p>“You can’t like…shoot lasers out of your eyes or something?” Fabray murmured.</p><p>Bombshell scoffed, “I’m not Superman.”</p><p>“Or Wonder Woman.”</p><p>“How deep do you think these compartments are?” Bombshell grumbled, “Think I can fit whole Supers in my pocket. Sounds cool, but no.”</p><p>“That’s not…nevermind.” Fabray sighed, “How about a knife?”</p><p>“If I did, don’t you think I’d use it already?” Bombshell frowned as her fingers worked.</p><p>“True. Sorry.”</p><p>“This is ridiculous. Whatever happen to good old fashioned handcuffs or something else that I can easily break?”</p><p>“You can <em>easily </em>break through metal but not rope?”</p><p>“You’re being very judgmental for someone who needs my help.”</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>With another pull, the rope went slack around the Detective, “Finally. Now let’s-”</p><p>Just then, all the lights in the warehouse turned on and illuminated every shadow.</p><p>There was nowhere left to hide.</p><p>Bombshell’s position was exposed.</p><p>“Oh shit.” Bombshell gasped at the sudden brightness. She looked from side to side for cover but she was already spotted and goons quickly moved towards her.</p><p>Bombshell rose to her feet, fists at the ready while Fabray did the same. The men disarmed the Detective when they captured her, so all she had was an empty holster and her fists.</p><p>“Okay who’s first,” Bombshell whispered to herself as she eyed the men beginning to circle her. She tried to pinpoint the weakest one and maybe go from there? She really didn’t know, there were too many of them and it was getting harder to focus on anything else but how outnumbered she was.</p><p>Her eyes darted to the main door as Anderson waltzed in with a stupid smug grin on his face.</p><p>“Evening ladies!” Anderson called in their direction. The tap of his shiny loafers echoing as he neared, “Heading off so soon?”</p><p>“I hate that guy,” Fabray whined.</p><p>Bombshell glanced to her right and saw Fabray’s stance.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Bombshell questioned, “Trying to get yourself killed again?”</p><p>“You need me.” Fabray replied without taking her eyes off the men inching closer to their position, “There’s no way you can do this alone. I can help.”</p><p>Bombshell chuckled, the Detective was right about that but what else was she supposed to do?</p><p> There was no help, no back up. Santana made it clear that Songbird wasn’t going to appear any time soon so it just her and…a civilian against a whole mob of dickheads; what could possibly go wrong?</p><p>Still, Fabray’s loyalty was admirable. At least someone had her back, even if they weren’t a Super.</p><p>“Well, as long as you know what you’re getting yourself into.” Bombshell replied, “Now watch out.”</p><p>Without a moment’s notice, Bombshell lunged for the closest man. With a swift jab to the throat and an elbow to the gut, the man crumbled to the ground grasping his neck. Bombshell lifted him easily and threw him against the wall just beside Fabray.</p><p>One down, a bunch to go!</p><p>Fabray smirked then proceeded to do the same. She threw a few jabs against another goon’s ribs, ducking and dodging counterpunches until she was able to kick him in the crotch. The man fell to his knees and Fabray used the change in height difference to throw his face against her knee. He bounced off of it with a twisted nose and dropped backwards.</p><p>Bombshell looked impressed and gave a thumbs up, “Nice!”</p><p>Fabray eyes widened as she pointed, “Look out!”</p><p>Bombshell dodged a flying fist at the last second and caught the arm as it began to retract then hurled her elbow into the man’s face. She felt the crunch of cartilage and used her strength to flip him on his back, slamming him to the ground in one swift move. He didn’t move, wasn’t going to for awhile.</p><p>When she pushed off, she actually thought that they might be able to do this after all! If they can keep up their current pace, they’d make it out. A Super and a civilian working side by side and actually coming out on top? It was practically unheard of but, here they were doing just that!</p><p>Just as Bombshell took off to run circles around the goons and try to pick them off one by one, a shrill sound filled the room.</p><p>It was similar to the one she heard on the roof just before, completely debilitating.  </p><p>She looked to the source and found Anderson with his hand out, palm directed at her as something glowed from the center of it, a device, a weapon. She let out a yell as her body tensed at the noise. She tried to fight it but it felt like the more she did, the stronger it became.</p><p> Just like it happened before.</p><p>Her vision blurred and her senses weakened as she stumbled to catch her balance.</p><p>“What is this?” Bombshell slurred as her ears throbbed, “L…”</p><p>She fell to her side with a thud, body trembling in agony, as she was rendered powerless.</p><p>From her peripheral, she could see Fabray getting captured again but her muscles refused to work. All she could do was watch, although no one else around her seemed to be effected by the sound.</p><p>Anderson stepped into her view and sneered, “Tie her up, boys.”</p><p>Then he switched off the device and though the noise stopped, Bombshell’s ears were still ringing.</p><p>It was much stronger than the noise on the roof, more concentrated in a way.</p><p>More dangerous.</p><p>She remembered the mystery techie’s warnings of anticipating the worst.</p><p>They hadn’t been wrong.</p><p>Suddenly two men were at her sides, hoisting her up to her feet before shoving her down into a chair. They worked together to secure a thick chain around her torso while her head swayed from side to side, still reeling from the noise.</p><p>The chains were cool against her skin, but a part of her was thankful as locks clicked into place.</p><p>She could muscle her way out of metal.</p><p>They then positioned her chair next to Fabray’s with Anderson standing before them.</p><p>“A two for one special. How amazing is that! I just knew you couldn’t resist an indirect invitation, Detective.” He said as he pointed a finger at Fabray then looked to Bombshell, “And you…it must just be my lucky night. I’ve been waiting to get my hands on you.”</p><p>Bombshell struggled to reply, still feeling the effects of the debilitating noise although she could feel her senses slowly returning. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at the man.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” He quipped, “Not happy to be here?”</p><p>“It’s not that I don’t enjoy your company,” Bombshell finally managed to say, “It’s that sometimes it’s better enjoyed in small doses. I mean, who told you that hairstyle was okay?”</p><p>Anderson grew angry with Bombshell’s snide remark and raised his hand, once again unleashing the sound from the device.</p><p>Bombshell tensed at the ear-splitting sound.</p><p>“Think you’re so funny.” Anderson mocked and smoothed over his hair with a free hand.</p><p>“I’m hilarious,” Bombshell gritted her teeth, trying her hardest to keep from yelling out in pain but ultimately it was too much. She screamed as her muscles tensed again.</p><p>“Don’t like my new toy?” He teased as he slowly dialed up the frequency. Upon Bombshell’s lack of answer, he shut the device off again and squeezed at Bombshell’s jaw harshly, “I can’t <em>wait </em>to pull you apart piece by piece. Your claim on this city is over, it’s mine now!”</p><p>“Get away from her!” Fabray snapped but the guard next to her was quick to silence the interjection with a hard slap. The Detective slumped in the chair unconscious.</p><p>Anderson pulled away at the noise, “Out like a light again? Can’t she take a hit?” Anderson rolled his eyes and directed his attention back on Bombshell, “Now what was I saying? Oh, that’s right…”</p><p>Bombshell shook with rage as she saw a trickle of blood drop from the corner of Fabray’s mouth. Meanwhile, Anderson went on to divulge his whole <em>evil plan</em> in a super typical monologue which Bombshell was forced to listen to because if she even looked like she was trying to escape, he’d just switch on the device again and render her powerless.</p><p>She really needed to get a hold of that thing, otherwise this was not looking good for her or Fabray. Anderson would continue to hide behind his toy and she’d never make it out alive.</p><p>“You’ll never be able to stop me!” Anderson cheered as he finally drew to an end. He leaned in close to Bombshell as he said the words, so close that she could smell the stench of his cologne.</p><p>But before he could move away, Bombshell took advantage of the closeness and slammed her head into his. She didn’t even flinch as she felt a satisfying crunch.</p><p>“You bitch!” He cried out as his hand shot to his nose, blood already running down and ruining his silky dress shirt, “You broke my nose!”</p><p>“Sorry, not sorry.”  Bombshell smirked and used all the strength she could muster to bust free of the chains around her. The sound of metal clattered to the concrete and with Anderson somewhat distracted by his nose, Bombshell rushed to pull the device from his hand.</p><p>But her limbs don’t move as fast as she hoped, the effects of the device wearing her down and the lack of energy have begun to take its toll on her abilities. The surge it took to break free from the chains didn’t help her either and when Anderson manages to dodge Bombshell’s hand, he powers on the device again to the highest setting.</p><p>Bombshell drops to her knees without a fight.</p><p>“I fucking love this thing!” Anderson applauded by raising the device in the air. Then he looked to Bombshell who had stiffened up again and laughed.</p><p>He puffed out his chest, feeling really high and mighty now that Bombshell could be so easily subdued. Then he kicked the masked blonde square in the chest, toppling her over onto her back.</p><p>Man, she couldn’t wait to kick this guy’s ass once she got rid of his dumb toy.</p><p>Bombshell groaned as she hit the ground, the back of her head smacking against the concrete floor. She hissed at the feel, yet another pain she’d sure to feel in the morning, but tried to roll onto her side anyway. She was winded from Anderson’s kick but she had to keep a level head as she caught her breath.</p><p>She often made mistakes when her anger took over and she couldn’t afford any tonight.</p><p>But the smug look on his face only fueled her fire even further.</p><p>“No so tough now, are you <em>Bombshell</em>?” Anderson sneered as he finally turned off the device.</p><p>Bombshell couldn’t even respond, her body too spent from the tension.</p><p>
  <em>“Seems like you’re in a bind, Sweet Cheeks. Lucky for you, the Bitch Town Express just rolled in.”</em>
</p><p>Bombshell’s eyes widened at the familiar voice from before coming in through her earpiece and thought, <em>the what?</em></p><p>She was both confused and a little relieved. She could use a friend right about now.</p><p>
  <em>“Coming in hot in 3…2…1.”</em>
</p><p>Suddenly, the lights flickered out and they were immersed in darkness.</p><p> Then a voice rang out from above, “Speak for yourself, asshole.”</p><p>Bombshell’s eyes widened again at the sound for a different reason; she knew<em> that</em> voice.</p><p>“Get these lights back on!” Anderson yelled out in the darkness, the glow of his device being the only light in the room. It bounced around in the dark, moving further away; Anderson was on the run.</p><p>Bombshell begged her body to move as she tracked the glow until it vanished somewhere above them. Around her she could hear the sounds of bodies slamming and pained grunts and a faint familiar voice. Bombshell struggled to reached for her wrist and slapped at the night vision setting.</p><p>Soon the room morphed into shades of green and black as she pushed herself up.</p><p>Her head whipped from side to side as she watched the other Super dash between goons, easily taking them down with high-powered kicks while goons called out for the lights.</p><p><em>Her signature move</em>, Bombshell thought, <em>it really is her</em>.</p><p>In the confusion and disbelief, Bombshell managed to scramble to her feet. Thankfully she had already begun to regain some of her strength and speed. She rushed to check on Fabray as the men began shouting and firing at whatever lurked in the dark.</p><p>Honestly, not a very good idea since they couldn’t see who they were actually shooting at.</p><p>Criminals...they were a special breed of dumbass.</p><p>“Hey, wake up!” Bombshell urged, patting at Fabray’s cheek until the Detective came to.</p><p>“What happened to the lights?” Fabray asked, voice weak as Bombshell helped her to safety.</p><p>“Don’t know.” Bombshell said and pushed Fabray down behind the wooden crate she hid by earlier, “Stay down, don’t move. I’m serious.”</p><p>Bombshell didn’t wait for a reply before turning to face the firefight. Her eyes shifted from goon to goon. She could hear the sounds of fists and kicks colliding with their thick bodies followed by groans of pain.</p><p>Bombshell moved with ease, grabbing onto the nearest henchman and throwing him up against the wall before reaching for another and nailing him with a hard uppercut. They both slumped to the ground unconscious and Bombshell tightened her fists, reveling in her somewhat regained strength.</p><p>She went for another goon, pushing the limits of her abilities with a few jabs to his ribs. The man groaned at the hits, but grabbed onto Bombshell’s arm mid-swing and threw her to the ground like a ragdoll.</p><p>“Ow.” Bombshell frowned and spun out her legs, using the momentum to quickly hop back to her feet. She swung on the goon again, landing a jab then another uppercut before jumping into a spinning roundhouse.</p><p>“Stealing my moves already, huh?”</p><p>Bombshell looked to her side as the other Super joined her. Even in the night vision setting, Bombshell could recognize the woman standing before her.</p><p>
  <em>Songbird.</em>
</p><p> Bombshell’s heart nearly dropped to her stomach at the sight of her usual smirk.</p><p>“Learned from the best.” Bombshell reasoned with a sweet smile but Songbird didn’t linger, already taking on another goon.</p><p>She leapt into the air as the man lunged for her legs and pumped out her feet to land solidly on his back. The sound of his chin knocking against hard concrete made Bombshell wince.</p><p>“Coming your way!” Songbird called out and with running kick, she shoved the next goon in Bombshell’s direction.</p><p>“Got it!” Bombshell reacted quickly and laid the guy out with a one-two punch, not even breaking a sweat, then swept her leg at his feet to topple him.</p><p>Songbird smirked again, “That was hot.”</p><p>“Told you we’d make a great team.” Bombshell said proudly as the lights finally flickered on again.</p><p>She hissed at the blinding light and switched off the night vision before looking around for Songbird.</p><p>Another flash of long dark hair caught her eye and Bombshell turned to see Songbird using a goon’s arm like it was a monkey bar. She twisted around it easily then hooked her leg around the back of his neck and punched him right in his face repeatedly until he managed to shove her off. She landed on her back and popped herself back up, using both of her feet to slam against his chest. He hunched over with a heave while Songbird landed on her feet then with a powerful axe kick, he slumped to the ground.</p><p>Bombshell’s brows rose in amazement; Songbird was <em>awesome </em>and also pretty damn attractive when she was taking down criminals.</p><p>Oh, what a combination!</p><p>“Hey.” Songbird breathed out as she jogged over to Bombshell, tucking her hair behind her ear and looking almost bashful.</p><p>“Hi.” Bombshell replied just as breathless. She suddenly felt nervous in the presence of the other Super. After the conversation earlier, she didn’t think she’d ever see Songbird again.</p><p>At least, not here.</p><p>Oh, how wrong she was.</p><p>And there was still so much hanging over them, so much left unsaid and Bombshell didn’t know where to even begin.</p><p>But then Songbird was moving towards her and there was this look in her eye and maybe – for now – they didn’t need to say anything.</p><p>Songbird lifted her hands to cradle Bombshell’s face like they were being drawn there.</p><p>“You okay?” Songbird asked worriedly and slid her fingers against Bombshell’s cheek, “You’re bleeding.”</p><p>The blonde hadn’t even noticed but leaned into the touch anyway, not even registering Songbird’s words, because <em>this </em>was nice. And she was tired and in a bit of pain – physically and mentally – and the brunette was here even when she said she wouldn’t be and she felt kind of happy.</p><p>All Bombshell could do was grin around another, “Hi.”</p><p>“You said that already.” Songbird returned with a weak smile and moved to brush her fingers along Bombshell’s hairline, a move the blonde only ever felt while<em> asleep</em> on their couch.</p><p>And <em>wow</em>, it was so much better when she was awake. With her eyes closed, she never noticed the look of pure <em>something </em>in the brunette’s eyes. It made the feel of her fingertips on her skin even better.</p><p> “You’re not concussed, are you?” Songbird tried to tease although the worry was still evident.</p><p>Bombshell could only stare, melting at Songbird’s gentle concern, “I’m fine.”</p><p>She felt like she needed to say something more but it didn’t seem like the right time or place and she had no idea where to start. Should she thank her for showing up? Should she apologize for being so pushy earlier? Should she just say <em>fuck it </em>and kiss her?</p><p>She didn’t know, but something was definitely there pulling her to do something.</p><p>Apparently, she wasn’t the only one who felt the pull.</p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner,” Songbird said guiltily, her hands falling from Bombshell’s face.</p><p>“Don’t be.”</p><p>Songbird eyes roamed Bombshell’s face, hesitating at every cut and bruise. She shook her head, “You needed me and I wasn’t there. I could’ve-“</p><p>“Stop.” Bombshell shushed her when she saw the early signs of spiraling, “I was being insensitive earlier. It wasn’t my place to call you out.”</p><p>Songbird bit her lip, “I’m glad you did.”</p><p>Bombshell replied with the shake of her head, “I’m grateful for the assist, but I don’t want you to feel like you have to be here because of me.”</p><p>“I<em> want</em> to be here,” Songbird told her confidently, “I want to help.”</p><p>Bombshell wasn’t convinced, “Only if you’re ready.”</p><p>“I am,” Songbird affirmed, “When I found out what Anderson was up to, I told you what I knew as soon as I could.”</p><p>Something clicked and Bombshell’s brows rose at the discovery, “That was <em>you</em> trying to warn me before about Fabray’s source?”  </p><p>“Sort of. I phoned a friend,” Songbird shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal then tapped at her own earpiece, “Say hey, Holliday.”</p><p><em>“Hola chicas! How’s the ass-kicking going?”</em> Holliday answered, her greeting coming through both Supers’ earpieces at once.</p><p>Bombshell’s jaw dropped a little at her channel once again being infiltrated. She really needed to have a chat to LT about security.</p><p>“Round two is just about to start,” Songbird answered proudly, eyeing the men around them slowly trying to recover.</p><p>
  <em>“That’s what I’m talking about! Good luck.”</em>
</p><p>Bombshell looked wide-eyed at Songbird but the other Super just chuckled, “She’s a little eccentric but she’s the best.”</p><p>“Maybe she can teach LT a thing or two?” Bombshell wondered aloud then turned a quizzical eye towards Songbird as she remembered something Holliday said, “Wait a sec, you used your last favor on me?”</p><p>Songbird tried to be dismissive, “Just because I’m not active doesn’t mean I’m not still in the loop. I’ve got eyes and ears on many things.” Then something shifted and her voice softened, “Particularly you.”</p><p>“So you’ve been stalking me indirectly?”</p><p>“God no!” Songbird gasped through a blush, “I just – I wanted to make sure you were safe.”</p><p>Bombshell spent a lot of time protecting others, but she couldn’t recall a time someone ever looked out for her too. It was unexpected, but nice.</p><p>“Thank you,” Bombshell replied softly then grinned, “You know, I’m really glad you’re here.”</p><p>A smirk formed, “Well...figured you could use the help. Also, was a little curious to see you in action because I’m pretty sure you were pulling your punches earlier. I have no regrets so far. You’re quite good with your hands.”</p><p>There was a somewhat seductive tone in her words that made something deep within Bombshell yearn for the fight to be over with already. There were way better things she could totally get up to tonight instead of taking down a egotistical crime lord.</p><p>She also loved how easy it was to slip back into character. Songbird was sexy and suave and although the softer side was nice, it wasn’t the best side to show during a fight.</p><p>They still had a job to do after all, the increasing number of men stumbling to their feet reminded them of that.</p><p>“I see how it is, you just came here to check me out.” Bombshell teased back causing Songbird to let out a chuckle.</p><p>It was like music to Bombshell’s ears. <em>This </em>was the kind of teamwork she was talking about. Kicking ass and taking names with a sexy, powerful Super by her side! She was so overwhelmed with pride that Songbird had decided to come after all and relief that she didn’t have to finish this on her own. She didn’t mind the playful banter either and she really couldn’t get over how good Songbird looked in her suit.   </p><p>“Can you blame me?” Songbird countered, her voice dipping low.</p><p>“Are you two seriously flirting at a time like this?” Fabray groaned from behind them, “Really?”</p><p>“Stay down!” Songbird and Bombshell ordered in unison.</p><p>Fabray just rolled her eyes and ducked back down.</p><p>Songbird grimaced but Bombshell nudged her with her elbow, “She’s right. We’ll revisit <em>that</em> later. I need to get to that device first or Anderson’s just going to keep using it on me until I’m drained and he’s already done a <em>swell </em>job of doing that so far.”</p><p>Songbird looked back solemnly as her brows knitted in concern.</p><p>“Maybe you should let me do that?” Songbird offered, “It has no effect on me. It basically does the same thing I can and I’m not talking about putting you on your ass.”</p><p>“Really..”</p><p>“It’s a nice ass by the way.”</p><p>Bombshell just rolled her eyes, fighting off the blush, “You’re not going after him alone.”  </p><p>“You’re not at your best.” Her tone is less teasing and more serious, “You’re depleted, I’m not. I’ll go in.”</p><p>Bombshell softened at Songbird’s words; this couldn’t have been the same girl from earlier. Before, she didn’t want anything to do with this fight. She said that she couldn’t handle this life anymore and that she was done.</p><p>Yet, here she was already trying to risk her life for someone else’s without a second thought.</p><p>And she had the audacity to call herself a terrible person. Clearly their definitions were very different.</p><p>Bombshell’s heart grew three sizes at the thought, but she couldn’t let Songbird do this alone. Even if she wasn’t at her best, she promised Songbird wouldn’t have to go at it alone if she were around.</p><p>“No.” Bombshell said easily, “We do this <em>together</em>.”</p><p>“B, now is not the time for you to be all <em>one team one dream</em>,” She groaned, the new nickname falling from her lips without a second thought, “This is serious.”</p><p>Bombshell’s heart grew again, but she remained focused.</p><p>“I <em>am</em> being serious,” Bombshell assured her.</p><p>Songbird tensed her jaw as if she was deep in thought, but Bombshell spoke up again before she could finesse a rebuttal.</p><p>“Together.” Bombshell insisted, her tone leaving no room for argument, “Fabray, when the coast is clear get out of here. Call for back up or whatever you need to do. We’ll go after Anderson.”</p><p>The Detective nodded in understanding.</p><p>Songbird let out a deep sigh as some of the men stumbled back on to their feet, ready for a round two. Bombshell eyed them all, but Anderson wasn’t anywhere among them. She briefly remembered seeing the glow of the device moving around in the dark and her eyes recounted the path.</p><p>“He went upstairs,” Songbird confirmed as if she could read Bombshell’s mind.</p><p>
  <em>Wait, could she?</em>
</p><p>Bombshell made a note to self to ask later.</p><p>“Probably hiding out up there like a little bitch.” Songbird added with a huff, “ I can’t wait to kick his ass.”</p><p>Bombshell looked back as most of the men now had pushed themselves to stand looking as menacing and somewhat threatening as ever. She glanced to Songbird who turned to meet her gaze.</p><p>“Well, what do you say?” Bombshell asked, hinting at her earlier suggestion, “We do this together?”</p><p>Songbird could only relent to hopeful blue eyes, “One team, one dream.”  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bombshell and Songbird take on Anderson.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>"You said you'd sing to me if I need you to, so... Can you?"</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bombshell and Songbird fight their way through the mob, easily taking down the goons as a team. They actually make a game of it and start calling out how many they’ve taken down, attempting to beat each other’s score.</p><p>Currently, Songbird was winning.</p><p>Bombshell thinks it’s a fluke.</p><p>“You going to start pulling your weight any time soon?” Songbird teased as she swept her leg and knocked a goon off balance, his body landing backwards with a hard thud.</p><p>Bombshell rolled her eyes as she ducked out of the way of a jab and threw her knee up into the man’s gut before grabbing the back of his head and ramming his face into her fist. He fell to the floor with a groan and Bombshell shook out the pain in her knuckles, “There. That makes 6 for me.”</p><p>“That’s it?”</p><p>“I’m injured!”</p><p>“Awh,” Songbird cooed teasingly, “Poor baby.”</p><p>Bombshell would be lying if she didn’t perk up a little at the playful use of the nickname.</p><p>She brushed it off though and looked over to find Songbird sitting on a guy’s shoulders, ankles locked across his back, thighs squeezing at this head as she repeatedly drove her elbow down against his skull.</p><p>Bombshell could only stare in awe at such a compromising position.</p><p>The goon’s head trapped between Songbird’s strong thighs?</p><p>Was it weird that she’s kind of jealous?</p><p>Bombshell felt like her suit was constricting her as the temperature suddenly rose about a million degrees.</p><p>Songbird caught her eye and smirked before pushing off of the goon, diving backwards in a cartwheel with her heels colliding the with underside of his chin one after the other. She stuck her landing in time with the goon collapsing on his back.</p><p>Bombshell’s jaw dropped. She had to get Songbird to teach her <em>that </em>move.</p><p>Songbird flung her hair over her shoulder dramatically, “That was number 8.” Then she stood and sauntered over, tapping just under the blonde’s chin, “Top that.”</p><p>Bombshell clamped her jaw shut, cheeks flushing instantly, and muttered, “Show off.”</p><p>Songbird just winked before grabbing hold of another goon. Bombshell could only shake away the arousal and do the same.</p><p>Fighting bad guys side by side with Songbird felt something like a dream that Bombshell thought she’d never get to actually experience. She had never worked with anyone like this before and if it wasn’t under the current circumstances, she might even say she was having fun!</p><p>But she didn’t know what all of this meant yet. Was this only a one time thing? Would Songbird slip back into the night, never to be seen again? Bombshell had no idea where they stood, but she at least hoped that Songbird would consider-</p><p>Bombshell’s thoughts were interrupted as she felt a right hook land, knocking her back a couple steps. From her peripheral, she could see Songbird stiffen but was too busy with her own goon to intervene.</p><p>Bombshell didn’t need her to though.  </p><p>She frowned at the interruption and went full speed at the offender, hitting him with a jab then a left hook then a right before finishing him off with an uppercut so powerful the man flew backwards and landed just to the side of where Songbird stood.</p><p>The brunette looked down by her feet then back up at Bombshell. An impressed smile graced her lips even as she pinned a guy’s arm behind his back.</p><p>“See, I knew you were good with your hands,” She complimented backed by a flirty grin.</p><p>Bombshell shook her head at the joke and spun around just in time to dodge another fist. With the blonde busy with the goon and Songbird still occupied with her own, the two fought back to back.</p><p>“This is nice, right?” Bombshell called over her shoulder as she wrestled with the man’s grip on her biceps. The force of him had her bumping into Songbird’s shoulder, “You and me…both of us…tog-“</p><p>Behind her there was the sound of a jab landing followed by Songbird grunting out, “You motherfucker.”</p><p>“I was just <em>saying</em>,” Bombshell grumbled and sent her knee up between her goon’s legs, “No need for name calling.” His hold on her loosened as he dropped to his knees. She laid him out with a right hook and turned to watch Songbird.</p><p>“I wasn’t talking to you,” Songbird managed to say as she threw her knee into the guy’s ribs a couple times before punching him in the throat. As he fell to floor gasping for air, she turned to find Bombshell smirking. She frowned, “What?”</p><p>“Looked like you were struggling with that one,” Bombshell quipped, “Getting tired?”</p><p>“Tired? Please, I’ve got stamina. Don’t you worry about that,” She replied easily, tilting up her chin to match the blonde’s smug grin with her flirty gaze.</p><p>“We’ll see,” Bombshell said before the room shook with a roar.</p><p>“What the fuck?” Songbird drawled out as the last goon showed himself.</p><p>Bombshell gulped as the man lingered by the stairs leading up to where Anderson was sure to be hiding, almost as if he was guarding it. This goon was a lot bigger than the rest though, like bigger than a normal human should be.</p><p>Bombshell glanced to her left and watched Songbird size him up, “Time to show off that stamina.”</p><p>Songbird just smirked devilishly before launching forward. She went low while Bombshell went high, using different sets of hit combinations to topple the guy. The goon didn’t seem phased, barely even reacting to the Supers’ usually devastating blows.</p><p>If anything, their moves aggravated the Super Goon even further. He seemed to catch on to Bombshell and Songbird’s fighting patterns and began to counter-attack. While seemingly pre-occupied with Bombshell, Songbird weaved her way through and jumped to lay a critical blow.</p><p>But at the last minute, Super Goon spun and caught the girl mid-air before tossing her aside like she weighed nothing. Songbird skidded across the floor, back smacking against one of the warehouse supporting beams.</p><p>Bombshell called out to her worriedly but Songbird just raised her thumb as she pushed herself up, readying to lunge once again. The two went in on Super Goon, moving fluidly around each other like it was a well practiced dance, but nothing seemed to stagger the giant.</p><p>“What the hell is this guy on?” Songbird gasped out of breath. She still had her fists raised, but they were starting to droop lower and lower the longer they kept at it.</p><p>“I have no idea!” Bombshell answered just as winded.</p><p>She went for the sensitive spots but Super Goon just grabbed her by the arm and tossed her aside in a similar fashion he did with Songbird earlier. She fell to her knee and flipped away the hair that had fallen loose from her braid.</p><p>Super Goon sneered, big bushy eyebrows casting dark shadows over his eyes. Then veins in his thick neck bulged and he was dripping with sweat as he balled his fists. With each step closer, Bombshell took a hesitant step back. Bombshell was tall but this guy had about two feet on her, making her feel small for maybe the first time ever. She eyed his movements carefully, trying to show now fear.</p><p>“Enhanced?” Bombshell called out to Songbird.</p><p>“Obviously,” Songbird answered, “No way you get that swol from never missing leg day.”</p><p>Then without another words she lunged again. Songbird used her momentum and ran up his chest, trying to topple him backwards like Bombshell had seen her do to some of the other men but Super Goon didn’t even budge. It was like running up a brick wall!</p><p>Songbird back flipped off of him and landed on her knee, barely missing him swing at her.</p><p>Super Goon roared again and beat his fists against his chest before stalking towards them.</p><p>“Oh yeah, that’s not normal.” Bombshell deadpanned, “We need a new plan of attack, nothing seems to be working. I’ve dick-punched him at least three times already!”</p><p>Songbird started to back away, joining Bombshell’s side. They circled the Super Goon while he shifted between the Supers trying to figure out which to go after first.</p><p>“I think I’ve got it!” Songbird announced and sprung into action, “Go low!”</p><p>In a split second, Songbird launched herself up and latched onto the goon’s neck. She used her momentum again and swung around so that she was sitting on his shoulders while her hands covered his eyes.</p><p>Bombshell stared up in awe; seeing tiny Songbird sitting atop this giant man with her hands over his eyes was almost comical if it wasn’t a life or death situation. Still, Bombshell couldn’t help but stop and tilt her head in confusion, “That’s your plan? Cover his <em>eyes</em>?”</p><p>“Are you seriously stopping to ask me that?”</p><p>“Should I call out Marco or did you want to be Polo? Is this a hide and seek-“</p><p>“I swear to God, B, just knock him down!” Songbird yelled again before she began to hum.</p><p>Bombshell kicked into gear at the command and threw all her power into knocking the goon down. With a roundhouse kick to the back of his knee, Bombshell was able to off balance the goon. She glanced up and saw Songbird still moving her lips while her eyes closed in concentration. She didn’t know what Songbird was doing up there, but there wasn’t much time to ask. With another roundhouse kick to the back of his other knee, the goon began to fall forward.</p><p>Songbird’s eyes flew open at the sudden fall and pushed off before he took her down with him. The floor shook as he slammed to the ground. Songbird back flipped away and landed on her feet before spinning around with her fists raised, ready to attack again.</p><p>Thankfully, Super Goon remained unmoving.</p><p>Bombshell stared wide-eyed as she stepped around to see his face after hearing what she thought sounded like a snore.</p><p>“What’d you do to him?” Bombshell wondered, peeking over his shoulder. If she had a stick, she’d probably poke at him too.</p><p>“Sang him a lullaby,” Songbird answered nonchalantly as she lowered her fists.</p><p>“He’s <em>asleep</em>?”</p><p>“For now.”</p><p>Bombshell turned back with a dropped jaw, “Awesome.”</p><p>Songbird just lifted her shoulder, trying to seem cool although her cheeks tinged a darker shade at the compliment, “Ready for the big one?”</p><p>“Wasn’t he the <em>big </em>one?” Bombshell jutted her chin to the Super Goon.</p><p>“I meant Anderson,” Songbird replied, “Although I doubt he’s very big.”</p><p>“Nasty,” Bombshell scrunched her nose then looked to the office above them with a steely gaze.</p><p>This was the moment she had been waiting for since she let Anderson get away at the McKinley Bank robbery. Of course she was ready, she couldn’t wait to take Anderson down.</p><p>And yet something made her pause.</p><p>With Songbird by her side, something quivered in the pit of her stomach. Something that felt a lot like concern. She never had someone to worry about, at least not like this. The general safety of the public was there and Bombshell was always aware of it but that was like second nature, part of the job in a way.</p><p>With Songbird it was different. She wasn’t just another person in the crowd. She wasn’t part of the job.</p><p>She was different.</p><p>She was special.</p><p>Bombshell remembered words said to her earlier <em>if anything ever happened to you or you were hurt because of me or worse</em>. She hadn’t realized that the feeling was mutual and it made her a little hesitant going up those steps. She didn’t know what was waiting there and what was worse was that she didn’t know if they’d make it out okay. There was always that uncertainty.</p><p>Bombshell looked to her side at Songbird who was already looking back expectantly. Her lips parted as blue eyes shifted between Songbird’s.</p><p>“What?” Songbird frowned, eyes searching hers, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Bombshell didn’t have an answer, but rather a feeling.</p><p>/</p><p>It was a feeling that Brittany had been pushing away for years, probably since the night of the last show Santana invited her to.</p><p>Brittany had basically spent the night falling for the girl and it all came to head when Santana’s set finished. Brittany felt like Santana’s eyes were glued to her the entire time she sang, as if she were the only one in the room.</p><p>It felt personal, but Santana didn’t do personal.</p><p>Right?</p><p>But if she didn’t then why did Santana blow a kiss to her before walking off stage? Brittany just had to find the answer. So she stumbled after her, liquid courage fueling her desire until she found herself in that dark hallway where everything shifted.</p><p>It was that same feeling that begged to be acted on again and again over the years even though she knew she couldn’t. It wasn’t safe. It was risky. It could put Santana in danger.</p><p>But now after everything that happened, those reasons didn’t really apply like they use to. Not when Santana was secretly a Super too and could totally handle anything that came her way.</p><p>So Brittany was out of excuses for fighting that feeling now, because any excuse she had seemed silly. There really wasn’t anything standing in her way now.</p><p>Except for maybe Santana..</p><p>But then she got to thinking. If something were to happen to either of them tonight, would she be okay with leaving this world without ever <em>doing </em>something about that feeling?</p><p>The answer was simple.</p><p>No.</p><p>She wouldn’t be okay with it.</p><p>There was no telling what was going to happen next for her – or them – but she knew one thing was for sure. She wouldn’t go another minute pushing away that feeling.</p><p>Brittany snuck her hand around the girl’s waist and tugged her close while her other hand cupped Santana’s cheek. A small squeak escaped Santana as Brittany’s eyes danced between Santana’s before they fluttered closed and she leaned in close.</p><p>When their lips finally collided, it was like two years worth of waiting came crashing around them. Two years of fighting feelings, of longing, of stolen glances, of missed opportunities. It all came tumbling down and with that one kiss it melted away.</p><p>If only for a moment.</p><p>Brittany could feel Santana’s hand shakily glide along Brittany’s arm while the other settled on her hip. She felt a tug and the kiss deepened. It was like all the air in her lungs was being stolen from her and she wasn’t even mad about it. If Santana needed it more, she’d give it gladly. All she wanted was to be wrapped up in the girl and for this moment to never end.</p><p>Neither of them cared that they were in a dingy warehouse with 15 goons laid out around them while the world’s biggest dickhead loomed above. In this moment, nothing else mattered but having Santana’s lips on hers.</p><p>She knew she couldn’t linger long though, there was still work to be done. This kiss? It was just a reminder of what she was fighting for and what she’d fight like hell for to keep.</p><p>They could win this, they were stronger together. That was obvious now.</p><p>She just needed the reminder.</p><p>So when Brittany reluctantly pulled away, hooded eyes and swollen lips, she smiled proudly.</p><p>“Woah.” Santana looked up, eyes a little dazed but she slowly came to and matched Brittany’s smile.</p><p>“Okay.” Brittany nodded resolutely, “Now I’m ready.”</p><p>/</p><p>Before Songbird even took a step in the direction of the stairs, Bombshell had hooked her arm beneath the backs of her knees and hoisted her up in a bridal carry.</p><p>“Uh, I can walk.”</p><p>“This is faster,” Bombshell said as she adjusted her grip.</p><p>On instinct, Songbird wrapped her arms around Bombshell’s neck as the blonde sped off.</p><p>Within a blink of an eye, they were at the top of the stairs. Bombshell let her down gently, smiling smugly at the impressed look Songbird gave her.</p><p>“Thanks for the ride,” Songbird said, “So strength, speed, stealing my moves…what else can you do?”</p><p>Bombshell just winked as she took a step towards the office door, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”</p><p>“Oh believe me-“</p><p>Before Songbird could even finish her sentence,</p><p>Before Bombshell could even push the door open fully,</p><p>a shot rang out.</p><p>Bombshell’s eyes grew wide as her smirk instantly dropped into a pained realization.</p><p>She looked to her left at Songbird and blinked. Her lips parted as the blood pooled.</p><p>“B!” Songbird gasped and jolted forward.</p><p>Bombshell let out a curse and stumbled back at the force, her hand flying up to apply pressure. The bullet was fired straight through the door and went clean through Bombshell’s shoulder.</p><p>“We’re shooting through doors now?” Bombshell growled as the pain intensified. Songbird clambered after her, her hands shooting to overlap the blonde’s as blood seeped through pale fingers.</p><p>“You can see I’ve worked on my aim!” Anderson called out arrogantly from behind the door.</p><p>“Fucking coward,” Songbird snapped then her voice softened as she turned to the blonde, “Are you okay? Where’s the bullet? Is it still in?”</p><p>Bombshell shook her head and gritted through the pain, but she wasn’t completely hindered. With a couple more deep breaths, she pushed herself to stand tall. She wiped her hand along the side of her leg, “I’m good.”</p><p>Songbird stared in disbelief, “You were just shot.”</p><p>“Not the first time,” Bombshell shrugged casually although she instantly regretted the gesture. She tried to play it off though, “You should know. You’ve stitched me up before.”</p><p>Songbird’s eyes widened, “Those were – <em>Oh my God</em>.”</p><p>Another shot rang out and Bombshell was quick to push Songbird out of the way as the bullet whizzed by the pair without grazing either of them. They looked to each other in surprise before their gazes grew more determined.</p><p>“Fucking asshole,” Songbird snapped again beneath her breath, “I’m going to fucking end him.”  </p><p>“Looks like that aim still needs some work!” Bombshell quipped loudly then lowered her voice so she was out of his earshot, “I can bust through the door and try to disarm him and you follow after me?”</p><p>Songbird pondered the plan, “Or we could wait until he runs out of ammo?”</p><p>Bombshell’s head bobbled from side to side like she was weighing out their options, “Who knows when that’ll be. This place is basically an armory. We’re sitting ducks out here.”</p><p>“True. Another way in maybe?”</p><p>“Don’t think so,” Bombshell answered, “One way in, one way out.”</p><p> Songbird bit her lip as her eyes fell to the darkening circle on Bombshell’s shoulder. Worry bloomed in her features and before Bombshell knew it, she was reaching up to touch Songbird’s cheek.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Bombshell assured her, “It’s already starting to heal.”</p><p>It wasn’t a completely accurate statement considering a lot of her energy had been drained from fighting Anderson’s device which inevitably took a toll on her abilities then there was deal with Super Goon and the rest of the men, but she didn’t want Songbird to worry.</p><p>The healing process was slow now, but it was working and she would be okay and that’s all Songbird needed to know.  </p><p>“If you disarm him, I’ll be right behind you,” Songbird finally replied, “Don’t do anything heroic.”</p><p>“What’s that suppose to mean?” Bombshell scoffed, feigning offense.</p><p>“You know what I’m talking about,” Songbird narrowed her eyes, “Disarm and that’s it.”</p><p>“Okay well, don’t <em>you </em>do anything heroic either,” Bombshell countered.</p><p>Songbird agreed but the smirk she wore was telling.  </p><p>Bombshell nodded resolutely anyway, “On my count.”</p><p>The masked blonde stood up straight, ignoring the pain in her shoulder, as she readied herself to lunge forward.  She took in a deep breath and cast one last glance behind her where Songbird was preparing to follow after.</p><p>“1…2…3!”</p><p>Bombshell gave her a confident nod then sprinted at full speed, busting straight through the wooden door like it was made of cardboard. Although she moved like lightning, she experienced the following in slow motion.</p><p>Anderson was there beside his desk with his palm facing her and the gun raised in the other, ready and waiting like this was another one of his traps. Suddenly the device activated and emitted the same shrill noise which caused Bombshell’s steps to falter like she had been tripped.</p><p>It was like a rug had been ripped from beneath her and she could feel her body collapsing in on itself with her muscles spasming but she knew Songbird was right behind her. With Anderson’s gun still pointed in their direction, nothing was stopping him from firing at them.</p><p>And with Bombshell out of the way, nothing was stopping him from firing directly at Songbird.</p><p>He could take out both Supers in one go, easy as that.</p><p>Then two shots rang out rapidly one after the other.</p><p>Bombshell moved on instinct and used all she had to fight against the sound of the device and stand tall, blocking Songbird from the gunfire.  </p><p>She felt two searing pains, one graze her side and the other settle in her upper thigh. She twisted her body as she began to fall, glancing to Songbird who just stared wide-eyed. If Bombshell could read minds, she knew exactly what would be on Songbird’s.</p><p>
  <em>“What did I say, B, don’t do anything heroic!”</em>
</p><p>Bombshell couldn’t help it, she’d take a bullet for the brunette any day of the week.</p><p>Suddenly everything moved at regular speed again and Bombshell collapsed in a heap, body tensing from the device and the gunshots.</p><p>/</p><p>Songbird watched it all happen before her eyes, could see the exact moment Bombshell decided to take those bullets for her. She didn’t even have time to yell out for Bombshell not to or try to push her aside. She knew her mind was already made up, not that it took munch convincing. That’s just how the blonde worked, completely selfless.</p><p>But when Bombshell’s body slammed to the floor, Songbird couldn’t contain herself.</p><p>Or the immense amount of rage she felt.  </p><p>An ear-splitting scream surged from within her and escaped without thought. The super sonic sound, her trademark Snixxjuice, that she once was unable to muster shattered every window in the entire warehouse. She could even hear the goons from below moan and groan from the debilitating scream.</p><p>Anderson fell over his desk at the force as he attempted to shield his head from shattering glass. The power of the scream short-circuited Anderson’s device and he had to fling it off of his hand as it seared his skin. The device clattered to the floor, smoking and sparking, totally fried.</p><p>The sound of broken glass falling to the concrete was loud, but Songbird’s wildly pounding heart was louder. She felt incredibly weak after the scream, her body so unfamiliar to the exertion after being idle for so long. But she couldn’t focus on that, not when Bombshell’s motionless body laid sprawled against the shelving unit.</p><p>She stumbled over to Bombshell, thankful that the blonde wheezed at her touch.</p><p>/</p><p>“Thank God,” Songbird sighed as Bombshell tried to roll onto her uninjured side, “You’re okay.”</p><p>“I know, it’ll just take a minute.” Bombshell assured, hinting at her ability to heal again although she wasn’t so sure. Nothing about this felt normal.</p><p>“What the fuck was that? I specifically said don’t-“</p><p>“Do anything heroic, I know.” Bombshell finished, watching the concern mix with frustration, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“You should be!” Songbird replied, trying to sound angry but falling short. She scanned Bombshell’s side, fingers ghosting over the wounds like she didn’t know where to begin, “Look at you.”</p><p>“I’ve been through worse,” Bombshell lied although she knew her body was wrecked and she felt impossibly tired. She found herself admitting the truth the longer she looked up at deep brown eyes, “I’m really not sorry, but everything is really starting to freaking hurt.”</p><p>There was a familiarity that washed over her as she uttered the words, like déjà vu. She remembered late nights in the bathroom they shared as the brunette fussed over her and the ruined bath mat. Those were such simpler times.</p><p>Songbird nodded and held out her hand, “Let’s get you out of-“</p><p>Before she could finish, Anderson had his arm around Songbird’s neck and hoisted her to her feet. They hadn’t even noticed he had recovered from Songbird’s Snixxjuice.</p><p>“Get up!” He demanded as he pointed the gun at Songbird.</p><p>Bombshell flinched and pushed to sit up, faltering a little as Songbird subtly shook her head.</p><p>She let Anderson pull her to her feet, hardening as he spoke, “Thought you couldn’t do that scream thing anymore. Thought you were used up, boy, was I wrong!”</p><p>Songbird gritted her teeth and squirmed as he tightened his grip, “I’m just full of surprises.”</p><p>“Don’t even think about it,” He warned as he forced her further away from Bombshell.</p><p>Songbird writhed in his grip, but then he moved his aim onto Bombshell instead, “Quit moving or I’ll shoot her again.”</p><p>Songbird grudgingly stilled, her eyes never leaving Bombshell’s.</p><p>“That’s what I thought,” Anderson smirked then his tone dipped threatening low, “You broke my new toy and you’re going to pay for that.”</p><p>Bombshell watched, her body shaking with a new kind of rage that mixed with a fear she never experienced. This was the very thing she was afraid of happening, for Songbird to be used against to her or vice versa. She couldn’t just let Anderson think he had the upper hand, so she forced herself to stand against the pain.</p><p>The wound at her shoulder was just a dull ache now, nothing compared to the laceration on her side and the intensifying pain in her thigh. The bullet was totally still lodged in there, that wasn’t going to be fun getting out. But she swallowed the urge to cry out as she gingerly put weight on her weak leg. If she was going to free Songbird, she’d need to use everything she had left.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Anderson snapped angrily although his aim wavered, “Don’t come any closer!”</p><p>Bombshell noticed and her eyes flicked from his to Songbird’s, silently asking if she saw it too.</p><p>She could use the shakiness to her advantage and attempt to disarm him. It would be so much easier now that he didn’t have the device to hide behind, but she couldn’t be sure of how quick her body would move after everything.</p><p>She couldn’t risk getting shot again, but she also couldn’t risk Songbird’s safety.</p><p>She was at a crossroad.</p><p>Her mind worked through all the possibilities, but nothing looked promising. Either way, someone was going to get hurt. She continued to inch closer anyway, she just wanted Songbird away from him.</p><p>Anderson then directed the gun on Songbird, his eyes wild with fear, “I said don’t come any closer!”</p><p>Bombshell’s heart clenched at the sudden move and she froze mid-step. The gun being pointed at Songbird’s head was sure to be an image she’d never forget now.</p><p>She held out her hands defensively and the words came tumbling out in a plea, “Hey no, point that thing back at me!”</p><p>Anderson didn’t move, just tilted his head to the side as something flashed in his eyes. A smile stretched across his face as he continued to point the gun at Songbird.</p><p>“Anderson,” Bombshell growled, her hands beginning to tremble, “<em>Don’t</em>.”</p><p>The desperation in her tone made Anderson smile mischievously and his tone dipped low, “Am I sensing – <em>wait a minute</em> – are you guys like a thing?”</p><p>Upon the Supers’ silence, Anderson pressed the gun against Songbird’s temple harshly, the metal now resting flush against her skin.</p><p>Bombshell tightened her trembling fists, “Anderson!”</p><p>“You <em>are</em>!” Anderson gasped sarcastically, “Gotta say, I’m a little disappointed.” He then moved closer, whispering loudly against Songbird’s ear, “I had <em>no </em>idea you played for another team.”</p><p>“Fuck. Off.” Songbird muttered which seemed to piss Anderson off even more. He tightened his chokehold and Songbird struggled against his forearm.</p><p>“Let her go.” Bombshell demanded as she watched his finger inch closer to the trigger. The move pulled something deep from with in her, “Don’t make me kill you.”</p><p>Something flashed in Songbird’s eyes and she pushed against Anderson’s hold, “Don’t B, he’s just trying to rattle you!” The words came out strangled and it only fueled Bombshell further.</p><p>“Shut up! What do you know?” Anderson hissed then focused back on Bombshell and laughed, “You won’t kill me. You can’t. Your <em>moral code</em> won’t let you so just turn around and walk away.”</p><p>Bombshell wavered; he was right, she wasn’t a killer but she didn’t know what she was capable of doing if Songbird was at risk.</p><p>“You do that and I won’t kill her, “ Anderson added then began to smirk, “I’ll just turn her into <em>my </em>little Songbird instead. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”</p><p>The implications there reminded Bombshell of the words she overheard him say that night at the lounge. If there was one thing she hated it was men disrespecting women, but even more so it was any man disrespecting <em>Santana</em>.</p><p>Before she realized it, her body began to rattle with fury so much so that her eyes began to glow and she could no longer feel the pain of her injuries. She felt a rush of energy that surged through her body, coursing through her veins like electricity.</p><p>This was new.</p><p>“What’s going on with your eyes?” Anderson asked, sounding almost frightened.</p><p>Bombshell had no idea what this was, but she didn’t question it and let the new power wash over her. Along with her eyes, her entire body began to glow and the new power filled her to the brim.</p><p>She felt unstoppable.</p><p>So she tested the theory and lunged forward at full speed.</p><p>She made sure to push the gun up incase he tried to fire as she wrapped her other arm around his waist, securing him to her while Songbird stumbled away. There was so much force behind the lunge that they ended up crashing through the broken glass of the back window.</p><p>Bombshell could faintly hear Songbird crying out for her as they fell from the second story. She instantly regretted not getting one last look as they tumbled out.</p><p>In the fall, she shifted her body so that Anderson’s would cushion the blow. They landed hard on the concrete below, the unmistakable sound of a couple ribs snapping echoed in her ears.</p><p>Were they hers or his?</p><p>Bombshell soon got her answer as her face screwed up in agony, the strange glow dissipating as suddenly as it happened. Her body was so completely drained now that the full effects of her injuries came rushing forward.</p><p>She felt like she had been hit by a freight train.</p><p>Next to her, Anderson’s body laid eerily motionless and Bombshell stared in astonishment.</p><p>
  <em>At least Santana was safe.</em>
</p><p>For some reason, she felt tears in her eyes and she couldn’t decide if it was because of the immense pain she was in or because she just committed her first kill. However deserving, she still felt disappointed in herself that it had to come to this.</p><p>“B!” Songbird called out as she rounded the corner with Fabray close behind. They skidded to a halt upon the sight. Bombshell could tell by the look in their eyes that it wasn’t good.</p><p>“Oh my God,” Fabray breathed out as she glanced from Bombshell to Anderson, “He’s…”</p><p>Bombshell swallowed thickly and closed her eyes, thankful that the Detective didn’t utter the words. She wasn’t ready for it to be real just yet.</p><p>“God fucking riddance,” Songbird scoffed and inched closer, falling to her knees as she reached for Bombshell’s hand.</p><p>“Hey,” Bombshell said softly as Songbird’s eyes began to gloss over.</p><p>“I don’t know if I can do this teamwork thing anymore,” Songbird explained, “It’s like you specifically do the exact opposite of everything I say. It’s exhausting. I can’t work under these conditions.”  </p><p>Songbird was still trying to keep up this <em>super tough badass </em>persona but Bombshell couldn’t miss the crack in her voice and for the first time in awhile she actually felt scared.  </p><p>She swallowed that fear and tried to focus on the twinkling stairs behind Songbird’s head. She forced a smile even though it was getting harder to breathe.</p><p>“In my defense, I didn’t anticipate going through a window.”</p><p>“Yeah, neither did I!” Songbird replied as her brows knitted, eyes falling to Bombshell’s injuries, “You’re going to be okay though.”</p><p>“Awh, are you worried about me?” Bombshell asked lightheartedly. She could hear the rattle of her breathing – that was definitely fluid in her lung – but tried to stay casual if only for Songbird’s sake.</p><p>“What do you think?” Songbird snapped although there was no malice behind her tone, just concern, “You just had to go and be a fucking hero, huh?”</p><p>Bombshell’s eyes drifted over to Anderson then closed tight as she shook her head guiltily, “No heroes here.”</p><p>Songbird softened and she pushed away the loose hair that had fallen from Bombshell’s braid, “You should’ve just left me behind. I would’ve figured it out. I could’ve – <em>I don’t know</em> – done something and maybe all of this wouldn’t have happened. Maybe you wouldn’t have had to-”</p><p>Songbird’s eyes drift over to Anderson as the rest of her words get caught in her throat.  </p><p>“Maybe. You and I both know I would never do that though,” Bombshell replied but began to wheeze. She settled again and stared up at Songbird, dark eyes softening.</p><p>Songbird’s quiet resolve finally broke as she leaned over and kissed Bombshell’s lips tenderly, her shaky hands moving to cradle the blonde’s face.  </p><p>Bombshell tried to lift her hand to pull her in closer, but the movement only sent a piercing jolt up her side and she winced at the pain.</p><p>Songbird leaned away at the sound as a droplet escaped the corner of her eye and rolled down her cheek.</p><p>“Are those tears for me too?” Bombshell sighed breathlessly. She did her best to smile again through her injuries, “You’re pulling out all the stops.”</p><p>“No, don’t be ridiculous.” Songbird swiped at her face stubbornly then spun to Fabray and asked angrily, “Where’s your so-called help? We need to get her to a hospital <em>now</em>!”</p><p>“I’m on it!” Fabray said with her phone pressed to her ear, “Just hang in there.”</p><p>“They’re always late,” Bombshell joked weakly.</p><p>Songbird gave a small smile, “They suck so much.”</p><p>“Yeah they do.”</p><p>Bombshell felt herself getting weaker by the minute but she kept her eyes on Songbird, hoping that it was enough to keep her fighting. Another wheeze wracked her body and she winced at the pain at her side, there were definitely some ribs broken, maybe even a punctured lung.</p><p>God, she was a mess. She totally needed a vacation after all of this.  </p><p>“You’re gonna be okay,” Songbird assured her again, fingers dancing along her hairline, “We’re going to get you some help and you’re gonna be fine.”</p><p>“You keep saying that, it’s starting to worry me.” Bombshell said softly, keeping up with the weak smile. She expected Songbird to grumble out an excuse or scold her again, but she just stared down into blue eyes.</p><p>“I’m scared,” Songbird admitted, “I just got you. I can’t – we can’t just…”</p><p>Bombshell let the gravity of Songbird’s words settle on her. She had never heard the girl sound so small, so fragile. A small part of her felt guilty for being the cause of it.</p><p>“I know,” Bombshell sighed then twined her fingers with Songbird’s, "Can I ask you something?”</p><p>Songbird’s eyes bounced between Bombshell’s, “Anything.”</p><p>“Can you read minds?”</p><p>“Wh-what?” Songbird blinked, but Bombshell’s face remained stoic, “Uh..no I can’t.”</p><p>“Just checking,” Bombshell mumbled then started to smile again, “Can I ask you something else?”</p><p>Songbird looked hesitant but she nodded anyway.</p><p>“You said you'd sing to me if I need you to, so... Can you?"</p><p>“Now?” Songbird sputtered in astonishment, “But I…you’re-”  </p><p>“Dying to hear you,” Bombshell encouraged as her breathing became even more labored but she somehow managed to smirk, “Quite literally…”</p><p>Songbird narrowed her eyes, “Don’t joke. You’re not dying.”</p><p>Bombshell did her best impression of puppy dog eyes and pouted, “So you’ll sing, please?”</p><p>Songbird’s eyes shifted back and forth until she finally relented. She pulled Bombshell’s head to rest in her lap and held her hand in her own.</p><p>And with the Detective rapidly reeling off information down the line and the address of the warehouses, Bombshell just stared at Songbird.</p><p>Songbird only smiled softly in return.</p><p>Then, she began to sing.</p><p>Bombshell sighed at the heavenly sound, her eyes slowly closing until everything faded to black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The final installment is upon us! Will Bombshell pull through? Let's see!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I'm letting you in on this secret only because I feel bad for leaving you out of it in the first place." </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>When the blonde’s body had gone limp in her arms, Songbird instantly stopped singing. Her heart plummeted as dark eyes searched the girl’s eerily still features.</p><p>“No. No. No,” She chanted as she began to jostle the girl softly.</p><p>Bombshell didn’t budge.</p><p>“B. Hey,” Songbird urged, searching for any twitch of movement. There was no fucking way this was happening, not after everything they’d been through.</p><p>They weren’t done yet, so this couldn’t be it.</p><p>Songbird felt tears welling again and the lump in her throat was impossibly hard to swallow the longer the blonde remained unmoving. She gave the girl another firm shake, hoping it would be enough to bring her back, “B, wake up, <em>please</em>.”</p><p>Bombshell was slow to react, but she stirred much to Songbird’s relief.</p><p>Songbird let out a sigh, “Thank God.”</p><p>Bombshell frowned, “Why’d you stop singing?”</p><p>“Because <em>someone </em>had gone unconscious.”</p><p>“Me?”</p><p>“Yeah, you,” Songbird chuckled at her innocence, “Who else?”</p><p>Bombshell let her bottom lip jut out, “I didn’t even notice. You can continue, I’m awake now.”</p><p>Songbird brushed her fingertips along her hairline while the blonde starred up at her dreamily, “Don’t look at me like that.”</p><p>“Like what?” Bombshell mumbled, eyelids heavy.</p><p>Songbird hated the weakness in her tone, it was a stark comparison to the tone not even 30 minutes ago. Bombshell blinked again, an almost dopey smile playing at her lips. It reminded Songbird of late nights where she’d find the blonde lounging on their couch, fighting to stay awake. She always thought it was adorable.</p><p>Songbird bit her lip at the thought, but focused on their current situation, “You need to stay awake.”</p><p>“But I’m so tired,” Bombshell pouted again.</p><p>“I know, but you can’t sleep,” Songbird pleaded but Bombshell’s eyes were already closing again. She looked to Fabray in panic, “Where <em>are </em>they?”</p><p>Fabray was just as concerned as she lingered behind the pair, “On the way.”</p><p>“Well they’re not moving fast enough! Don’t they know this is an emergency?” Songbird growled and if she wasn’t cradling Bombshell in her lap she probably would’ve lashed out on the Detective.</p><p>But she knew Bombshell wouldn’t like that, so she dialed back the anger. Instead, she bit her tongue and tried to keep the insults at bay.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Fabray said, her voice shaky, “I’m doing the best I can. I don’t know what else I can do.”</p><p>Songbird continued glaring at her then let out a huff before looking back down at Bombshell.</p><p> Fabray was right, there really wasn’t much else she could do now. She informed LPD of what happened with Anderson and requested back up, but what more did Songbird want from her? They would have to wait for the LPD and paramedics to arrive and pray to all things holy that Bombshell could hang on that long.</p><p>Songbird wasn’t so sure that was an option though. She had to do something to speed up the process.</p><p>One thing came to mind.</p><p>It was a longshot and she was sure she’d owe everyone huge favors if they agreed, but she had to at least try. Afterall, a few favors in exchange for saving Bombshell’s life was something she could handle.</p><p>She looked over at the Detective again and masked her concern over the other Super with a scowl.</p><p>“I have to do everything myself, don’t I?”</p><p>“What does that mean?” Fabray frowned.</p><p>Songbird grumbled then tapped at her earpiece, hoping that she hadn’t short circuited it with her Snixxjuice.</p><p>“Holliday?” She called out, watching Fabray eye her curiously. She let out a groan and focused elsewhere. She swallowed her pride and said, “I need an assist here.”</p><p>First it was just silence then static and then relief.</p><p>
  <em>“Twice in one night? And here I was thinking you’d retired.” </em>
</p><p>“You and me both,” Songbird replied trying to sound light hearted, “But something’s come up.”</p><p><em>“Where have I heard </em>that <em>before…What’s up, chica?”</em></p><p>Songbird shifted her gaze to Bombshell, gently brushing away the fallen hair from her face again, surprised to find sad blue eyes staring back. She gave Bombshell a weak smile and watched as her eyelids slowly closed again.</p><p>Songbird tried to keep her voice steady, “I need a ride.”</p><p>
  <em>“That all? You know there’s an app for that, right? There are several apps actually.” </em>
</p><p>“You know what I mean,” Songbird answered then watched Bombshell’s face suddenly twist in pain. She palmed the blonde’s cheek, wanting nothing more than to absorb her pain. Blue eyes blinked slowly, “And I need it to take me to ‘Cedes…<em>fast</em>.”</p><p><em>“Oh okay, now you’re just being greedy.</em>”</p><p>“Holly,” Songbird sighed, sounding way more vulnerable than she’d like. Bombshell looked up at her worriedly, but she was too weak to speak.</p><p>
  <em>“What? You know how hard it is to get in touch with her? She’s a very busy woman.” </em>
</p><p>Songbird knew this, but she was going to take no for an answer. She swallowed back the lump in her throat as Bombshell’s eyes closed again. She was going in and out of consciousness now, Songbird noted. They needed to get her out of there soon before it was too late.</p><p>“Please, I’ll do anything,” Songbird urged, “I-I think I’m losing her.”</p><p>Fabray perked up at that and moved closer to the two, “She..she can’t die. She’s a Super, she-“</p><p>“We’re not invincible,” Songbird snapped as she turned to the Detective with narrowed eyes, “We’re <em>people; </em>we still live and breathe and feel and…” Her gaze drifted down to Bombshell again, she couldn’t finish her sentence. She inhaled steadily and looked towards the adjacent brick wall, “Do we have a deal, Holliday?”</p><p>
  <em>“You’re gonna owe me big time. Extraction is in 5 minutes. Be ready.”</em>
</p><p>“And ‘Cedes?”</p><p>There was a deep sigh on Holliday’s end, <em>“Yes, I’ve got her. She’ll be waiting for your arrival.”</em></p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t forget me when the wedding rolls around. You know how much I like to party.”</em>
</p><p>Songbird’s eyes grew at her words, but Bombshell trying to roll onto her side pulled her attention back and they were long forgotten. She looked to Fabray as she ended the call, “I’ve got someone coming. Help me carry her to the curb.”</p><p>Fabray nodded and the two moved to lift Bombshell as carefully as they could without injuring her further. It was tricky, but it was only a short walk and by the time they reached the street, help had arrived.</p><p>“Let me help you,” The driver announced and quickly rounded the car to lift the Super easily in his arms. The sleeves of his black t-shirt tightened around his biceps as he adjusted his grip.</p><p>Songbird didn’t miss the way Fabray’s eyes darted to the tension and let loose a small smirk.</p><p>“And here I thought you were a raging lesbian,” Songbird teased once Bombshell was safely in the man’s hold.</p><p>“What?” The driver looked up confused.</p><p>“No. Not you, Mike,” Songbird dismissed with a chuckle.</p><p>Fabray gaped silently but before she could respond, the sound of cops car sirens filled the streets.</p><p>“Better late than never,” Songbird hardened and turned to Fabray, “We need to go before they arrive. Are you coming with us?”</p><p>Fabray looked over her shoulder to where Anderson’s body laid, suddenly unsure of what to do. She had an obligation to stay behind, but how the hell was she meant to explain why she was there in the first place? She was tasked with bringing in Bombshell, not Anderson, yet here she was. The Captain was sure to have her ass for this.   </p><p>“Still trying to soak up all that glory for yourself, huh?” Songbird quipped upon seeing the hesitance, “I see some things never change.”</p><p>“Is <em>that </em>why you think I need to stay back?” Fabray scoffed, “This is an active crime scene, Lopez-”</p><p>“Watch yourself, Detective,” Songbird gritted her teeth at the sound of Fabray uttering her name, “Just because I’m here, doesn’t mean we’re friends.”</p><p>Fabray let out a long frustrated sigh, “Someone should explain what happened here.”</p><p>“Didn’t you do that already? I think it’s pretty self explanatory,” Songbird waved off, “The fucker fell from a window, end of story.”</p><p>“That’s not-“</p><p>“Do you remember what happened the last time someone died at the hands of a Super?” Songbird questioned, daring Fabray to match her steely gaze.</p><p>Fabray faltered, “Of course, you and I both know I was there.”</p><p>“Then you of all people should know why it doesn’t fucking matter what you have to say,” Songbird replied, “Supers work outside of the law and your Captain can’t stand it. She’ll twist this story just like she twisted mine years ago.”  </p><p>Fabray knew exactly what Songbird was hinting at, she remembered the news articles and the sudden shift away from the Super after that fateful day, the last time Songbird had ever intervened. It was also the day with the highest number of casualties.</p><p>So many people had died, including the men that committed the crime, but everyone seemed to focus on Songbird’s inability to control herself. She slowly became a menace to society. It wasn’t an entire consensus but news outlets’ – the ones backed by Anderson – painted her in such a light that she couldn’t bounce back.</p><p>And with so many people against her, why would she even try? Since then, she avoided the public’s eye.</p><p>Fabray had been one of the few on the force that still supported Songbird, no matter their differences. A small part of her knew Songbird was right though and there was nothing she could do to change that. She couldn’t help Songbird, what makes her think she could handle defending <em>two </em>Supers?</p><p>“Hey S!” Mike called from the other side of the car, “Can you give me a hand?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Songbird called out then looked to Fabray, “Look, just because you’ve got a shiny badge doesn’t mean you’re on the right side of all this.”</p><p>Then Songbird trailed after the driver without another word.</p><p>“Here, you get in first and I’ll pass her to you,” Mike instructed and stood aside to let Songbird go ahead.  </p><p>Songbird slid into the backseat and let Mike guide the blonde through until her head was propped up on Songbird’s thigh. She pushed away the loose strands of hair from the girl’s face while Mike gingerly wrapped the Super’s thigh with a bandage.  </p><p>“She’s lost a lot of blood,” He noted as worked to fasten the edge of the bandage but then looked to Songbird and gave her a encouraging smile, “She’ll pull through though.”  </p><p>Songbird returned the smile, “Thanks Mike.”</p><p>“Of course,” He nodded then pulled away to close the door.</p><p>Bombshell’s eyes remained closed and Songbird would’ve thought she was peacefully asleep if it weren’t for the tension in her brow that seemed to deepen every so often. Her surface injuries had already begun to heal slightly, but whatever was going on internally hadn’t.</p><p>All Songbird could do for now was pain management.</p><p>She began to hum. It was something small, something she’d gotten into the habit of doing while tending to the blonde’s wounds in their apartment, but it helped. At least, she hoped so. It always seemed to ease the blonde’s nerves when she would stitch her up, so she could only hope it would do the same now.</p><p>Outside, Mike looked to Fabray and smiled politely, “Guess you’re riding up front with me, Detective.”</p><p>Fabray hesitated, casting a glance to the alleyway they’d come from to the flicker of blue and red lights slowly approaching from the other end of the street. Songbird’s words had cut her deeply and she felt conflicted now. She had been with the LPD for years, but it was no secret that it was corrupt.</p><p>Who knows how they’d spin this story now that the man who had funded them was dead.</p><p>Could she honestly stay back just to find out?</p><p>She wasn’t one to stand by and let the city go to shit. That wasn’t the reason she joined the force, but her views didn’t seem to match theirs anymore. She still believed in righteousness. She still believed in the Supers. She still believed in the betterment of society.</p><p>The LPD didn’t.</p><p>She looked to the back window where the Supers were.</p><p>If she were to get into that car it would mean leaving behind a lot more than a crime scene, but with all things considered, making up her mind was surprisingly easy.</p><p>Fabray nodded to the driver, finding his smile somewhat infectious.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess am,” She said and went for the passenger side door, surprised that Mike had jumped to open it for her.</p><p>Songbird’s head shot up as the door opened, a mix of disbelief and pride.</p><p>“After you,” Mike gestured.</p><p>“Thanks,” Fabray ducked her head as she hopped in, “It’s Quinn. <em>Quinn </em>Fabray, by the way.”</p><p>“That rhymed,” Mike grinned again and Quinn blushed, “Nice to meet you.”</p><p>Songbird watched the whole thing and rolled her eyes. She could totally see the appeal, Mike Chang was a honey for sure and a total gentleman at that which was why he was always her favorite driver but now was not the time for a love connection.</p><p>“You guys are grossing me out,” Songbird groaned from the backseat causing Mike to snap back into professionalism.</p><p>“Sorry!” Mike said and quickly closed the door after the blonde.</p><p>“Chang your mind?” Songbird asked, catching Quinn’s eye in the mirror, “Didn’t think you had it in you.”</p><p>The blonde just looked out the window as cop cars screeched to a stop down the other end of the alley. She looked away and met Songbird’s gaze in the mirror, “It’s time for a change.”</p><p>Then with Mike back in the driver’s seat they were off, leaving behind Quinn’s abandoned badge in the gutter.</p><p>/</p><p>Brittany felt herself gaining consciousness again and attempted to fight off the exhaustion to figure out what was happening. She managed to lift her eyelids a touch although they felt impossibly heavy, but nothing looked familiar. She couldn’t get a grasp on anything distinct about her surrounding, it was nothing but blinding white light and buzzing in her ears.</p><p>She felt light-headed and weak, barely able to lift her limbs, like her body wasn’t hers anymore.</p><p>Maybe she was floating?</p><p>Was this heaven?</p><p>Did she…</p><p>Her head rolled to the side and there was a flash of what looked like double doors.</p><p>Maybe this wasn’t heaven?</p><p>She was too out of it to focus though and faded back to black.</p><p>/</p><p>“Two of the three went clean through but this last one…I don’t see an exit wound, ‘Cedes,” Santana explained as she trailed after Brittany. She was trying to remember all of the injuries Brittany sustained in the fight and reel them off to the Doctor who was hurriedly taking note.</p><p>“Damn, it’s still in there then. I can’t believe she fought through it. Must’ve hurt like hell.” ‘Cedes said, a mix of disbelief and empathy laced her words.</p><p>“She’s strong,” Santana commented, speeding up her steps to keep up with Mike as he carried the blonde.</p><p>Brittany cringed as a particular step jostled her injured side and she let out a weak groan, but didn’t stir awake.</p><p>“Careful, Chang!” Santana snapped upon seeing the discomfort on Brittany’s face.  </p><p>“I’m trying, this would be easier if there was a gurney,” Mike replied sympathetically.</p><p>“Well if someone didn’t take it for a joy ride then maybe I’d have one still,” ‘Cedes reproached, glancing over to the shaggy blonde trailing after Mike with a drip bag in his hands,  “Do you have money for a new gurney yet, <em>Sam</em>?”</p><p>“No,” Sam grumbled like a scolded child, “They’re expensive.”</p><p>“Then no one complain,” ‘Cedes waved off and directed them down another hall, “We don’t get special funding like the other facilities.”</p><p>“Of course not,” Santana added, “Doing actual good in this city? Please. It’s no surprise the government won’t help you.”</p><p>‘Cedes frowned, Santana had a point.</p><p>“I could arrange one?” Quinn offered timidly.  </p><p>Santana raised a questioning brow; the Detective – <em>former </em>Detective – was apparently full of surprises tonight. She didn’t comment though, too concerned with the deepening pained expressions on Brittany’s face.</p><p>“That would…actually be really helpful,” ‘Cedes replied, “The boys <em>clearly </em>don’t mind the work out but for patients that need a little more <em>delicacy </em>it might help.”</p><p>“I’ll get it on,” Quinn said as ‘Cedes led them into a vacant room.</p><p>“In here. Abrams should be on his way to do a full work up,” ‘Cedes said while Mike carefully laid Brittany down on the mattress and Sam hung up the drip bag, “It’s been awhile since we’ve tended to a Super.”</p><p>Santana was quick to reply with a bit more bite to her tone, “Well she’s not here for <em>experimenting</em> on so don’t even think about it.”</p><p>Santana glared at everyone in the room, griping the railing of the hospital bed like she was one tug away from pulling it off and using it like a bat.</p><p>“You know that’s not what we do here,” ‘Cedes replied, not even wavering under Santana’s stare, “You <em>must </em>since you brought her here.”</p><p>‘Cedes just gave her a stern, almost tired, look that caused Santana to ease up just slightly. It was like a silent conversation had taken place and Santana reluctantly backed away from the railing.</p><p>“Whatever,” She rolled her eyes and tapped at her hip, phasing out of her suit and mask and into regular street clothes.</p><p>There was no use for Songbird here when everyone in the room knew her true identity, even Quinn. Still, Santana slumped against the wall next to the monitors and waved for ‘Cedes to continue barking orders. ‘Cedes just shook her head and turned back to her employees.</p><p>“Sam, why don’t you go check on Abrams?” ‘Cedes instructed as she began to tend to Brittany.</p><p>“Awh, <em>he </em>still works here?” Santana grumbled and pushed off the wall, “Isn’t there anyone-“</p><p>“Do you want our help or not?” ‘Cedes snapped with authority, “Because I distinctly remember <em>your ass </em>begging <em>us </em>for help, so we don’t have to-“</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Santana interrupted with her hands held up in defense so ‘Cedes could continue.</p><p>“That’s what I thought,” ‘Cedes smirked.</p><p>Santana slumped back against the wall in a huff, “Also I didn’t <em>beg</em>.”</p><p>“Sure,” ‘Cedes replied and turned back to Sam, “I don’t know how long the <em>lullaby </em>is gonna last so be quick.”</p><p>“Of course,” Sam answered and left the room in a flash.</p><p>“And Mike, maybe show Quinn to the room next door?” ‘Cedes suggested as she turned her gaze to Quinn, “Should probably work you up too.”</p><p>“Oh believe me, she’s been <em>worked up</em> since Mike got us,” Santana teased while mindlessly picking at her nails. A pleased smirk graced her lips, but it quickly fell upon hearing the Doctor’s words.</p><p><em>“</em>Girl hush, you have no room to talk,” ‘Cedes said and for the first time her tone was more playful than serious, “Don’t think I don’t know who’s laid up in this bed right now.”  </p><p>Santana gaped at ‘Cedes, fingers stilling. She tried to come up with a witty come back, but for once she was at a loss. What could ‘Cedes possibly know? Santana didn’t even know what was going on yet.</p><p>‘Cedes just smirked and motioned for the door, “Go on Mike.”</p><p>Mike nodded and led Quinn out of the room without another word, leaving just Santana and ‘Cedes and an unconscious Brittany alone. Santana watched curiously as ‘Cedes moved to the other side of the hospital bed to continue tending to Brittany’s surface injuries although they already looked way better than before.</p><p> “After all this time,” ‘Cedes began with the shake of her head although her tone was still playful, “You are still a pain in my ass. You know that?”</p><p>“You love me,” Santana said confidently.</p><p>“I guess,” ‘Cedes responded unconvinced but then her tone grew softer as she eyed the brunette wearily, “You really went head first in all this, didn’t you?”</p><p>Santana shrugged, “Didn’t really have a choice now, did I?”</p><p>‘Cedes gave her an all-knowing look that made Santana feel completely see-through. She hated that look. It always made her feel on edge.</p><p>Thankfully, she didn’t pry and went back to cleaning dried blood off Brittany’s cheek.</p><p>“You hurt or anything too?” She asked without looking up.</p><p>Santana had been so concerned with Brittany, she hadn’t really thought about herself. Her side was a little tender and she was sure there would be some bruising on her cheek, but it wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle. Upon her silence, ‘Cedes looked up with a brow arched in question.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Santana avoided the gaze and turned to rummage through the countertop drawers, “Just need some pain killers and I’ll be set.”</p><p>“If you ask instead rooting through my things, you shall receive,” ‘Cedes lifted a bottle from her lab coat and tossed it to the Super, “Here.”</p><p>Santana caught the pill bottle smoothly, “Thanks.”</p><p>She then turned to the counter and grabbed a paper cup from the holder, filling it from the tap. Santana kept her back turned to ‘Cedes while she swallowed back the pills and chased it with water. She could feel the woman’s eyes drilling holes into the back of her head, but she really wasn’t up for a conversation right now.</p><p>She knew it was unavoidable though, nothing got past ‘Cedes.</p><p>“Just say whatever you so <em>badly </em>want to say, ‘Cedes,” Santana suddenly complained, accompanied by an eye roll.</p><p>“What makes you think I’ve got something to say?” ‘Cedes replied, feigning offense.</p><p>“Because you <em>always </em>do,” Santana said, plopping down in the arm chair next to Brittany’s bed with a huff.</p><p>“Retirement has made you soft,” The woman teased with a warm smile.</p><p>“Fuck off,” Santana defended as she crossed her legs at the knee, “I’d do this for anyone.”</p><p>“I’ve known you for years, Santana, and I’ve never seen you sitting bedside to anyone,” ‘Cedes told her like it was fact.</p><p>Santana looked everywhere else but the Doctor, “That’s not true.”</p><p>“Please, I bet you can’t even name one person,” ‘Cedes said, giving her a knowing grin.</p><p>She was right, Santana couldn’t, but there was no way she was going to admit to that. Give the Doctor the satisfaction? No thank you.</p><p>‘Cedes softened at the silence and pulled away from Brittany. Her eyes shifted from the blonde to Santana, “She has to be important if you’re coming out of the woodworks and calling in favors left and right.”</p><p>Santana sputtered out a bitter laugh, “I don’t even know, ‘Cedes. It’s hard to think straight around her.”</p><p>“Isn’t that a good thing?”</p><p>“Not always.”</p><p>‘Cedes nodded slowly like she was trying to understand, “Tell me about her.”</p><p>Santana let out a groan but didn’t say anything for a long while again.</p><p>It was a big ask after the day she had, she didn’t know where to begin. How could she explain whatever was going on between her and Brittany if <em>she </em>didn’t even know? There was still so much left to figure out and really she hadn’t had any time to process the conversation with Brittany from earlier.</p><p>All she knew was that Brittany made her feel things, things she hadn’t felt in a long time, but she had sworn she’d never go there. She couldn’t be who Brittany needed her to be; she wasn’t a hero, but she just couldn’t turn her back on her. Not fully, anyway. When she got word about Brittany’s situation at the warehouse, she broke every rule she ever made for herself.</p><p>Because it was Brittany and despite all her limitations and reservations, she couldn’t just leave her there.</p><p>Santana looked to the blonde next her, banged up and bruised. She let out a sigh and shook her head. If she would’ve just listened to Brittany outside of the lounge then maybe this wouldn’t have happened? If she would’ve just agreed to join her little team or whatever then maybe she wouldn’t be this hurt and Santana wouldn’t have had to involve so many people from her past and maybe Brittany wouldn’t have to live with the guilt killing a man – no matter how shitty of a person he was.</p><p>Santana swallowed hard, keeping her eyes steady on the blonde’s profile.</p><p>She felt guilty, but really what was new?</p><p>Santana frowned and pushed away to rest back against the chair, “She took a bullet for me, ‘Cedes.”</p><p>“She took <em>several </em>bullets for you,” ‘Cedes clarified.</p><p>The guilt intensified.</p><p>Santana stayed silent as she continued to stare, her eyes traveling down to the dried patch of blood on Brittany’s shoulder and the laceration at the blonde’s side. The bullet had stripped away some of Brittany’s suit to reveal a sliver of raw skin and tattered edges of pixel-like material. Santana inhaled shakily and reached for Brittany’s hand without thinking. Her hands were soft and warm despite the faint bruising across her knuckles. Santana ran her thumb over the ridges, tracing the bones delicately.</p><p>“I don’t know why she did that,” Santana mumbled, throat tightening, “We had a plan and she just…”</p><p>The rest of her words died off and she pressed her lips tight together to keep from sobbing, because since seeing Brittany fall to her knees in front of her that’s all she wanted to do. She couldn’t break though, she had to be strong for Brittany’s sake.</p><p>Even if she wasn’t awake to see it.  </p><p>“Some people are worth saving,” ‘Cedes said earnestly.</p><p>“Yeah well,” Santana chuckled dryly, pushing down any sign of weakness that begged to surface, “I’m not one of those people.”</p><p>She knew the minute the words left her lips, she shouldn’t have said that. Not because it wasn’t true, she fully believed it, but because Brittany wouldn’t like her saying something like that. She would be so quick to correct her, to assure her that she was wrong.</p><p>“Seriously?” ‘Cedes raised a questioning brow.</p><p> Santana just shrugged and averted her gaze.</p><p>‘Cedes let out sigh, “Santana…<em>girl</em>, you’re most definitely worth saving.”</p><p>Santana moved to argue it but ‘Cedes just held up her hand to stop her.</p><p>“Don’t even. You know where I stand on this. You’re selfless as hell and you’ve done so much for the people of Lima, whether they realize it or not. You couldn’t have done the things you did or suffer the losses you have and <em>not</em> be worthy. That’s just not how it works.”</p><p>Santana felt momentarily winded by the Doctor’s words but kept her eyes on Brittany. She imagined Brittany giving her that tired eye-roll or shaking her head with her softest of smiles playing at her lips.</p><p>The thought made Santana smile and she found herself admitting aloud, “I think she would agree with you if she were awake.”</p><p>“Good!” ‘Cedes told her then shifted her gaze to Brittany, “I’m glad there’s someone else now that can convince your stubborn ass. It really is hard work.”</p><p>Santana just gave the Doctor a small smile that slowly faded, “I’m worried about her. She can’t…not because of me.”     </p><p>“She won’t. She’ll be fine,” ‘Cedes assured, “You saved her, Santana. Whatever song you sang to her, it helped speed up the healing process. She would be a lot worse if you hadn’t done that.”</p><p>“<em>She</em> was the one who asked me to. I wasn’t – I didn’t heal her on purpose. I didn’t even know I could do that. I mean, I knew I could alter emotions but not <em>heal</em>. I was just doing what she asked of me. I figured I could at least do that after everything,” There was another long pause then Santana’s voice came out soft and small once again, “‘Cedes, I think I’m-”</p><p>Suddenly the door pushed open as Abrams joined the room, “Sorry I’m late. What do we got?”</p><p>/</p><p> When Brittany finally stirred, she felt way more alert than before. Her body was still sluggish and there was a slight ache all over, but nothing like it felt before. Still, she was slow to sit up and look around at her surroundings in confusion. It was a standard, stark white hospital room complete with monitors beeping at her and wires and IVs dangling off her arm.</p><p>None of this looked familiar to the blonde.</p><p>Minus, the Detective sitting in the far corner of the room.</p><p>Brittany’s brow furrowed; what was she doing here? Had she taken her to a hospital? Did she even think that through?</p><p>She avoided hospitals like the plague because no one usually knew how to treat a Super. Also, there was the secret identity thing at stake. Without her suit and mask, nothing separated her from being found out.</p><p>Brittany stiffened at the thought and whipped off the flimsy blanket to find she was no longer dressed in her suit. It had been replaced with a papery hospital gown.</p><p>“Shit.” Brittany gasped and began ripping off the wires from skin. She needed to get out of there before anyone else knew her true identity. She couldn’t believe Santana would let this happen.</p><p>Brittany froze at that thought too; <em>Where’s Santana?</em></p><p>She didn’t have time to think, she had to move. She needed to find some real clothes and get the hell out of there before-</p><p>“Going somewhere?” A familiar voice said and Brittany spun to find Santana in the doorway holding two coffees in her hands. Her perfectly sculpted brow was arched as she kicked the door closed behind her.</p><p>Brittany had one leg dangling off the side of the bed but she froze upon Santana’s entrance. She grew more confused as she took in the Super without her suit.  </p><p>Quinn woke to the sound and groggily looked around, “What’s happened?”</p><p>“You’re a terrible guard. That’s what happened,” Santana joked and passed Quinn one of the coffees she was holding.</p><p>Brittany’s brows rose further at the sudden friendliness between the two. She had so many questions. How long had she been out?</p><p>“Sorry. I haven’t slept in days,” Quinn grumbled but accepted the coffee gladly.</p><p>Brittany eyed Santana curiously as she neared her beside. The brunette brought the cup up for a sip, eyes never leaving Brittany’s. The blonde felt like she was under a scope and watched as Santana pulled away from the cup, licking the froth away from her top lip.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Santana asked with the tilt of her head, “You took a nasty fall.”</p><p>Brittany’s eyes cut across to Quinn in the corner, busy with downing the coffee like it was water. She had no idea how to answer Santana, not with Quinn there and not while she was without her suit.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Brittany answered thinking it was the only safe response she could come up with.</p><p>“You can thank Santana, she kept you alive until help came,” Quinn said as she pulled away from the cup, “Well actually that was <em>Songbird</em> saving <em>Bombshell </em>but you know what I mean.”</p><p>Brittany’s eyes widened at Quinn’s statement and looked to Santana wordlessly, but the brunette just busied herself with staring at her coffee cup. Brittany’s heart was racing and all the alarms in her head were going off because Quinn knew Songbird’s true identity? When did that happen? Apparently, she knew Bombshell’s as well. Could she trust her?</p><p>“It’s a new thing,” Santana smiled bashfully, not even bothered by Quinn’s words, then looked to Brittany, “But you’re welcome.”</p><p>Brittany could only blink blankly at the conversation wondering what exactly had she missed.</p><p>“I don’t understand,” Brittany muttered aloud. Her brows were bunched together as she tried her hardest to connect the dots on her own. She felt like running but she knew her body wasn’t fully healed just yet so she wouldn’t get very far.  </p><p>Santana seemed to catch on to Brittany’s confusion and walked around the bed. She set down her cup on the stand off to the side and helped guide Brittany’s leg back under the covers. Warm hands grazed Brittany’s calf, gingerly lifting it like it was made of fine china. Brittany gulped at the delicate touch, watching Santana’s profile like a hawk.</p><p>“Sorry, I should explain. This is probably a lot to take in.”</p><p>“Little bit,” Brittany mumbled. Santana just gave her an apologetic smile in response.</p><p>“Q and I go way back,” Santana said to her as she continued to tuck the blonde in, “She’s known who I was for years. I saved her life once and in return she owes me. She has to keep her trap shut or the next time I find her dangling off a roof will be her last.”</p><p>“Oh,” Was all Brittany managed to say as she rested back against the pillows. Her gaze drifted down to Santana’s hands, delicately tucking the blankets under Brittany’s uninjured thigh. She let her hand rest there a moment as their eyes met.  </p><p>“That deal extends to you now,” Santana added as she pulled away, “She is basically sworn to secrecy and can’t say anything or I’ll kill her. Isn’t that right, Q?”</p><p>“I don’t know about the <em>killing </em>part,” Quinn commented as she rose to her feat and neared the opposite side of the bed, “But yes, you saved my life. I owe you, Brittany, your secret is safe with me.”</p><p>Brittany was slow to react; some had been close to uncovering her secret, but Santana was the first one who ever knew of her true identity. Now Quinn was included in that too as well as whoever treated her? Brittany wasn’t used to so many people knowing something she had kept hidden for so long.</p><p>But Santana was looking at her in a way she had never did before, Brittany didn’t know what it was there. Whatever it was, it eased Brittany’s nerves.</p><p>Brittany smiled at the sincerity in Quinn’s words, “Thank you.”</p><p>“Maybe now you’ll learn to mind your own business,” Santana teased as Quinn returned to the armchair, “Leave the crime fighting to people who aren’t so…fragile.”</p><p>Quinn scoffed playfully, “Like <em>you</em>?”</p><p>“Like <em>us</em>,” Santana clarified proudly.</p><p>“Us?” Brittany parroted, lips parted in surprise, “You mean…like a team?”</p><p>The hopeful grin that began to spread across Brittany’s face had Santana shying away, struggling to downplay her words.</p><p>“Okay, so I’ve been thinking about what you’ve said. Joining forces and all that,” Santana began dismissively. She was still hovering at Brittany’s bedside, fingers picking at the fabric of the hospital-grade blankets, “I could be down with it.”</p><p>“Really?” Brittany beamed, “You know how awesome that would be?”</p><p>“Look, I’m not going to get matching suits with you or anything dorky like that…” Santana waved off, but it only made Brittany’s smile grow. The sudden urge to pull her down in a great big bear hug was strong, but she didn’t know how Santana would react to that.  </p><p>“Please, have you two seen what you wear? You’re basically matching already!” Quinn interrupted, earning her a glare from Santana.</p><p>“No one asked you,” Santana quipped with her brow raised high, “Besides, have you seen what <em>you </em>wear? I’m surprised Mike didn’t <em>also </em>think you were a raging lesbian.”</p><p>“Wait, you’re not?” Brittany looked to Quinn confused.</p><p>“What? No,” Quinn huffed and pulled on the lapels of her blazer, “Just because I wear loafers and button-down shirts doesn’t mean anything. It’s business casual.”</p><p>“It’s also very gay,” Santana deadpanned.</p><p>Brittany tried keeping a straight face, but she couldn’t help but sputter out a laugh. Santana looked so proud of herself and Quinn was about ready to slap her if she wasn’t so far away. It warmed something in Brittany. She never really got to be around people like this for the fear of getting too attached, but that was out the window now.  </p><p>“Also who’s Mike?” Brittany asked after their laughs had dissipated</p><p>“A boy,” Santana supplied, and Brittany looked to her with a brow arched.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Santana nodded with a smug smile, “Quinn totally has the hots for him.”</p><p>“I do not!”</p><p>Santana just smirked and gave Brittany a wink as she picked up her coffee and took a sip. Watching how easy it was for Santana to wind up the other blonde was great, it was only a matter of time though before the girl retaliated.  </p><p>“I can’t believe you two have lived together all this time and had no idea you were <em>both </em>Supers. Oh, to be a fly on <em>that </em>wall,” Quinn pointed out, trying to divert the conversation away from her love life. Her smile turned devious, “On second thought, with all the sexual tension surrounding you guys, I rather not. Don’t want to have to scratch out my eyeballs afterwards.”</p><p>Brittany blushed at Quinn’s comment and looked to Santana just in time to see an eye roll.</p><p>“Don’t you have somewhere better to be?” Santana replied tiredly, “Where’s Mike? Maybe you should go find him. You haven’t stared dreamily into his eyes for some time now.”</p><p>Brittany watched the two interact curiously, it was still taking some getting use to having them both in the same room without Santana being in her suit and Quinn being so relaxed.</p><p>“I get it. You want some <em>alone time</em>,” Quinn smirked as she rose from the chair and turned to the door, “I’ll come back later.”</p><p>“Please don’t,” Santana grumbled as Quinn left the room. The blonde sent her one last wink before the door closed behind her. Santana let out an annoyed huff although she looked to be…<em>blushing</em>?</p><p>Brittany quirked a brow and began to grin, “What’s that face?”</p><p>“What face?” Santana asked, deliberately looking anywhere but Brittany. It was hard to hide from her though, not when she continued to hover near Brittany’s bedside.</p><p>It only made the blonde chuckle, grateful that the movement didn’t cause her side that much pain. It was now only a slight twinge compared to the debilitating agony from the alleyway.</p><p>“That one,” Brittany pointed out, ducking her head a little to catch Santana’s eye. She smirked when she did and let out another giggle, “You’re totally blushing. Why are you blushing? Don’t you want <em>alone time</em> with me?”</p><p>Santana’s cheeks were fully flushed now, but her ability to regain the upper hand was impressive. She perched herself on the edge of the bed and twisted so that her hand landed just next to Brittany’s side, halfway hovering above her.</p><p>Brittany instantly stopped grinning at the new closeness and gulped as Santana’s eyes flickered between hers. A smug grin pulled at Santana’s lips.  </p><p>“You really want me to answer that?” Santana questioned, voice deliciously raspy. She held Brittany’s gaze for a moment before she softened and pushed away with a chuckle, “I’m joking. You’re not nearly healed enough for all that.”</p><p>Brittany shook her head although she couldn’t help but smile as Santana settled in the armchair closest to Brittany’s side. She might’ve survived the night, but Santana and all her sexy glory was sure out to get her next.</p><p>She wasn’t really mad about that though, but she still had questions, and nothing could distract her from them. Not even Santana.</p><p>Brittany rolled her head to the side and found Santana watching her with a gentle smile.</p><p>“Where am I, Santana?” Brittany finally asked in a more serious tone, “What is this place?”</p><p>Santana let out a long sigh as she rested back against the armchair, “It’s kind of like a research facility. It’s safe for people like us which is why we’re not in our suits. Our true identities don’t leave this building.”</p><p>Brittany nodded slowly, somewhat unsure of how trusting she should be. It was Santana and she knew she could trust <em>her</em>. It was <em>everyone</em> else she was weary of.</p><p>“How did you know of this place?” Brittany asked, “And how can you be so sure our identities are secure here?”</p><p>Santana looked to her to side, deep in thought, then downed the rest of her coffee and tossed it in the bin, “I’m friends with the person who runs this place, ‘Cedes. I used to help out here sometimes when she was shorthanded. I have a little experience when it comes to medical facilities, I guess you could say it runs in the family.”</p><p>Brittany titled her head to the side at the new information, specifically noting the reference to Santana’s family which was a rarity. She wanted to ask more about it, but instead focused on her current situation. If they were going to work as a team now, then there would be more chances to talk about family history.</p><p>“And you trust these people?” Brittany asked gravely.</p><p>Santana gave her a resolute nod, “I do. They’re good people. I wouldn’t bring you here if there was a chance you wouldn’t be safe.”</p><p>Brittany softened at Santana’s sincerity, “Thank you.”</p><p>Santana lifted her shoulder in a shrug but stayed quiet.</p><p>“So how long have I been here anyway?” Brittany asked next, noticing Santana’s sudden bashfulness, “Please don’t tell me it’s been like a week or something. I’d be <em>so </em>fired if I missed work that many times.”</p><p>Santana chuckled, “It’s only been a day. You were in and out for a couple hours on but after the surgery to remove the bullet in your thigh, you slept <em>hard </em>for about eight.”</p><p>“I had <em>surgery</em>?” Brittany gasped and went to lift the blanket to reveal the bandage wrapped around her thigh, “Holy crap. I haven’t had surgery since I was a kid.” She gulped at the childhood memory, it seemed like such a lifetime ago now and it made something in her fall to the pit of her stomach.</p><p>She rarely thought about her life before the car accident; what was the point? She didn’t have anyone in her life who she could trust with any of that information. At least, not until Santana.</p><p>She traced her fingers over the area on her thigh, but she couldn’t feel a thing, “Wow. It’s like the injury never happened.”</p><p>“You probably don’t need that on anymore,” Santana pointed to the bandage, “You started healing before they could even stitch you back up. It was incredible.”</p><p>It was Brittany’s turn to blush, but she did her best to fight it, “See? Told you I’d be fine. Just needed to nap. No need to cry over lil ole me.”</p><p>Brittany was trying to come off playful, but Santana’s face hardened into something that looked like sadness. She worried her lip as her brows knitted. It was like she was trying so hard to keep it together, put on a brave face, but Brittany didn’t understand why.</p><p>It made Brittany pause and ask, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“You were…just in a really bad way, Britt. You weren’t healing fast enough, and I didn’t know what else to do. You had suffered so many injuries and we were running out of time,” Santana explained as her brows furrowed, “You were dying.”</p><p>Brittany’s jaw tightened at the brokenness.</p><p>Bombshell had been involved in countless fights and suffered all kinds of injuries, but she had never experienced anything like this before. It was the closest she had ever been to death since being turned. It was terrifying to think that someone could create such a weapon that could render her so powerless, that could inflict so much pain.</p><p>And Santana had seen it happen, had seen her at her absolute weakest. Brittany could faintly remember the echoes of Santana’s pleas as she slipped further into unconsciousness, but fighting it was hard and ultimately, she lost. Santana had seen that happen too.</p><p>“Hey, look at me,” Brittany whispered as she watched the dark clouds roll in in dark eyes. She reached out to Santana, upturning her palm in hopes that Santana would meet her halfway.</p><p>Thankfully, she did. Santana’s warm hand slid into Brittany’s as she scooted to the edge of the armchair. Brittany overlapped their hands, holding on tightly.</p><p>“You weren’t waking up,” Santana said with a trembling bottom lip. She clung to Brittany’s hand like it was the only thing keeping her there. Santana watched as their fingers threaded, “And after everything we talked about outside the lounge…you had so much faith in me and I just…let you down.”</p><p>“You didn’t,” Brittany responded earnestly, “This wasn’t your fault.”</p><p>“How is it not?” Santana replied, the mood suddenly shifting. She dropped Brittany’s hand and pushed away, “You could’ve died, Britt, and that’s on me. You asked for my help and I turned my back on you and this is what happened,” She gulped as her eyes dragged up Brittany’s body, “Just…<em>look at you</em>.”</p><p>“I said I’m fine,” Brittany tried and moved to pull the shoulder of her gown down to reveal flawless skin. She reached for Santana’s hand again and gently laid it over her previously injured shoulder, not even flinching at the pressure applied, “See? I’m practically good as new.”</p><p>Santana spread her fingers over the soft skin, caressing the spot that was once a puncture wound. You couldn’t even tell now, not even a scar was left behind.</p><p> “And you came around eventually,” Brittany added, smiling to Santana encouragingly, “That counts for something.”</p><p>“Not soon enough,” She said with the shake of her head and pulled away, “You suffered so much, and I could’ve prevented that if I just listened to you in the first place. I feel like such an idiot, I put you in so much unnecessary danger.”</p><p>Brittany frowned at how hard Santana was being on herself. She only caught a glimpse of this from the night she stumbled in drunk, but it was nowhere near like this. She wanted nothing more than to dispel all those negative thoughts pushing her to say such things, but she knew that wouldn’t be so easy for Santana.</p><p>Still, Brittany tried.</p><p>“Hey, I put <em>myself </em>in that situation, so this isn’t on you. It’s sweet of you to want to protect me, but it’s a lost cause. I’m a <em>Super</em>, danger is like my middle name. Actually, it’s Susan but you get what I mean,” Brittany explained, “I don’t need a guardian, I need a partner.”</p><p>Santana softened slightly at Brittany’s words, “Britt…don’t you understand what you mean to me?”</p><p>Brittany stiffened but honestly, she didn’t know the answer to that. Things moved fast and nothing was ever really talked about. There was something clearly there, but what?</p><p>“I-I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if-“</p><p>“Well it didn’t,” Brittany swiftly cut her off, “And unless you also have the power of Sight too and didn’t tell me, we don’t know what could’ve happened if we showed up together so you can’t beat yourself up about it. Maybe this is exactly what needed to happen in order to get us here?”</p><p>Santana bit down on her lip, rolling around the thought.</p><p>Brittany shrugged, lost in thought, “I don’t know. But what I do know is that you were great tonight…today? I’m not exactly sure. Whatever time of day it is, you were great. I’m proud of you and you should be too.”</p><p>Santana peeked up at her, deciding whether or not to believe her words. It had been such a long time since anyone had ever praised her efforts let alone say they were <em>proud </em>of her. She hadn’t done anything in a long time to warrant that, so this? It was different and with hopeful blue eyes looking back at her like she was the best thing since sliced bread, her hard exterior began to crack.  </p><p>It makes Santana hurt even more so thinking that she could’ve lost her. The words leave her mouth before she can think to catch them.</p><p>“I have something to tell you, Britt,” Santana began shyly, "I'm letting you in on this secret only because I feel bad for leaving you out of it in the first place."</p><p>Brittany’s stomach lurched, but she tried her hardest to keep her face neutral, “What is it?”</p><p>Santana licked her lips and inhaled slowly before looking to Brittany with a soft smile playing at her lips. Dark brown eyes softened and stared back warmly.</p><p>“I’m in love with you,” Santana admitted.</p><p>Brittany’s lips parted to respond, but she was speechless.</p><p>“I have been for awhile, “Santana added quietly, “It happened the night you came to my show.”</p><p>“That…that was years ago,” Brittany managed to say, “You…for <em>years</em>?”</p><p>Santana nodded, “It’s ridiculous, isn’t it? How much we sacrifice in order to protect this city? To protect ourselves? It’s like we have no chance of leading normal lives or being happy. It puts everyone at risk. Being in love with you is a risk.”</p><p>“Santana…” Brittany gasped, her words cutting too deeply.</p><p>“Then I almost lost you,” Santana whispered brokenly.</p><p>“Well you didn’t,” Brittany assured her. She reached forward as best as she could until she was somewhat on her side and pulled Santana closer, “I’m still here. You can’t get rid of me that easily.”</p><p>Santana was slow to meet Brittany’s gaze, but once she did the storminess quickly dissipated. Her shoulders eased upon hearing Brittany’s words and a small smile began to spread. She slid into the curve of Brittany’s hips and rested her hand on Brittany’s cheek.</p><p>“Thank God,” Santana replied sounding more like herself again, “You know how hard it was for me to find a roommate before you?”</p><p>Brittany chuckled and bobbed her head from side to side smugly, “I know. I can’t be topped.”</p><p>“Wanky,” Santana smirked which caused Brittany to roll her eyes.</p><p>“You’re such a dork,” Brittany teased, “But while we’re being honest, I have something to tell you too.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’ve kind of been in love with you this whole time too,” Brittany admitted through a smile before pulling Santana in for a long-awaited kiss.</p><p>Thus far their kisses had been either drunkenly stolen in a dark hallway, guiltily pressed to a cheek under the glow of streetlights or hurried through in the middle of a battlefield like it would be the last.</p><p>This wasn’t anything like those, it was so much more. This kiss signified something new, a fresh start, a glimpse into a life where neither girl would ever feel alone again. This kiss meant a life shared with someone, it meant happiness, it meant love.</p><p>Sure, it was dangerous – two Supers claiming a city could only lure in stronger enemies – but there wasn’t really anything they couldn’t handle together. They proved that tonight and they would continue to do so.</p><p>With Songbird and Bombshell fighting side by side?</p><p>No one stood a chance.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>